The Sutton Diaries
by LittleMissSarcasm14
Summary: Sutton Katia Petrova is an original vampire. She met Damon and Stefan Salvatore in 1864 and became very fond of them. Sutton decides to travel with them, alternating between the two. When she arrives back at Mystic Falls with Stefan posing as his little sister, she expects a small-town life. So what happens when danger lurks around every corner and she meets Jeremy Gilbert?
1. Introduction

This is my first story and each chapter will basically follow the events as they happen in the show, only with a little twist where I add my character. Hope you enjoy it!

Ps. In my mind I imagine Sutton looking like Alexandra Chando (I love The Lying Game aha)


	2. Prologue

**Sutton's POV**

I smoothed out my dark red dress, making sure there wasn't a single crease in the soft velvet material. There was a celebration being held in my honour. I had finally returned home, after being taken from my mother and adopted by my great aunt. The host was a witch named Ayana. That's right, Ayana is a witch. I had been here for a 2 weeks and in that time Ayana had grown rather fond of me and the feeling was mutual. After about a week, she had shown me what she could do and to say I was amazed is an understatement. My grandparents wanted me to settle down before everyone celebrated my return, they probably didn't want to scare me off.

I walked into the main room, where the party was being held. The room was filled with chatter and people were dancing around merrily. It was almost perfect. I had what I had always wanted, a completed family, well an almost complete family. There were 2 people missing. My father, who I never really expected to meet, after all no-one knew who he was. The other person was my mother. The one person who I had dreamed of meeting. I had always wondered if I looked like her, how beautiful she was. Was she kind? Did she want to give meup? Did she ever wonder where I was? Did she love me? I came here expecting to find answers. Instead I was met by the news of her death. Apparently, she suddenly disappeared one night and never came back.

Ayana spotted me and immediately came over to me, offering me glass of wine. I gave her a small smile and accepted the wine gratefully. I took a small sip of the red beverage, a look of distaste crossing my face, it had an odd coppery taste to it. However, I decided to be polite and finished the drink.

The party was slowly coming to an end and I was exhausted after making small talk with all of the guests. I excused myself and went to my room. Just as I was climbing into my bed, Ayana came into my room. She had a nervous look about her.

"Is everything alright Ayana?" I questioned, the worry clear in my voice.

"I'm very sorry about this Sutton, but I owe it to your mother to make sure nothing ever happens to you."

I was about to ask what she was talking about but was cut off by a dagger being plunged into my heart.


	3. Pilot

**I'm not too sure about how old the originals are, so I'm going to say they were born around the middle of the 10th century.**

_For over a millennium, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire, an original one at that. And this is my story._

**3rd Person POV**

Somewhere in the middle of the woods there was a young couple driving along an empty road.

"An hours drive to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar. An hour each way." Muttered Darren, a man with dark hair.

"He wasn't that bad." Came the reply from his blonde girlfriend, Brooke.

"He sounded like James Blunt."

"What's wrong with that?"

'We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." he snickered.

"So why did you come?" she said confused.

"Because I love you." he smiled cheekily.

"Nicely done. What's with all the fog?" she asked, sounding frustrated.

"It'll clear in a second."

"Watch out!" the blonde shrieked. A loud bang was heard and was soon followed by the sound of their screeching tires. They had hit someone. Darren turned to Brooke and checked that she wasn't hurt.

"Are you ok?" The blonde turned to him with a look of disbelief written all over her face. Tears were starting to gather in her eyes.

"We just hit someone! Oh my god!"

"Call for help." Darren said, climbing out the car to check on the man they had just hit.

Brooke sat in the car, furiously dialling 911, "Come on, come on!" she muttered impatiently. It was no use, there was no signal.

Meanwhile Darren had reached the man and checked his pulse, "Please be alive! Oh, my god." he prayed.

Suddenly the man woke up. Black veins appeared under his eyes and long sharp fangs emerged, as he bit into the dark haired man's neck.

Brooke shakily got out of the car shouting "There's no signal! Darren! Darren?". She was met by the motionless body of her boyfriend. She let out a scream and ran as fast as she could, only to be dragged up into the sky.

On a roof stood a young man, with dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. Stood beside him was a girl, who had big brown eyes and chocolate brown hair. They were looking out at the view of the well kept gardens.

"We shouldn't have come back here Stefan." the girl said, a frown evident on her face.

"I know the risk, Sutton. But I have no choice. I have to know her" "Stefan replied, jumping off the roof.

**Sutton's POV**

Me and Stefan stood side-by-side looking at the school. "Ready to begin a new life 'big brother'?"

He let out a small chuckle whilst giving me a small nod "Sure am 'little sister'".

Whilst we were walking towards the school I noticed a cute guy with dark brown hair and big dark brown eyes. He seemed to be giving a bottle of pills to a girl with long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, a drug dealer? Maybe he's just another troubled teen who has turned to drugs and alcohol. I hear that's pretty common nowadays.

We made our way to the school office to sign up. I could feel the many stares of the students, most of which were heated glares off of stupid girls who don't realise that Stefan is my brother. Well my fake brother but still... We finally got away from their stares and reached the school office, I thought the heat of their glares were going to burn me alive!

"Hello, we're new here. We're here to pick up our schedules." Stefan told the secretary putting on his most charming smile.

"I'm sorry but your records are incomplete. You're missing immunisation records, and we do insist on transcripts." the secretary, Mrs. Clarke, told us.

At this point I decided to step in and 'persuade' her to give us our schedules. "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." I said looking directly into her eyes.

"Well, you're right. So it is." She smiled up at me.

Whilst Stefan was waiting for our schedules to be printed I heard to female voices.

"Hold up. Who are they?" asked one of them.

"All I see is back." said a strangely familiar voice.

"That's a hot back and that's a beautiful back. I'm sensing Seattle, he plays guitar and she's a model." predicted the unrecognisable voice. How wrong she is.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" why is that voice so familiar? Wait a minute, psychic?

"Pretty much."

"I'll be right back."

"Please be hot." prayed the "psychic" girl.

"So, we've got our schedules, what now Stef?" I asked.

"We find our lockers." Great, this will be exciting.

As we walked past a bunch of lockers trying to find ours. I decided to listen in on some conversations to find some gossip and to figure out who to be friends with. I couldn't find any worth listening to until we came up towards the bathrooms. Judging by the complaints of all the boys in the boy's bathroom, the conversation was coming from in there.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned" it's that voice again.

"No, I'm not" a deep voice said defensively. Ah, denial at it's finest.

"Where is it? Is it on you?" wait, could it be that guy from earlier?

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Stoner talk?

"Chill myself? What is that, Stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." great minds think alike.

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" she probably is now.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." I'd say that was pretty crazy.

"I don't need this." "Jeremy" scoffed and walked out. Hey I was right, it is that guy from earlier, so his name's Jeremy, huh? I knew he was troubled! Genius? I think so.

The girl then walked out of the bathroom and straight into Stefan. I made sure to get a good look at her, to see if I could figure out why I recognised her voice. And man did it hit me like a ton of bricks. She looked just like her! This has to be the girl that Stefan is obsessed with! I mean just look at her. Just you wait Stefan, we are going to be having serious words later.

"Uh, pardon me. Um...is this the men's room?" Stefan asked, acting shocked about seeing a girl coming out of the boy's bathroom.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story..." not really. You went to see if Jeremy was stoned and had a chat. See, not that long. They then started to move out of the way of each other but kept walking into each other. Eventually I got pretty sick of it and pulled Stefan out of the way.

"Thank you." the girl glanced at me and gave me a small smile, which I returned.

I had math first period. Oh joy. I walked in and gave my papers to the teacher.

"You can sit next to Mr. Gilbert. Please raise your hand Mr. Gilbert." well isn't he a joy to be around.

My light brown eyes scanned the room until I saw a raised hand. Ah, it was Jeremy, this should be interesting. I walked over to my seat and flashed a friendly smile to Jeremy. "Hi, I'm Sutton Salvatore. It's nice to meet you." Stefan said that if our story was going to be siblings returning home I should use his surname, seeing as we're staying with his "uncle".

"I'm Jeremy. Nice meeting you too." he gave me a brief smile. I took my seat and got out my stuff. This will be a good opportunity to find out about that girl.

"So, who was that girl you were in the bathroom with?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that was my sister." he said rolling his eyes.

"Do you always have your family meetings in the boy's bathroom?" I said playfully.

"Most of them" he replied jokily. We spent most of the lesson getting to know each other and not listening to the teacher. Although when the teacher tried to catch me out by asking me a hard question, I answered it correctly with a smug grin on my face. Yeah, I'm pretty hilarious.

When I got home I couldn't find Stefan anywhere at home but I wasn't particularly worried. After all, he was probably just stalking Jeremy's sister, who I found out is called Elena, and thinking of ways to talk to her. I was doing my homework when I heard the door open and close. I walked downstairs to find Stefan taking deep breaths.

"What's up with you?" he looked as though he'd seen a ghost, which to be fair wouldn't be too much of a stretch. I mean hello? We are vampires.

"I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her." his voice was strained as if he was in pain.

"Oh yeah about her...ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND?! What are you thinking Stefan? Going after a girl because she looks like your ex?!" ok now i'm the crazy one having a go at my brother. Great.

"Elena is nothing like Katherine, Sutton. She's sweet and modest and cares about others more than she cares about herself."

"But you're only drawn to her because she looks like Katherine." I do not want history to repeat itself.

"I admit that's why I was drawn to her at first, but now it's different."

I sighed "Fine, just be careful?"

"I will" he promised, pulling me in for a hug.

Later on in the evening I decided to check out the local hang out, The Grill. I scanned the room and found Jeremy talking to the girl I saw him giving pills to. I decided to listen in on their conversation. It's wrong I know but I can't help myself!

"Hey Vick." Short for Victoria i'm guessing.

"Working." well isn't she pleasant... She ran off annoyed so I decided to go and talk to Jeremy but he chased after her before I could reach him. Ugh.

"Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way and then school starts and you can't be bothered." She was clearly using you.

"Look, Jeremy, I really appreciate all the pharmaceuticals, but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." That's a little harsh.

"When's the last time you had sex with a puppy?" Oh burn.

"Hey, keep it down. I don't want to tell the whole world I deflowered Elena's kid brother."

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered." Well isn't this kid witty.

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze. It's over. You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler." So she's seeing another guy, huh?

"Oh, come on, the guy's a total douche. He only wants you for your ass." And he's an absolute moron? Doesn't she have any brain cells or something?

"Yeah? What do you want me for?" Well it's obviously for your lovely personality...yeah as you can guess, i'm a little sarcastic.

Just then Stefan and Elena came through the doors. Well, I think it's about time I properly introduced myself. I made my way over to them.

"Hi, you must be Elena. I'm Sutton, Stefan's sister." I put on a charming smile which could rival Stefan's and stuck out my hand.

"Hey, I'm Elena. It's nice to officially meet you instead of walking into your brother in the hall way." She let out a small laugh and shook my hand.

I decided to work my magic and put Stefan on the spot. I put on my most innocent look and said "Stefan's being talking about you all afternoon!"

I felt Stefan's brooding glare on me which made me smirk, my work here is done.

"Oh, really?" Elena seemed shocked, perfect.

Before I could answer her a blue eyed, blonde haired guy came up to us.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." he said focusing his gaze on Stefan. Strange, his eyes were full of jealousy.

"Hi. Stefan." Stefan sounded as confused by his gaze as I felt.

"Hey." Elena said rather awkwardly. Did they date or something?

We all walked over to a table where Elena's friends were sitting.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" a seemingly ditzy blonde girl, who I believe is called Caroline, asked.

"Mm-Hmm. And we moved when we were still young." Well, half of that was true anyway.

"Parents?" Bonnie, who was the "psychic" girl from earlier, curiously questioned.

"Our parents passed away." More like they were killed. Details, details.

"I'm sorry. Any other siblings?" Oh boy, sensitive subject.

"None that we talk to. We live with our uncle."

"So, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline pointed out.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained.

Stefan turned to Elena "Are you going?" I see, he's going to use this as an opportunity. Maybe I'll ask Jeremy if he's going.

"Of course she is." Bonnie said shooting Elena a look.

We stayed and talked for a little while longer and then decided to say our goodbyes and head home.

"So what do you think of Elena then?" Stefan asked in a hopeful manner.

I pretended to think long and hard about my answer, just to tease him. "I think she's very nice and is very different to Katherine. You have my approval." I finally answered, sticking my tongue out at him. Mature I know. He looked relieved and gave me a playful push. I just giggled and smiled at him. When we got home Zach, our "uncle", looked angry.

"You promised." he glared at us.

"Huh?" was my genius answer. He shoved a newspaper in our faces.

"This was an animal attack." Stefan stated, his smile soon disappearing into a frown.

However, Zach wasn't going to drop this. "Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control."

"And we do." I said defensively, trying to keep calm.

Zach's gaze flickered towards me and then back to Stefan. "Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you both being here, it's just going to stir things up." he pleaded.

"That's not our intention." Stefan said.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" I was starting to get sick of this.

"We don't have to explain ourselves." I could tell that Stefan was starting to get sick of this too.

Zach sighed "I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore." Excuse me? Mystic Falls is our home just as much as it is yours.

"Where do we belong?" Here, is the answer to that.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." You're right. You can't tell us what to do. Zach left the room and Stefan went over to a shelf and pulled out a journal. He took out an old picture of Elena from 1864. However, it's not Elena. It's Katherine Pierce, my descendant, who looks exactly like Elena. The only difference is her hair was curly and Elena's is straight. Stefan stared at it and I could tell that he was trying to figure out why Elena looks like Katherine. I was too.

The next day I had math again, exciting right? Well i've decided that i'm going to use this as an opportunity to ask Jeremy about the back to school party. I walked in giving the teacher a fake innocent smile and sat down in my seat.

"Hey!" I said turning to Jeremy with my sweetest smile.

"Hey." He replied giving a bigger, and nicer might I add, smile than yesterday.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" I enquired trying my best to sound blasé.

"Of course, I kind of live for that kind of thing, you know getting drunk and partying." he said smirking.

"Great! So, i'll see you there?" Damn, that sounded a bit too hopeful.

"Sure." he said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Awesome" I smiled and turned my attention towards the teacher.

When I got home I spent about an hour going through my entire wardrobe trying to put together the perfect outfit. Thank god for vampire speed! I had a shower, got dressed, and did my hair. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a gold tank top and brown ankle boots. I didn't want to look like I made too much of an effort. I decided to let my hair dry into it's natural loose curls and put on black eyeliner, mascara and a sugar pink lipgloss.

"Let's go, Sutton!" Stefan shouted. I quickly threw on my black jacket, did up the gold buttons and ran downstairs.

We got to the party and most of the people already looked pretty drunk. Caroline came up to us.

"Hey! You made it!" she shrieked in that ditzy voice of hers.

"We did." Stefan said with a look that practically screamed "help me".

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline said more to Stefan than me.

"Well, I'm-" Stefan started.

But she just cut him off "Oh, come on."

I listened out for Elena, so I could find her and let her know that Caroline is basically vampnapping Stefan. Haha vampnapping, how hilarious am I? But seriously though, where is she?!

"So where is he?" Well, there's Bonnie.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Aha, Elena, bingo.

They're going on about this psychic thing again? "Right, I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait, you need a crystal ball." Seriously…? I let my eyes scan the area for them and saw Elena giving Bonnie a beer bottle. Bonnie took the bottle, brushing Elena's hand as she did, and started spacing out. Suddenly, she came back to her senses and abruptly pulled her hand back. I frowned at this. What just happened? I started making my way over to them.

"What?" Elena asked, clearly worried about her friend.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." A crow?

"What?" Elena asked again.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." I stopped dead in my tracks. A crow? Fog? A man? It couldn't be. I need to talk to Stefan. What was Bonnie's last name? Bennett? Hmm. I saw Bonnie walk off and was about to go over to Elena when Stefan appeared behind her. I decided to leave it until later and let Stefan enjoy himself. I had my own Gilbert to find anyway.

I found Jeremy leaning against a tree, casually drinking his beer and watching the party.

"Hey loner." I called teasingly.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd get here." He said smiling at me.

"Well, my brother was practically kidnapped by Caroline so I was going to save him but then I got distracted and by that time he had found Elena. So I decided to find you." Great, i'm babbling.

"Ah right. It's pretty noisy here, wanna take a walk through the woods? I promise there won't be any monsters ready to eat you out there." He gestured towards a path in the woods. Ironic how i'm pretty much exactly what he had just described.

"Sure, why not?"

We walked through the woods in a comfortable silence until we heard two voices. "No, Ty. I'm not having sex against a tree." Hey, isn't that Vicki?

"Oh, come on, it would be hot." And her idiot of a boyfriend.

"For who? No, it's not going to happen. It's not going to happen, not here, not like this. No. I said no. I said no! Ow, that hurts!" She sounded like she was struggling against him and before I knew it Jeremy was running towards them. So much for a quiet walk.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I ran after Jeremy and found him pulling Tyler off of Vicki.

Tyler glared at Jeremy "You know, you're starting to get on my nerves, Gilbert." Yeah and you're getting on mine.

"Just go, Tyler, get the hell away from me." I guess she does have some brain cells then.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Ouch.

Vicki turned to Jeremy "I didn't need your help." Clearly. Note the sarcasm.

"It seems like you did." Agreed.

"He was just drunk." Are you serious?

"Are you seriously defending him?!" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Who are you?" Vicki asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh right, I'm Sutton Salvatore." Awkward...

Jeremy decided to cut in "I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?"

"No, you're worse. You want to talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." Vicki screamed angrily.

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy demanded

"That's what I know." She said and then walked off.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked him, rubbing his back, it was a stupid question really.

"Why does she put up with that?" he asked looking at me with a frown on his face.

I sighed, thought about my answer for a minute and looked up at him "We only accept the love that we think we deserve." He gave me a look of understanding.

**3rd Person POV**

Vicki was walking through the woods when she heard a twig snapping "Jeremy? Is that you? Jeremy?" She called out shakily. Suddenly she was surrounded by fog. A man came up behind her and attacked her.

**Sutton's POV**

After our talk we went back to the party. "Hey Jer? Vicki's been gone a while hasn't she?"

"I know. I'm starting to get worried."

"Let's go look for her." We started to walk back towards the woods when Elena called Jeremy.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?"

"I don't want to hear it!" he shouted grabbing my hand and pulling me to the woods.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena screamed and followed us. Suddenly, an overwhelming smell of blood washed over me. Jeremy tripped over something, and that something was Vicki's body. What I saw almost made me sick. She was bitten. By a vampire who wasn't me or Stefan. We have an unwanted, surprise visitor. My attention was quickly brought back to a distraught Jeremy.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" he cried breathlessly.

"Oh my god!" Elena screamed looking like she was about to pass out. Elena told Jeremy to pick up Vicki's lifeless body and started running towards the party. I followed after Jeremy and heard Elena screaming.

"Somebody help!"

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt shouted looking at his sister.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt said frantically.

Tyler got everyone to stop crowding around her "Everybody back up, give her some space!"

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena told them. I went over to Stefan and we shared a knowing look.

I heard someone say"Put this on her neck."

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt looked up at me and Stefan as we walked away.

We got home as quickly as we could. We needed to have a serious talk. Zach heard our abrupt entrance and looked at our worried expressions.

"What's going on?"

I decided to be the one to inform him of our bad news "Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't us."Me and Stefan went up to Stefan's room and a crow appeared on his balcony. A crow? Fog? It has to be him.

Stefan took the name right out of my mouth "Damon." A man with black hair and piercing blue eyes suddenly appeared on the balcony.

"Hello, brother." Came a smug voice.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asked narrowing his eyes.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"When'd you get here?"

"Well, I couldn't miss your's and Sutton's first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it. And you Sutton, I've missed very much. Do I get a hug?" Damon said turning to me.

"No, not after what you've been up to." I said accusingly.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan said.

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Said in his annoying sarcastic way.

"Why are you here?" Stefan enquired.

"I miss my little brother and sister." Sure you do.

I stepped in at this point "You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." He told me with that smirk of his. I just want to smack it right off of his face.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Stefan mentioned.

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you two." That little...

"Why are you here now?" Asked again.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena." Here we go again. The exact thing that I wanted to avoid.

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon was trying to push Stefan's buttons.

"She's not Katherine."

I felt the need to back up Stefan's point."He's right. She's not Katherine. She's someone else entirely."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Does he ever give up?

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Thank god.

But Damon didn't stop. "Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" He started hitting Stefan and I could see that Stefan was getting angry.

"Stop it." Stefan said firmly.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." And he's still pushing…

"Stop it!" Stefan growled.

"Damon, that's enough." I warned but he didn't stop.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Stefan's face started changing, veins appearing under his eyes and fangs appearing from his gum. "I can." Damon said. And that was enough to send Stefan straight over the edge.

"I said stop!" Stefan yelled running to Damon and throwing him out of the window. Great, now we need a new window. I hope this doesn't become a regular thing otherwise we'll need the window repair guy on speed dial. I jumped out after them to break up the fight but found Stefan alone on the pavement.

Damon then appeared in front of us. "I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face—thing. It was good." He commented mockingly. Unfortunately, whereas the animal blood is enough to keep Stefan alive, it makes hime weaker than a regular vampire. Meaning as long as he's on his bunny diet, Damon will always be stronger than him.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan said.

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"We won't allow it." I corrected.

"I take that as an invitation."

I let out a groan "Please don't."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan said.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Isn't he just great?

"Just stay away from Elena." Begged Stefan.

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Me and Stefan both looked at his hand where his ring should be. Damon must have taken it when they fell out of the window. "Relax. It's right here." Damon then grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry Zach." Damon sneered. He then walked over to me, kissed my forehead and left. I decided to go and check up on Jeremy.

**3rd Person POV**

Vicki was laying in a hospital bed. Her brother, Matt, was sat waiting anxiously for her to wake up. She began to stir.

"Vicki...Hey. Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be ok." Matt said soothingly.

"Matt-" She tried to talk but Matt cut her off.

"Hey, don't try to talk, ok? You're fine."

"Vampire." She whispered.

**Sutton's POV**

I knocked on the Gilbert's door and waited patiently for someone to answer it. Elena finally answered the door.

"Hi, I know it's late and Jeremy probably doesn't want visitors but...is he ok?" I asked feeling a little shy.

"Oh no it's fine, he's a little shaken up but maybe you could comfort him better than I can." She said softly. She opened the door further and said "Come in" I hesitantly stepped into the household and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that I could walk right in. "Go up the stairs and it's the second door on the right" she instructed.

"Thank you" I smiled and walked up stairs. I got to the door and took a deep breath. I gently tapped on the door.

"Go away Elena." came the response.

"It's Sutton." He opened the door. His eyes were filled with tears and his lips were turned into a frown.

"Hey." he whispered. He gestured for me to come into his room and shut the door behind me.

"I know it's a stupid question but, are you ok?" I asked quietly. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face into my hair. I wrapped my arms around and rubbed his back soothingly. I couldn't help but silently curse Damon in my head.

**So that's chapter 1. This is my first story so i'm sorry if it's not that great!**


	4. The Night of the Comet

**3rd Person POV**

A man and a woman are camping in the forest when fog descends around the tent. "Hey. Did you hear that?" The woman asked her boyfriend.

"Hear what?"

"I heard thunder."

"There's no thunder." the man reassured her.

"Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet."

"It's not gonna rain. Listen, I...got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move." he said as he got out of the tent.

"Stay dry." she warned.

"It's not gonna rain." A dripping noise started pounding against the tent.

"I knew it!" the woman exclaimed. "I told you it was gonna rain!" She started to climb out of the tent. When she was completely out of the tent, she started investigating the dripping noise. However, it wasn't water. It was blood. She looked up and saw the body of her boyfriend up in a tree. She let out loud scream and ran to the car. "Open! No! Please!" she begged. The car started to beep as the doors unlocked. The woman glanced around nervously, trying to find someone who could help her. Suddenly, someone dropped down from a tree and killed her.

**Sutton's POV**

I rudely awakened by the incessant ringing of my alarm clock. I let out a yawn and stretched out my limbs before getting up. I showered, washed my hair and got dressed. I decided to wear a waist high, purple plaid skirt, paired with a black tank top and a pair of high heeled ankle boots. I dried my hair and straightened it for a change. I grabbed my black leather jacket, which had 3/4 length sleeves, and went into Stefan's room.

I found Stefan writing in his diary, and me being the nosy person I am, looked over his shoulder and read what he had written. He made no effort to cover it up as he was already used to me reading his diary. Well if he won't make any effort to hide them, why should I make any effort to avoid reading them. I started reading it out loud in my overly dramatic, generic guy voice.

"Dear diary, this morning is...different. There is change. I can sense it, feel it. I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. I welcome the day...Because I know...I will see her again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good."

Stefan rolled his eyes "Are you done mocking me?"

"Well, that depends, are done being all broody?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm done." We went downstairs and I grabbed a bag of blood and poured it into a glass. Yeah, I have class.

"Sutton, hurry up!" Stefan yelled from the living room.

"Ok, ok, i'm coming jeez" I muttered, knowing all too well that he could hear me.

I walked into math, completely ignoring the teacher and sat down in my seat. I turned to Jeremy and said "Hey. How are you feeling today?" and one of my infamous stupid questions strikes again.

"I've been better. I went to the hospital this morning but they wouldn't let me see Vicki."

"She probably just needs to rest." I said, trying to make him feel better.

"I guess." he sighed.

"Why don't you go and visit her later?" I suggested.

"Yeah that's what I was planning on doing." Oh duh. You know for someone who has been around for over a 1000 years, I can be pretty stupid.

Math finally ended and I walked out with Jeremy. "Ugh that teacher hates me! What did I ever do to him?! 'Would you like to come and teach the class Miss Salvatore?' Does it look like I want to teach them? Bet I could teach better than him anyway." Jeremy just laughed at my ramblings whilst shaking his head at me. Stupid teacher. Just then, Vicki's idiot boyfriend came walking down the hallway talking to some girl. Jeremy walked up to him.

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?" Uh oh. I can see this ending badly.

"She's fine. Now get out of here." Rude much? Like he's actually been to see her.

Jeremy kept throwing questions at him. "How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Tyler threatened. Yeah, and I'm gonna kick yours.

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy snarled as he shoved Tyler. Woo, go Jeremy!

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you." Woah. Jeremy grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

"That was intense." I commented.

"Yeah, well it needed to be done." Jeremy said turning towards me. I looked down at my hand which Jeremy was still holding. He followed my gaze, cleared his throat and dropped my hand.

"Err sorry." he apologised awkwardly.

"It's ok." I said feeling just as awkward. We walked outside and I immediately spotted Stefan.

"I need to go speak to my brother so I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah sure, no problem" He said smiling at me.

I walked over to the table Stefan was sat on. "He-" I was cut off by Stefan holding his finger up to, telling me to be quiet. Well that was rude. I followed his gaze and found Matt and Elena talking. I sat down opposite Stefan and listened to their conversation.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." I heard Matt Say. Seriously Damon?!

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asked. I can answer this one, vampire.

"She said it was a vampire." Great, so Vicki remembers.

"What?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out." Perfect, just perfect.

"OK, that is weird." Not really.

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?" Ooh this is getting interesting.

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you."

"You know, I'm...I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." Awkward. Stefan stood up and walked off. I'm sorry, what am I? Invisible? Ugh.

I got home from school, threw my bag on the couch and went to get a glass of blood. I had no idea where Stefan went, so I just did my homework and waited for him to come home. I was laying on the couch, staring into space, when Zach walked in. "Where's Stefan?" he asked. "Who knows? He just stormed off earlier."

**3rd Person POV**

At the hospital Matt Donovan was sat by his sister's bed waiting for her to wake up. Suddenly, she woke with a start. "Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?" Matt said, trying his best to calm her down.

"No! No! Get off! No! No! No!" Vicki struggled.

"Nurse!" yelled Matt. He left the room to look for a doctor. As soon as he was gone Stefan Salvatore walked in. He went over to Vicki and look directly into her eyes.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." He told her as he compelled her.

"It's all I remember." Vicki said in monotone voice. "An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember."

"It's all I remember." She repeated.

"Nurse! I need help! It's my sister." Just as Stefan left the room, Matt lead the nurse to his sister and caught Stefan leaving out of the corner of his eye.

"She seems fine." said the nurse, checking Vicki. Matt walked out of the room and followed Stefan. Stefan could hear Matt following him and tried to lose him. He walked into a room filled with blood donors and blood bags. His could feel his face starting to change and got out of there as quickly as he could. Matt then came into the room and searched for Stefan but he was nowhere to be seen.

**Sutton's POV **

Stefan walked in looking as broody as ever. Aww man, smiling Stefan was doing so well!

"What's wrong? And why is you brooding look making a comeback?" I asked.

"I almost lost control again today." He said whilst looking down.

"With Elena? You've really gotta le-" I started but, for the second time today, I was cut off by Stefan. This better be the last time he does that today.

"Not with Elena. In a room full of blood donors and blood bags."

"In a- What the heck were you doing in a room full of blood donors and blood bags?!" I asked, taken aback by his answer.

"I was fixing Damon's mistake." Ah, now I get it. He went and payed a visit to Vicki.

"Oh."

I was in my room when I heard the front door open.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I heard Elena call. I then heard a crow cry out, and then Damon's footsteps. Oh yeah, Damon's living with us now by the way. Isn't that just great?

"I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open." I heard Elena apologise, clearly surprised by Damon's appearance.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan and Sutton's brother." I ran downstairs at human speed to save Elena.

"They didn't tell me they had a brother."

"Well, Stefan and Sutton aren't ones to brag." Oh please. Get over yourself.

"Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Wow. This is your living room?"

"Living room, parlour, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste."

"Hey Elena, I see you've met Damon." I interrupted before Damon could say anything however, he just does not give up.

"I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"Damon." I warned through gritted teeth.

"The last one?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" He took a moment to look at Elena's puzzled expression.

"Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." He said acting as though he had no idea Stefan hadn't mentioned her.

"Nope." Elena said awkwardly.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Damon said in a smug tone. I am so going to hurt him later.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." He said, sensing Stefan's presence.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan turned his gaze away from Damon and towards Elena.

"I know. I should have called, I just…" Elena trailed off.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, guys? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan said, rather abruptly.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon. Bye Sutton." Elena said, sounding grateful for Stefan's invitation to leave.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." a smirking Damon said.

I waved at her. "Bye Elena." She went to leave but Stefan was blocking her way. He was too busy glaring at Damon to realise that he was in the way so Elena tried to get his attention.

"Stefan...Stefan?" Stefan snapped out of it and moved out of her way. Elena almost ran out of the house.

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess…hospital." Damon said to Stefan in a patronising manner.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said, glaring at Damon.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." He was right.

"Maybe you should've let me do it, Stefan." I said quietly. Stefan turned to me.

"How long was Elena here?"

However, before I could answer, Damon jumped in. "Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?"

"I'm not playing any game." Stefan said firmly.

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Wow. That was snide.

"Damon!" I shouted in shock.

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?" Stefan shot back at him. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon said, his voice full of mystery.

**3rd Person POV**

At Mystic Falls hospital Vicki woke up and looked over to Matt, who was asleep in the chair. She got up and walked into the bathroom to wash her hands. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and caught a glimpse of Damon Salvatore. She shrieked and turned around, only to find that no one was there. She went into her hospital room and shook her brother.

"Matt. Mattie?" All of a sudden her sleeping brother turned into Damon Salvatore. He had long sharp fangs, red eyes and black veins under his eyes. Vicki screamed and woke up from her nightmare. She looked around the room and saw she was alone.

**Sutton's POV**

Me and Stefan were lounging around when Zach suddenly bursted through the kitchen door. "What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Well, thats was awfully random. I mean he has been here for a few days now.

Stefan answered his question. "'Cause I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his." It's really quite sad.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't. I took care of her."

"You're sure?"

"I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon and Sutton."

I sighed. "This is why you should've asked me to do it."

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" Zach asked, his voiced laced with worry.

"I don't know. I'll deal with it." Stefan said, aspirated.

"Is she worth it? Uncle Stefan, this girl you came back for?" Zach asked in a small voice. Stefan just shot him a look.

I got sick of listening to Zach complaining so I decided to head to The Grill. When I got there I spotted my favourite Gilbert. A smile made it's way to lips. Well, that is until I saw who Jeremy was talking to. Wait, was I jealous? Nah, I couldn't be, could I? I listened in on their conversation. I have got to stop doing this…ah who am I kidding? I'll never stop eavesdropping on people's conversations.

"Vicki, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, shocked at the fact she was out and about.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day." she said sounding extremely annoyed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Does he really need to be that worried about her? She can't be that bad if she's walking around, can she?

"I hurt." Oh poor you.

"Well, the doctor gave you something, right?" "The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. I think they were on to me." They both laughed and I saw Jeremy giving her pills, yet again. "Here. Knock yourself out, literally."

"Thanks, Jer."

"So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?" Great, he's flirting now.

"I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few." Ugh, sickening. I saw Tyler walk up to them, thank god.

"Hey, Vick. How you feeling?" Tyler asked.

"Like you care." Vicki said, walking away. Tyler looked over at Jeremy, who was trying to hide his laughter.

"What are you lookin' at, Gilbert?" Jeremy just shrugged and walked away. I took the opportunity to make my presence known.

"Hey Jer!" I said, giving him my million dollar smile.

"Hey Sun!" He said, returning my smile.

"Sun?" I asked puzzled. "Yeah, that's my new nickname for you! You know, take away both t's and the o and you're left with Sun." he explained.

My lips formed an "o" shape. "Oh, clever!" I laughed. He joined in with my laughter.

"Well, I've gotta head outside now. I'll see you later." He said giving me a quick hug and walking off. I frowned. Great, now i'm alone. My attention was soon diverted towards my brother's voice. I saw Damon sitting at the bar, talking with Vicki.

"I know you." Vicki said, trying to remember how she knew him.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Damon said sarcastically.

"Um...I don't...I don't know how, but...your face. Excuse me. Sorry." She stuttered and left. I saw her go into the restroom. I looked towards Damon only to find him gone. That's when I heard a scream.

**3rd Person POV**

Jeremy Gilbert was searching the crowd for Vicki. He saw his sister and her friends talking and walked up to them. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler spat at him. Jeremy glared at Tyler.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler replied in a mocking manner.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Ask him." Tyler said. "You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy said, clearly annoyed.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked angrily.

Tyler smirked "She's never gonna go for you."

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy rubbed in his face. Tyler looked taken aback.

"Yeah, right." He scoffed.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked, clearly in shock.

"There's no way." Tyler scoffed, once again.

Jeremy smirked "And I didn't even have to force her into it."

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked, glaring at Tyler.

Tyler just blew it off. "Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said angrily.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie offered.

"I'll check the square." said Matt.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said, trying to avoid Elena. Elena wasn't having any of that though.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?"

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy said, defensively. Elena huffed.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!" argued Jeremy.

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me."

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy said, walking off.

**Sutton's POV **

I went to find Stefan so that we could go and help Vicki.

"STEFAN" I yelled as I saw him in the street.

"What is it? What's wrong?" but before I could answer him Matt came up to us.

"Hey."

"Hey." Stefan replied.

"Have you guys seen my sister?" I gave Stefan a desperate look as Stefan answered Matt.

"No, sorry."

"I can't find her. She's missing."

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan offered. We were about to leave when Matt spoke up again.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday."

"Did you?" Stefan asked.

"What were you doing there?" questioned Matt.

"Visiting." Stefan stated.

"Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her." Was that supposed to be a threat or something? I heard a scream nearby, followed by Damon and Vicki's voices. I turned to Stefan and he looked at me with wide eyes. Stefan excused us.

"Excuse us." We ran towards Vicki and Damon voices and jumped up onto the roof they were standing on.

"No! No!" Vicki cried.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." Damon taunted.

Damon turned towards Stefan "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?"

"Let her go." Stefan demanded angrily.

"Shh." Damon said to then turned back towards us. "Really? Ok." he said pulling Vicki to the edge of the roof.

"NO!" Screeched Vicki

"No! Damon Stop! Please." I pleaded, horrified. Damon threw Vicki towards me and I caught her.

"Ugh! Relax."

"What's happening?" Vicki whimpered.

Damon turned to Stefan "I don't need her to be dead, but…you might." He crouched down in front of Vicki. "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal." Vicki sobbed.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon said, encouraging her to remember.

"A vampire."

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" Vicki screamed in realisation.

"Wrong!" Wait what?! "Don't." Stefan begged. "It was Stefan." Damon told Vicki.

"Don't." Stefan tried again.

"Come here." Damon said as he grabbed both sides of Vicki's head. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He said compelling her. I gasped.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki replied, in a trance. "He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." I said, shakily. He turned towards me.

"Sorry Sutton. But I made Stefan a promise and I intend to keep it." He turned to Stefan "If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." He pulled off Vicki's bandage and threw her towards Stefan. "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlour tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."

"No!" screamed Vicki.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square." Damon said to Stefan.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Stefan asked Damon.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!"

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

I spoke up "You're forgetting one thing, Damon. I can fix this. I'm older than you and a lot stronger than you, remember?"

"Huh. Well, at least I know where your loyalty lies." Damon said sneering at me.

"Damon..I love both of you. You're the brothers I never had but I can't let you ruin our lives here!" I tried to reason with him. Damon watched my face carefully for a moment and then turned to Vicki.

"Come here sweetheart." he cooed.

"No!" Vicki screamed.

"It's ok." He whispered something in her ear and she suddenly became relaxed.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh…" She groaned.

"You Okay?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." She said in a daze and then walked off.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon said.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan questioned.

"That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." he said as he left.

After that drama I went back to The Grill. I saw Vicki, with a fresh bandage, kissing Tyler. I looked away and saw Jeremy watching them with a sad look on his face. I walked over to him. "Hey." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced down at me, offering me a small smile. "Hey." He said quietly. I took his hand in my own and gave it a small squeeze. He gave me a grateful look and returned the squeeze. "Why don't we go for a walk?" I suggested. "Sure." he said pulling me out the door. This seems to be happening way too often.

We walked in a comfortable silence, our hands still entwined. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed lightly. "Jeremy?" I asked quietly. "Yeah?" I gathered up all of my courage and asked "Are you in love with Vicki?" It took him a while to reply, "I'm not sure. I know I like her, a lot. Why?" "It's just that she keeps hurting you. How can you keep on liking her?" "I wish I could answer that, but I can't. All I know is that I like her and that I probably, no matter how many times she hurts me, always will." Ouch, that. I quickly blinked away the tears that had gathered in my eyes. Stupid emotions. I ripped my hand out of his and muttered out an excuse about needing to get home.

Well, it's official. I'm quickly falling in love with Jeremy Gilbert and there's nothing I can do about it.


	5. Friday Night Bites

**Sutton's POV **I woke up in an extremely bad mood this morning. I threw my alarm clock against the wall, smashing it into pieces. I got up, showered, threw on a pair of waist high shorts and tucked in a long sleeved, white blouse. I brushed out my long, wavy hair and slipped on a pair of black wedges.

I walked downstairs with a frown on my face and sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. I heard Stefan come in through the front door. I guess he's been hunting bunnies.

"Good morning" Stefan said flashing me one of his rare smiles.

"Is it?" I asked sarcastically. Wow, I sounded just like Damon. Oh god.

"Woah, what's up with you?" He asked.

I sighed knowing it was wrong to practically bite his head off. "I'm sorry, i'm just tired." I lied. Look, I know lying is wrong but Stef is finally happy. I am not going to be the one to ruin that.

"Ok, well drink up. We've got to get going." He gave me a one armed hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm coming." I gulped down the blood and grabbed my bag. "Let's go brother" I said pulling Stefan out the door.

Me and Stefan got to school and parted ways. Since we still had a while until classes started, I sat down on a bench and rested my head on my arms. I listened in on some conversations to past time and found a rather interesting one.

"I rock. I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat." Ugh, Vicki. The last voice I want to hear right now.

"You and Tyler have fun." Wow, did Jeremy just turn Vicki down?

"Don't be like that. Come on. I want you to go." Oh really?

"You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait...everyone already knows." Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Yeah. But it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang."

"Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?" Of course she was.

"Screw you." You already have Vicki, believe me, I've heard all about it. Unfortunately.

"No, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears." Vicki just scoffed and walked away.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I lifted my head and saw my brother. The good one.

"Come on, let's go say hi to Elena and Bonnie. You look like you need cheering up." Stefan said gesturing to Bonnie and Elena with his head.

"Ok." I gave him a weak smile. I got up and walked over to them with Stefan.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie." Stefan said politely.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie excused herself.

"Bonnie, wait…" Elena trailed off.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan stated.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena said reassuringly.

I overheard Tyler and Matt talking.

"Look... there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." Tyler teased Matt. Ugh, what a jerk.

"You're a dick." Matt said, annoyed. My point exactly.

"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Gnomes, idiot.

"Gnomes." At least one of them has a brain.

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you guys free tonight?" I heard Elena say.

"Yes." Stefan confirmed.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Sutton and Bonnie. You and Bonnie will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." I just nodded.

I went back to listening to Matt and Tyler's conversation.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt said, trying to make a point.

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler pointed out as if it was that obvious. I risked a glance in their direction and saw Tyler getting ready to throw a football.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt tried to stop him. Tyler threw the ball at Stefan, who had his back towards him. Yeah, like that'll work. I smirked. Stefan quickly turned around, caught the ball, and threw it back to Tyler with a little extra force. Tyler and Matt had shocked expressions. Elena and I laughed.

We were standing at Elena's locker, waiting for her to get her books out.

"That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena gushed at Stefan.

"I used to. It was a long time ago." Yup. Over 100 years ago.

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan refused, letting out a laugh.

"So you don't like football?" Elena asked confused.

"Oh no, Stefan loves football. Trust me!" I interrupted. I think joining a football team would be good for him.

"Sutton's right. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels." Stefan said.

"They don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends." Elena pleaded.

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery."

I laughed. "Ouch. I think he's got you there, Elena."

Elena looked at me, her jaw dropped open. "Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl. There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything, very busy." Elena defended herself. I stuck my tongue out at her. Mature, I know.

"Well, we look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan said, breaking up our playful argument.

"Soon. She's working on it."

I walked into my class and took my seat next to Jeremy.

"Hey Sun, you ok? You left pretty quickly the other night." Jeremy asked.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, hey. Um I'm-i'm fine, I just had to get home before my brother started to freak out. Sorry." I said avoiding his gaze.

"So do you wanna hang out later?"

"Uh I can't sorry. I'm having dinner with your sister and Bonnie."

"Oh, no that's ok." I felt so bad! His eyes became all sad and I couldn't help but give in.

"Um there's a football game coming up right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? You a fan?"

"Not really but we could hang out the, that is if you want to?" I suggested.

"Yeah, great!" He gave me a charming smile and then turned his attention back to the teacher.

Oh man, what have I just done?

I saw Elena in the hallway. "ELENA!" She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Sutton!" She smiled.

"Where are you headed?"

"The field. Cheerleading practice." She explained, rolling her eyes.

"Fun…" I commented.

"Wanna come and watch?"

"Sure, why not?" We walked out to the field.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie exclaimed, seeing Elena.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?"

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Sutton and Stefan. You have to give Stefan a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." Nice change of subject...

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there."

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie gave in.

"Good." Elena said, satisfied with her answer. Bonnie turned to me.

"So Sutton, you gonna join the squad?" She asked, smiling at me.

I laughed and quickly declined. "No way! Not really my scene!"

"That's a shame! You would look so cute in a cheerleading uniform! Seriously though, where is Caroline?"

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena frowned.

"I'll try her again." Just as Bonnie was about to call her a car stopped by the field and I almost gagged at the sight. There was a perky blonde sat in the passenger's seat kissing an all to familiar male. My brother. The bad one.

"Uh…" Elena took the word right out of my mouth.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said in realisation.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she looked from Elena to me. "Salvatore, as in Sutton and Stefan?!"

Caroline came bouncing over. "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross. And did I mention GROSS. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." There are seriously no words to describe that girl. I looked over to Damon who waved at me, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head. Elena walked over to me and we looked across the field where Stefan was playing football. I smiled at the fact that he took Elena's advice.

School finally ended and we got home. I was bored so I decided to follow Stefan to his room and annoy him, just like a little sister should do. However, when we got in there, Damon was reading most recent diary.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives." Damon mocked. Stefan ripped the diary out of Damon's hands.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded.

"I've come to apologise. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and...I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." Yeah right. Damon couldn't keep a straight face any longer.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." I said.

He looked at me. "Of course it doesn't, Sutton." He then turned to Stefan. "I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me...I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck." Damon said sarcastically. Ugh, he real gets on my nerves, I mean I love him but still.

We arrived at Elena's and Stefan rang the doorbell. Elena answered the door.

"Hey guys, come in."

We were eating dinner in an awkward silence when Elena decided to start of a conversation.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan joked.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and…" Bonnie cut her off.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Why don't you tell Stefan and Sutton about your family?"

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Was her lame attempt of explaining.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." I knew it.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use."

Stefan spoke up. "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

"My family came by way of Salem." Looking at Stefan for the first time tonight.

I decided to help Stefan out. "Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah." Bonnie said smiling at me.

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan commented.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan said, clearly impressing Bonnie.

Bonnie grinned. "Yeah, they are." The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said confused.

I heard a ditzy voice. "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Oh no. It's Caroline.

"Oh." Elena said, surprised.

"Hope you don't mind." Oh joy, Damon's here too. Stefan rose from his seat and made his way over to Elena.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon replied, glancing at Elena.

"Oh, yeah, you can…" Elena started.

Stefan cut in. "No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline said.

"We're just... finishing up." came Stefan's excuse.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena said.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon said, that annoying smirk of his present on his face.

"Thank you."

I walked over to Elena. "Hey, thanks for having me but I think i'm going to head home. I'm tired."

"Oh, that's ok! Thanks for coming." She smiled.

"Bye everyone! Stef, Dae, I'll see you both at home." I called.

I went home, collected my homework and went to The Grill. Ok, so i'm not really tired. Just didn't want to be involved in awkward conversation is all. When I got to The Grill I wasn't at all surprised to find Vicki, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy there in different parts of the room. I watched Tyler grab Vicki.

"Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later." Vicki protested.

"I'll see you later." Tyler said.

"She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." Matt said.

Jeremy then appeared by them. "I find it pretty easy." Tyler bumped into Jeremy on purpose.

"All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's...That's real nice." Jeremy said, smirking.

"I don't need to impress her. I already won. Now you're dead." Tyler said.

Jeremy got in his face "Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up."

"Ty, don't!" Matt warned.

"The next time I see you, Gilbert…"

"No, next time I see you." Then they both walked to different sides of the room. Matt turned to Vicki, who had been watching.

"What are you doin', Vick?" He asked.

I walked over to Jeremy. "Fighting again?" I teased.

He looked up and smiled "Yeah, I guess."

"Will you guys ever stop arguing over her?" I asked frowning.

"Who knows." Not the answer I was looking for.

"One of these days someone is going to get hurt, Jer." I warned.

"Let's hope it's him." He said rolling his eyes. Why can't he see that Vicki will never stop going back to Tyler?!

"Well, personally I think you both need a good hit on the head to knock some sense into you. Fighting over a girl isn't worth it. Believe me, I've seen what it can do to people." I said seriously and left him to think about what I said. So much for having a drink and doing my homework.

I woke up to Damon shaking me. I must have fallen asleep whilst doing my homework. Figures.

"Well good evening, sleeping beauty." He said smirking at me. Still half asleep, I glared at him.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Because I can little sis." Seriously? I got up, walked over to him and hit him on the head.

"Bad Damon. Never wake a sleeping teenager." I said, telling him off as if he was a 5 year old.

"Please forgive me, princess." Ah princess, a nickname of mine that Damon had grown rather fond of.

"Oh get lost Damon." I rolled my eyes and went up to my room.

A little while later I heard Stefan walk in. He went up into his room, so I decided to say hi. He was writing in his diary again, shock horror surprise.

I read what he wrote. 'There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother. Somewhere. I keep hoping. But how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her?'

"Hey Sutton."

"Hey, you really believe Damon has some humanity left in him?" I asked quietly.

"We can only hope." He said, opening a box and pulling out a necklace.

"You going to give that to Elena?" I asked.

"It's the only way I can protect her." He said looking at me.

We arrived at school for the football game. Stefan was in his football gear. Elena walked over to us and checked Stefan out. Gag.

"Ooh. Look at you. You look hot in your jersey." She smiled at Stefan.

"What happened? No more cheerleader?" He asked, seeing her in her normal clothes.

"I quit. I'm a quitter." She admitted.

"I am going to find Jeremy before this gets all soppy." I said leaving. I found him standing away from the crowd.

I took a deep breath "Hey Jer."

"You came." He sounded…relieved?

"Of course I did. I told you I would." I asked, confused.

"I was worried that you would keep on avoiding me" He shrugged.

"I-I was so not avoiding you." I tried to deny.

"Sure you weren't." He smirked. Mr Tanner then started his speech. We both turned to look in his direction.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" The crowd booed. "But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offence, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" I cheered for my brother with everyone else. Jeremy laughed at my enthusiasm.

"What? He's my brother, what did you expect?" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, putting his hands up in defence. He looked behind me, his expression became one of sadness. Tyler walked over to us.

"Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." He sneered. Jeremy punch him in the face and they started fighting.

"Oh my god." I screamed. Well I couldn't just get in the middle of 2 guys fighting and push them apart, i'm only a girl of like, 125 pounds. Vicki then came over.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" She yelled. Did she really think that would stop him? Stefan came over and grabbed Tyler's wrist.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" But Tyler just turned and punched Stefan. However, he noticed that his hit had no effect on Stefan and he started to look nervous. I looked at Jeremy and saw him grab a broken glass bottle. He aimed it at Tyler, who moved out of the way, and hit Stefan's hand instead.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena shouted.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt came and grabbed Tyler.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." Elena ordered. I knelt by Jeremy to check him over.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy said, looking at Elena.

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena shot back at him.

"Just stop, ok?" He said. I looked over at me and his eyes softened. "I'm ok, Sun."

"Are you sure? You're still bleeding." He's lucky that i've had years to learn how to keep control of myself around blood.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, i'm good."

I looked at him for a second and then got up and offered my hand. He took and smiled gratefully at me.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." I said pulling him towards a seat. "Sit. I'm going to grab some tissue." I ordered.

"Yes M'am."

I was walking back to Jeremy when I saw Damon talking to Elena.

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He said in an arrogant voice.

"And why is that?" Elena asked, obviously annoyed.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"That could be a sign."

"Well, she's awfully young." Ha, good one Damon.

"Not much younger than you are." If only you knew Elena.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me."

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Lies.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." I have to admit, she's a smart one.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me."

"Excuse me?" Elena said, shocked.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." He was compelling her. Well it won't work… Aaaaand then Elena slapped him.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." Nicely said.

I went back to jeremy.

"Keep still Jeremy." I ordered as he fidgeted.

"You're pressing to hard." He complained.

"Maybe because someone was extremely stupid and hard-headed tonight." I accused.

"Alright, alright I get it. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising to me?"

"Because the other day you said that you've seen what fighting over a girl does to people." He said honestly.

"Well, thanks. You're forgiven." I said, smiling at him. I realised he was staring at me. I giggled. "What are you staring at?"

He smiled up at me. "You're beautiful." I was speechless to say the least.

"Uh, thank you." I laughed it off. "Well, you're clean now. We should probably get some seats before the game starts."

"Right, let's go." We were about to leave when I picked up on both of my brothers' voices.

"Actually Jer, I'm gonna meet you there. I left my phone in my brother's car so i'm going to get it. Save me a seat."

"Will do."

I followed Damon's voice and found them talking.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!" Damon said smirking.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan said.

" Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" So he figured it out then.

"Does it matter?"

I ran over to them and stood in-between the 2 of them. "Hey guys, come on, can't you get along for just one night?"

"Stay out of this, Sutton." Damon ordered. He turned to Stefan. "Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just...eat her."

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan said.

"No?"

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Who's pretending?"

"You are Damon." I yelled.

"Is that really what you both believe?"

Stefan glanced down and then back up at Damon. "Then kill me."

"What?! N-no." I stuttered.

Damon chuckled. "Well, I'm...I'm tempted."

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan said confidently.

Suddenly, Mr Tanner came up to us. "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

Damon smirked. Uh oh, I know that look. He has an idea and Damon's ideas are neither good nor fun. "If that's my humanity...then what's this?" He blurred over to Mr Tanner, bit him and drained his blood.

"Oh my god, Damon no!" I screamed.

"No!" Stefan shouted.

"Anyone, anytime, any place." Damon challenged.

"Sutton, get out of here." Stefan demanded.

"What?! Are you crazy?" I asked him. He is clearly deluded.

"Just go." I sighed angrily and left. As I was leaving I heard Matt screaming. He found Mr Tanner's body.

I walked over to the football field and saw Jeremy. However, before I got there Vicki showed up.

"It wasn't just for the drugs." She said and walked off. I walked over to him.

"Hey Jer." He stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried. I was about to come look for you." He said pulling back but still keeping hold of my shoulders.

"Sorry, it's just…I-I" Tears came to my eyes. Jeremy looked at me worriedly.

"What, what is it?"

"Matt just found Mr Tanner's body Jer. He's dead." I sobbed.

"Oh my god." He whispered, pulling me back into hug and stroking my hair. Although I was upset that Damon killed an innocent person, I was more stressed about Damon and Stefan arguing and Damon hurting more innocent people.

I got home and went straight to Stefan's room. He looked up and I let out a sob. He pulled me into his arms.

"Shh, it's ok. It's going to be ok."

"I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, Stef. But we were wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster who must be stopped. You know that, right Stefan?"

"I know Sutton, believe me. I know"

Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it :)


	6. Family Ties

**Sutton's POV**

I had fallen asleep in Stefan's after crying about Damon. Stefan jolted up and I heard Damon's voice. I guess Damon got into Stefan's head.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference. Too soon." Damon smirked. Stefan threw a knife at Damon, which hit him in the stomach. Damon pulled it out.

"All right, I deserved that." Damon admitted. "But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, groggily.

Damon turned to me. "It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.""

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked, suspicious.

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena."

"Can't touch her now." Stefan said in an almost cocky tone.

"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." I laughed at that. Damon then stabbed Stefan in the stomach. Stefan grunted and fell to the fall. I ran over to him.

Damon looked down at his blood covered shirt. "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move."

"What the hell, Damon?! You know it affects him more than it does you!" I yelled. I removed the knife and Stefan hissed.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry." I apologised.

We were sat in the living room. Damon had wondered off to wherever and we were listening to the TV. The news was on and the sheriff appeared on TV.

"I can confirm that a 12-Foot puma mountain lion attacked a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition."

I glanced over at Stefan, who was writing in his diary. 'The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?' I read. You see, Stefan has a slight…issue with human blood. When I say slight I actually mean a HUGE issue.

We went over to the Gilbert house, me for Jeremy and Stefan for Elena. Stefan knocked on the door. Elena answered.

Stefan instantly smiled. How sweet.

"Hi." Elena dragged him into the house and kissed him passionately. Clearly she didn't see me…I cleared my throat.

"Oh god, Sutton hi. Uh sorry about…" Elena trailed awkwardly.

"Hmm, where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"In his room." I gave her a smile and walked upstairs. I knocked on the door.

"What do you want Elena?" Came the annoyed response.

"Well, I don't know what Elena wants but I want to talk to you." I answered sweetly. The door opened to reveal jeremy with a charming smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful." Ok, that was sweet. I giggled. I have been doing a lot of girly giggling since meeting Jeremy. I should really cut back on that.

"Hey Jer. Got time to hang out?"

"I always have time for you Sun." He said chuckling. Now that is most definitely what I wanted to hear.

"So, I heard that the Founder's party is coming up. You going?" I asked, making myself comfortable on his bed. He sat down next to me.

"Nah, not my scene."

"Oh come on! It's going to be so boring without you." I said, playfully pouting.

"Cute. I'm not going but you could hang out with me here if you want?" He offered.

"Really?" I asked in a quiet, shy voice. Wait, shy? Since when have I been shy?

"Really." He confirmed, smiling at my sudden shyness.

"Well, I should really go, it's the first year since they decided to invite the Salvatores again. However, I would much prefer to spend my time around someone who I actually want to talk to." I laughed.

"Well then Miss Salvatore, I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"You will indeed, Mr Gilbert." I smiled whilst biting my lower lip.

"Why don't we go to The Grill?" Jeremy suddenly suggested.

"Random, I like it. Let's go."

We go to The Grill and found the usual suspects there. Caroline and Bonnie were sitting chatting quietly at a table. Tyler was walking away from his parents, and towards Vicki. Jeremy and I walked close enough so that we were in listening distance. Well, it was listening distance for Jeremy to be able to hear, I was in listening distance a while ago.

"So what you gonna buy me?" Tyler asked.

"Ugh, some class." Ok, I may not particularly like her but that was pretty hilarious. "Oh, your parents are gone. I guess we can be close now."

"What the hell does that mean?" I can't believe that he is actually shocked by her response.

"You treat me like trash. I'm sick of it."

"I don't think you're trash." Lie.

"Really? Then who are you taking to the founder's party?" Tyler sighed and smirked at her.

"Vicki Donovan. Do you want me to ask you to the founder's party?"

"No. It'll be stupid and lame." Wow, now they're both liars. They're perfect for each other.

"True. But it'll be less stupid and lame if you were there." He said and then he left. Jeremy put a hand on the small of my back and guided me over to Vicki.

"You realise you had to ask him to ask you, right? You figure if you dress up like a respectable young lady, he'll finally treat you like one?" Jeremy said, calling her out on her little plan straight away.

"Screw you, Jeremy." She spat.

"You know you're making the wrong choice, yet you make it anyway. It's sad." It is sad but I don't particularly want her to make the right choice seeing as that would be Jeremy. I turned to Jeremy, frowning.

"Please don't get involved in this Jer. I don't want there to be another fight. We both know how that ended last time." He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"There won't be another fight Sun." He promised. He then pulled me into a hug and rested his head on top of mine. I sighed.

"I should get going, my brother will be worried." I said, unwillingly pulling away from him.

"I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" He asked. Was he worried that i'd ditch him?

"Of course silly!" I giggled.

I came home and met up with Stefan just as he was walking through the front door. We saw Damon get up and grab Zach by the throat.

"You are in no position to question me." He snarled at Zach.

"Damon! Put him down." I yelled.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach choked out.

"This is not upset, Zach." Damon said.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked. I pushed Damon off of Zach. Zach fell to the floor choking. I rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." Damon smirked.

"Hey, are you ok?" Stefan asked Zach.

"No, I'm not. And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?" Zach snapped.

"I see it. All right, Zach, I see it." Stefan said, equally annoyed.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" Zach questioned.

"I can't, Zach. I can't. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I can't do that." Stefan explained.

"It's ok, Stefan. I can help you." I told him, trying to keep the peace.

"I can't let you do that, Sutton. That would mean choosing me over Damon and going against him. I know you care about us both." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand." Zach suggested.

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena." Zach beckoned us to follow him. "What?" Stefan asked. We followed Zach down to the cellar. There we saw a whole load of vervain.

"You've been growing it." I said shocked.

"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it." Isn't that the truth.

"But you're telling us. Why?" Stefan asked confused.

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."

Damon and Stefan were getting ready for the Founder's party. I was sat in the living room, flicking through a magazine, when Damon came downstairs.

"Hey Princess, do they still wear ties at this thing?"

"Probably." I said, turning the page.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan asked, coming downstairs.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?" Ugh, and how boring it was.

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves." Stefan said, pouring himself a drink.

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it Elena has a good time. My goodness, I've driven you to drink." Damon said sarcastically.

"Can't seem to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do, besides go about living my life?"

"Go about living my life. See, therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead, dude. Get over it. What do you think?"

"Did you seriously just say 'dude', Damon?" I asked. He hated that word. "It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." I let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, you know you can tell you're old. No one says stud anymore, Dae."

"Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan said, referring to Damon's previous comment.

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her." Damon sneered. I groaned. Not this argument again.

"My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know." Stefan shot back.

"I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?" Damon lifted his drink. He could obviously smell the vervain Stefan spiked it with. He chucked it on the floor.

"I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?" Damon said, clearly annoyed. Our plan was going perfectly.

"Have fun guys." I said smirking at them. I grabbed my bag and left.

I got to the Gilbert house and knocked on the door. Jeremy answered with his usual charming smile.

"Hey Sutton" A smile immediately made it's way to my face.

"Hey! So what is on the agenda for tonight?" I asked, walking in and sitting down on the couch.

"Movies, food and video games." He said gesturing to the table where everything was set out.

"Perfect." I smirked.

We watched a bunch of movies, played video games (which I totally won, ok not really but I like to think so.) and ate a lot of food. It was about half 11 and we were watching another movie. I was leaning against the arm of the couch and had my legs on Jeremy's lap. I let out a yawn and Jeremy caught me.

"Tired?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe a little…"

"Light weight." He scoffed. I gasped.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"You do so not want to have this fight with me Jeremy because I will win. I have 2 brothers remember? I have the patience of a saint." I playfully glared at him.

"Yeah. Sure, ok." He said laughing at me. The doorbell rang. Jeremy got up to answer it and I listened out for who it was.

"You look amazing. What are you doing here?" I heard Jeremy ask, shocked. Judging by the compliment i'm guessing it was Vicki. Great.

"I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes." Ugh gag. I got up and walked over to them only to see Vicki kiss him. I quickly grabbed my coat and bag and put my shoes on. I cleared my throat.

"Um, I should get home. Bye Jeremy." I said, trying to hide the pain in my voice. I ran out the door, shoving past them, tears gathering in my eyes.

"No, Sutton wait." I heard Jeremy call after me but I was already gone.

I ended up at the Founder's party, on the front lawn. I saw Damon dragging Caroline outside. Looks like our plan is about to be completed.

"Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline cried. Damon went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Uh oh, he's super angry.

"You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you." He lied.

"I swear I didn't say—" Caroline sobbed.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now." He bit her and they both fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" Damon said, choking. I watched Stefan walk over to Damon. Tears still blurred my vision however, this time they were there because I hated seeing my brothers constantly at each others throats.

"You know, I couldn't spike your drink...So I spiked hers." Stefan revealed. He picked up Damon and left. I followed him.

I got home and found Zach and Stefan taking Damon down to the cellar. Stefan heard my footsteps and turned to face me, a solemn look on his face.

"I did what I had to do...To protect Elena, to protect everyone." He turned to talk to Damon, looking at him through the bars of the cellar door. "Yes, Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls."" Stefan then grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

**3rd Person POV**

At the Lockwood mansion 4 people sat in a room, all with serious expressions. They were Mr and Mrs Lockwood, Sheriff Forbes and Logan Fell.

"Thank you for staying so late." Mr Lockwood said.

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Forbes asked anxiously.

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Mrs Lockwood explained Elena's excuse for not handing the Gilbert watch over.

"I can get it." Logan Fell said confidently.

"Good. We're going to need it." Said Sheriff Forbes.

"Are you sure?" Mr Lockwood asked.

"5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Sheriff Forbes confirmed.

"They've come back." Logan said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

**So that's the latest chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it! I will update ASAP.**


	7. You're Undead To Me

**Sutton's POV**

Stefan and I were hanging around the door of the cellar, waiting for Damon to wake up.We heard a groan.

"Where is my ring?" Damon asked weakly.

"Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan answered.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

"What are you doing?"

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them." Jeez Stef, thanks for the history lesson.

"You know what will happen if I don't... Feed on blood."

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever." Wait a sec, is Stefan going to keep him in here?!

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?"

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate." I spoke up.

"Hang on Stefan, you never told me this part of the plan. I never agreed to that."

"I'm stronger than you think." Damon said looking at me, almost as if he was reassuring me that he'd be ok.

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way." Stefan said, walking away.

"Damon I-" I started.

"You should get going, Princess." He said, closing his eyes. I sighed and chucked him a blood bag.

"Hide that when you're done with it. Look, I agreed to help Stefan but I didn't realise he would leave you in here for 50 years."

"Thank you, Sutton." He said, truly grateful.

I showed up at the Gilbert house. I was going to walk to school with Jeremy. Elena answered the door.

"Hey! Is Jeremy ready yet?" I smiled.

"Not yet but come in!" She said opening the door.

"Could I get some water please?" I asked distractedly.

"Sure." As I was drinking my water I went in to deep thought. Would Stefan really keep Damon locked up for 50 years? Could I go along with that? Ugh brothers can be so frustrating. I didn't realise what I was doing until I knocked my glass and spilt water all over my top. I groaned.

"Oh god, there are towels upstairs in my bathroom. Go ahead." Elena said, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks." I said playfully glaring at her. I ran upstairs to Elena's room and opened the bathroom door. However, I found way more than just a towel in there. And what I found was something I didn't want to see.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Vicki Donovan was stood in front of my in nothing but a towel. I held back my tears.

"It's-it's ok. Take your time." I said, practically running out of there. I decided to just borrow one of Elena's tops. She wouldn't mind. I listened in to Jeremy and Vicki's conversation.

"I think you might be in trouble." Vicki told Jeremy.

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, Sutton saw me."

"Wait, what? Sutton? Are you sure?"

"Duh, I know what I saw?"

"I was meant to walk to school with her." I guess realisation finally hit him. I went downstairs.

"Jenna, Elena! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." Jenna nodded.

"And you have no objection?" I asked.

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." She turned to Elena.

"Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena smirked.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?"

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."" They both turned to look at me. I backed away, my hands coming up in front of me defensively.

"Oh nuh uh no way. I am not getting involved! This is an Elena/Stefan problem." They both pouted, it was quite humorous actually. Jenna turned back to Elena.

"Haven't you called him?" Elena sighed.

"Nope. Not going to either."

"And you're ok with everything?"

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Jenna look at me and let out a slight laugh and then turned back to Elena.

"Ok, then."

"I'll be fine." Elena reassured her.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you guys but I have a feeling that Jeremy and I won't be walking to school together. I'm just going to go on ahead." I said walking to the front door.

"Bye!" Came the replies.

I went back home to get Stefan and go to school.

"He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." I caught Stefan saying.

"You're going to school?" Zach asked a bit shocked.

"Yes he is." I said walking in. Stefan turned and smiled at me. He then looked back at Zach.

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me."

"Oh yeah, about that. You have a lot of apologising to do. Emphasis on the 'a lot'." I warned.

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked, curious.

"What am I suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Which you are.

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it." Zach said, truthfully.

We then left for school.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." I heard Caroline babbling on. I wasn't listening.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said sounding astonished.

"She's in denial." Bonnie said. Me and Stefan then made our appearance.

"Hey." Stefan said, mainly to Elena.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." Bonnie excused herself. I followed her lead.

"Yeah me too. See ya later bro. Bye Elena." I thought I'd feel better at school, busying myself with work. It didn't work. I'm just going to go home.

I took a bit of a detour and decided to visit Damon and Stefan's house from 1864. Well, it's remains anyway. There were so many memories here. The breeze was cool against my skin and made me feel a little calmer. What does Jeremy see in Vicki? Who knows, I sure don't. I made my way home. There I found Damon and Zach having a nice heart to heart chat. Ha. I'm funny.

"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse. Damon?" Zach warned.

"So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep." Damon replied weakly.

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you." Zach said bitterly.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." Wow. He must be hungry.

"You know I can't do that."

"You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either." That made me tear up.

"But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live."

"Someone had to mow the lawn." And that made me laugh.

"I came to say good-bye, Damon." That was when Damon went up to the door and grabbed Zach by the throat, choking him.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach." Damon demanded. Stefan blurred past me and wrestled Zach out of Damon's grasp.

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Stefan snarled. Stefan and Zach walked past me. I walked over to the door and peered in.

"Damon, are you ok?" Note to self: STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS.

"I'm just weak, Princess. You sound upset." Damon was always good at reading me.

"What do you do when the person you like likes someone else?" I asked, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Kill the competition." He's serious.

"I wish I could Dae but I can't do that." I admitted.

"Yeah, because you're too much of a sweetheart. If this guy can't see how amazing you are then the guy's an idiot." I giggled.

"Thank you Damon." I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

**Jeremy's POV**

"It was very nice what you did for Stefan. Very romantic." Vicki smiled up at me.

"Well, I was feeling romantic."

"Look what I found. "Elena Gilbert, take one tablet every 4 to 6 hours, as needed for pain."" She held up a bootle of pills.

"Those are left over from the car accident."

"So she won't miss them." She poured the pills out and grabbed my father's pocket watch to crush the pills with. I grabbed it from her before she could do it.

"No not with that, that's an antique. I feel like we're always getting high."

"That's the beauty of choice." Me and Sutton don't need to be high to have a good time. Wait, why am I thinking about Sutton?

"Well, then let's choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?" I suggested.

"I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, tries to change everything about me." Vicki said, annoyed.

"No."

"Good."

**Sutton's POV**

Me and Stefan were, yet again, outside the cellar door.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon directed at Stefan.

"Not particularly." Stefan answered.

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

"The beauty of you in there and me out here...Is that I can walk away." Stefan said, a little too smug.

Me and Stefan arrived at the stupid 'sexy suds car wash' thing. I heard Caroline, as usual, barking orders.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not."

"No we are not." Elena repeated. We walked over to them.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hi." Stefan nodded. Elena turned to us and smiled.

"Hey!"

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline glared at mine, Stefan and Elena's tops and then she left.

"Did we just get scolded?" Hell yeah we did.

"And judged, yeah." Elena laughed.

"Wow." I laughed. I walked off to find Bonnie, I knew where that conversation was going and I was not willing to witness it. I found Bonnie, who was looking at Matt, who was staring at Elena and Stefan.

"uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie ordered.

"I'm just observing." Matt defended himself.

"C'mon Matty. Don't torture yourself." I said, soothingly. I have grown rather fond of Matt, unlike his sister he was sweet. Don't get me wrong though, it's nothing romantic.

"I'm not Sutton, i'm just…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh. Tiki. this one's yours." Bonnie said to another girl.

"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." 'Tiki' complained. What a weird name.

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie scolded.

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." I really hate this girl. Just then the hose started spraying water all over Tiki. Serves her right. I looked over to Bonnie who was smirking. Ah my witchy friend did that.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Tiki said angrily.

"Wet and wild, Tik." Matt joked.

**3rd Person POV**

Caroline Forbes was walking through the halls of the school to find some more towels. A shadow suddenly appeared in front of her and she looked around. She hears the voice of Damon Salvatore calling her.

"Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me."

Back at the car wash Elena saw an elderly man who she recognised.

"That'll be $20. I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?" Elena said to the elderly man.

"Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew." The man replied.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." But that didn't stop Elena's questions.

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?"

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house."

"Oh."

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack."

"What attack?"

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods." The man confirmed.

"His uncle? Zach?"

"Mm-mmm. Joseph."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story." Elena asked. She was desperate to find out everything she could.

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." Tiki came over before the man could say anything else.

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?"

"Ah."

"He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer." Tiki apologised to Elena.

"No, he was sweet. Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked.

"Yes. I remember his ring and his siblings-" Elena interrupted him.

"Sutton and Damon?"

"Yeah. Stefan, Sutton and Damon Salvatore."

"When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." The man revealed and then left. Elena couldn't believe this. How was it even possible?

Somewhere in the middle of the woods Vicki Donovan was dragging Jeremy to a place where some of her friends hung out.

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asked.

"We can't hide out in your room all the time. Welcome to my other favourite party place." Vicki smiled at him.

"What, a cemetery?"

"Yeah. It's cool, huh?" There were a group of teenagers sat around a fire, drinking and smoking.

"Yo, Vick!" Some guy yelled out.

"What's up, Jared?" Vicki smiled.

"You baby-sitting, Donovan?" Asked another boy.

"This is Jeremy. He's cool." Vicki said.

"Smoke up."

Caroline had walked to Salvatore boarding house without even realising it. She heard Damon's voice.

"Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me." She walked down to the basement and found Damon locked up.

"Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" She asked, scared.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please."

"You bit me." She accused angrily.

"You liked it. Remember?"

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?"

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?"

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door." Caroline opened the door. Zach came running towards them.

"No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" He warned. Caroline ran as fast as she could. Damon snarled at Zach and snapped his neck, killing him. He ran after Caroline but she managed to make it out the door. Damon started to burn, he looked down at his hand where his ring usually sat, groaned and went back inside.

**Sutton's POV**

Me and Bonnie were talking and giggling, whilst cleaning a car, when Tiki came over.

"Sweeper duty." She said shoving a brush in Bonnie's direction.

"What?"

"We have to clean the pavement." This girl still annoyed me and I had a lot of anger built up at the moment so I stood beside Bonnie and defended my new best friend.

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." I smirked.

"But not dry." Tiki sneered at me.

"And I'm doing this why?" Bonnie said, clearly annoyed.

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge. Fabulous." Tiki said, shrugging her shoulders. I really want to slap that smug face of hers right now. However, before I could Bonnie unknowingly used her powers to start a fire and burn Tiki's car. Nice. Stefan walked over and, unfortunately, prevented Bonnie from completely frying the car.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." She snapped out of her trance.

"What just happened?" She asked, panicked.

"You were in some kind of a trance."

"Did I do this?" She looked scared.

"I think so, yeah."

"Nobody else saw, did they? Don't tell anybody. Please." I put an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey it's ok."

**3rd Person POV**

"What?" Vicki asked. Jeremy was shaking his head in disbelief. I'm stoned in a cemetery.

"They don't mind, they're dead. Let me take this up a notch. Hey, Tony."

"Oh! Nice. Vickies from Vicki. Ha!" Tony laughed at his own joke.

"Well, thank you, Elena Gilbert, whoever you are." A girl said.

"You took those from the house?" Jeremy asked, raising his eyebrows at Vicki.

"She wasn't using it." Vicki shrugged.

"She's gonna notice if they're gone. That's not cool." Jeremy said angrily.

"It's no big deal, Jer."

"Yeah, it kinda is, Vick."

"Damn, dude." A boy said.

"Vicki brought the party police."

"Shut up, Tony. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad." Vicki said.

"Well, what are we doing, partying in a cemetery with a bunch of losers?" Jeremy spat.

"Those are my friends." Vicki defended.

"They're waste of space small-town lifers."

"Yeah? What am I?"

"You're different, Vick."

"No, you are. You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what- you'll get over it. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And i'll still be here, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of waste of space small-town lifers."

"Look-" Jeremy started.

"Go home, Jeremy. If I want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler."

**Sutton's POV**

Me and Stefan finally escaped and got home. We went down to check on Damon. I hope he's hidden that blood bag. However, there was no sign of Damon, there was only the dead body of our nephew. Stefan ran over to Zach and held him. I collapsed down next to him, tears streaming down my face.

"Zach! Oh, no, Zach…" I sobbed. Stefan was sobbing angrily. Damon had gone too far.

**3rd Person POV**

Back in the woods Vicki and her friends were still drinking. The music suddenly stopped.

"Donovan?" A boy asked, referring to the music.

"No, I'm good." She replied, not wanting to get up and turn it back on.

"Not it. Not it. Not it. Ah, Vicki." The boys all laughed. She sighed and walked over to the car. There was a man leaning on it coughing and groaning.

"Hey, man, you ok?" She asked, worried.

"Come here. Come here." The man beckoned.

"You don't look good."

"Come closer. I have something- that I have to tell you." He said, falling on to Vicki.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, IWell, got you. It's ok. It's ok." She said, holding him up. Suddenly the man stands straight, revealing him to be none other than Damon Salvatore. His veins and fangs appeared as he bit into her neck and drank her blood greedily.

**Sutton's POV**

Me and Stefan cried for a bit longer before getting up. We were on a mission to catch Damon Salvatore. Well, at least I was. I'm pretty sure Stefan wants to kill him. Just guessing, I mean he did just grab a stake. He opened the front door and just as we were about to leave, Elena appeared.

"What are you?" She demanded with tears in her eyes. Uh oh. Here comes drama.


	8. AN

All of the links to Sutton's outfits are now on my profile! :)


	9. Lost Girls

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**FLASHBACK**

Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864:

Stefan Salvatore was waiting on the doorstep of his home. A carriage arrived in front of him and out stepped two beautiful young girls. They walked over to him.

"You must be Miss Pierce and Miss Petrova." Stefan said politely.

"Please, call me Katherine." One smirked.

"And call me Sutton." The other smiled.

**Sutton's POV**

"What are you?" Elena demanded with tears in her eyes.

"You know." Stefan stated.

"No, I don't." Elena denied.

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here."

"It's not possible. It can't be." She said, breathlessly.

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" I asked her.

"What are you?" She asked again.

"We're vampires." I answered.

"I shouldn't have come." She said, more to herself than us.

"No. Please." Stefan begged. Elena tried to run away but me and Stefan appeared in front of her.

"No. No. How did you do that?" Elena asked. I could tell she was afraid.

"Please don't be afraid of us." And apparently so could Stefan.

"Let me go." She begged.

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand." I tried to reason with her.

"Let me go!" She demanded. She is very demanding.

"Elena, please." Stefan pleaded. She ran to her car and drove home. We couldn't let her get away so easily though, so we ran to her house and went in through her window. Kinda creepy but hey, we're desperate.

"Elena. We would never hurt you. You're safe with us." Stefan told her.

"All those animal attacks, those people who died-" She started.

"No. That was Damon!" I cut her off.

"Damon?"

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, Sutton only drinks from blood bags but Damon drinks straight from the vein! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena, do not tell anybody." Stefan pleaded.

"How can you ask me that?" Elena cried.

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me." Stefan begged.

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!"

"I never wanted this." Stefan said, his eyes tearing up.

"Elena, i'm so sorry." I whispered. We went back out the window.

Stefan's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I want my ring." Damon demanded.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Great, more innocent people are now dead.

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy."

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?"

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him." Nice try Stefan. He'll see right through that lie.

"…Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?" I knew it.

"I'll get it back, but I need time."

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?!" Damon yelled. If I was in charge of the ring then yes, it would be in Rome. Just because I don't want him locked up for 50 years doesn't mean I don't want to punish him for what he's done.

"Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." Damon threatened.

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen." Stefan snarled.

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?"

"Just get it." Damon said, clearly fed up. He then hung up.

**3rd Person POV**

Damon Salvatore was covering his tracks by pouring alcohol on the dead bodies and setting fire to them. Just as he was pouring alcohol on Vicki Donovan she woke up.

"You just don't wanna die, do you?" Damon smirked.

**Sutton's POV**

After guarding the Gilbert house for the night me and Stefan went home. I took a shower, got dressed and did my hair and make up (Link to her outfit is on my profile). I ran downstairs and grabbed a blood bag. Stefan walked into the kitchen.

"Elena wants to meet us." He said.

"Well then, let's go!" I said throwing the empty bag in the bin. I picked up my bag and dragged Stefan out of the house.

We met up with Elena and were now sat down at a table, outside a cafe.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena asked.

"We can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan nodded towards her.

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow sunlight's not an issue." Elena said slowly. A waitress arrived with our order.

"Hi, here are your drinks." She smiled at us politely.

"Thank you." Elena gave a slight smile, the waitress left.

"We have rings that protect us." I held up my hand to show her my ring.

"Crucifixes?" She questioned.

"Decorative." Stefan answered.

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable." I told her.

"Mirrors?"

"Myth." Me and Stefan answered together.

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon or Sutton. They can be very powerful." Stefan told her.

"Actually, i'm more powerful than Damon. You see, i'm an original vampire. I'm one of the first vampires to be created. I'm far stronger and faster than other vampires. I can also compel other vampires, something a normal vampire can only do to humans. However, I choose to live off of blood bags, I could never live the way Damon does."

"So you knew this and yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena asked Stefan more than me.

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan said bitterly.

"He was hurting her!"

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it ok?"

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

"Sutton, if you can compel other vampires why didn't you compel him to stop?" She asked me.

"Because I want Damon to be the one to stop himself. He's my brother Elena, it's wrong to take away his choice. Besides if I compelled him to stop he would just try and find a loophole." I tried to reason with her. Elena sighed but understood where I was coming from. She moved on to her next question.

"Are there any others, aside from you guys and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore." Stefan stated.

"Not anymore?" Elena asked confused.

"There was a time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that." I decided to try and plead with her.

"Elena...Give us today. We will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." She sighed again and eventually nodded.

**3rd Person POV**

Logan Fell and Sheriff Forbes had just found a group of dead bodies in the middle of the woods.

"Never smelled one this bad before." Logan commented.

"It tried to cover its tracks." The sheriff looked at the bodies.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings."

"We know who they are?"

"Doc'll have to check their dental records."

"What story should I run?"

"Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch."

"I got the Gilbert watch." Logan smirked.

"Good." One of the deputies arrived and handed the sheriff an ID.

"Found this in the bush about 10 yards away." The sheriff looked down at the ID only to find Vicki Donovan's face staring up at her. I sighed heavily.

"Vicki Donovan."

"You know her?" Logan asked.

"I went to high school with her mother."

"Think she's one of these?" Logan asked, his eyes scanning the bodies.

"I hope not."

At the Salvatore boarding house, Vicki Donovan was led on a couch with a cloth held against her neck. Damon left a message on Stefan's phone complaining, for about the 15th time today, about his ring.

"Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring. Damn it." He looked over to Vicki and saw her bleeding on the couch.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch!" He whined. He walked over to her and examined her neck.

"Please? I got you good, didn't I?" He smirked. She didn't answer him.

"Well, you're not gonna be any fun today. I'm so gonna regret this." Damon bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth. She struggled but eventually gave in and drank his blood.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it." He said stroking her hair with a bored look on his face.

**Sutton's POV**

We were in Elena's car driving to the ruins of the old Salvatore house.

"Stop here." Stefan told Elena.

"What are we doing here?" asked a confused Elena. Well, we have taken her to the middle of nowhere. We got out of the car.

"I want to show you something."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"This...Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home."

"It looks so…"

"Old?" I finished for her.

"It's because they are." I said, giving her a small smile.

"Wait. How long have you both been…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan said, If she found that shocking, she's going to be speechless when I tell her how old I am.

"I've been stuck at 16 years old for over a 1000 years, Elena." I said softly, trying to keep her calm.

"Oh my god." She breathed out.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I...We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends." Stefan looked at her.

"I came here when Stefan was 17, I was travelling with a friend." I said to Elena.

"So you guys aren't actually related?" Elena asked shocked.

"Nope." I replied, popping the 'p'.

**FLASHBACK**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864: **

Stefan and Damon Salvatore ran out of the house, playing football.

"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked his older brother.

"Camp outside Atlanta. One of the officers picked it up at Harvard. Catch." Damon smiled. He threw the ball to Stefan, who caught it.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules?" Asked Stefan as he and his brother both playfully wrestled for the all. Katherine Pierce and Sutton Petrova then came out of the house. Katherine ran over to the boys whilst Sutton stayed back and watched.

"Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" Katherine giggled.

"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan stuttered.

"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine smirked at him. She stole the ball from his hands and ran off.

"Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will." Damon said, chasing after her. Stefan then started chasing after them. Sutton just sighed sadly, knowing her descendant's plan for the brothers.

**Sutton's POV**

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like…" Elena was shocked.

"Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." Stefan explained.

"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?"

"Pretty much." I added. Stefan looked at me.

"She wasn't just any girl." He said.

**FLASHBACK **

Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864:

Stefan was chasing Katherine through a garden maze. She reached the statue at the end and they turned around to face Stefan.

"Ha! I win. What's my prize?" She exclaimed, childishly.

"What would you like it to be?" A voice said. They both turned around to find Damon sat on the fence.

"They extended your leave?" Stefan smiled.

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon smiled back.

"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." They both hugged.

"Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine grinned.

"How's that, miss Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball."

"With pleasure. I would be honoured." Damon and Stefan both offered at the same time.

"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" Katherine teased walking off. Sutton walked over to the brothers.

"I do hope Katherine wasn't teasing you both again." She smiled towards the brothers.

"Of course she wasn't." Damon smiled at the girl.

"Hmm, is that so."

"Who is escorting you to the founder's ball, Miss Sutton." Stefan asked the brunette. She smiled at him.

"No one, Mr Salvatore. I do not need an escort, I'm happy on my own. Besides most of the men in this town bore me." Sutton giggled.

"Most?" Damon smirked.

"Well, there are a couple of interesting men around here. However, I have no romantic interest in them." Sutton said defiantly. It was obvious that she was speaking about the two brothers stood in front of her. During her time here the three of them had grown rather close.

"I see. Well, would you at least save us both a dance?" Stefan asked, chuckling.

"We'll see." She laughed and went off to find Katherine.

**Sutton's POV**

"Katherine chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan told Elena, there was a far away look in his eyes.

"The first founder's party...Where you signed the registry." Elena realised.

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

"So he was upset." Elena stated.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." I said sadly.

3rd Person POV

At the Salvatore boarding house Damon was playing music. Vicki walked into the living room.

"Oh, man. That shower was so great. What did you give me?" Vicki asked.

"Some blood. You loved it." Damon smirked.

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?"

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." Damon compelled her.

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good."

"Only if I can." Damon bit his wrist and gave it to Vicki whilst he drank from her wrist.

**Sutton's POV**

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but...Turns out that night...Katherine was with him, too." Stefan frowned.

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena was very confused by this point.

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal."

**FLASHBACK**

Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864:

Stefan and Katherine were in Stefan's bedroom.

"I will love you forever." Stefan said, looking into Katherine's eyes.

"Forever is a very long time, you know."

"Not long enough." Suddenly, Katherine elongated her fangs and bit him. The next morning Katherine's handmaid, Emily, was helping Katherine tie her dress. Stefan woke up.

"Good morning. Clear the room, please." She said to Emily, who left the room.

"You're upset." Katherine frowned, looking at Stefan.

"Your face, it was like a demon." Stefan said, breathing heavily.

"But you're not afraid."

"Get away from me. Get away."

"It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone." Katherine compelled him.

"I-" Stefan started but Katherine put a finger to his lips.

"Shh. We will go on exactly as we have."

"Yes. We will go on." Stefan repeated in a trance.

"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan- You, me, and Damon. No rules." Katherine smirked.

**Sutton's POV**

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but...Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other...Like it or not." Stefan sighed. He pulled out Damon's ring from a ruin. So that's where he put it.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan told her.

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." Elena pleaded.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me."

"And how is that?" Did she really not know?

"By hurting you." I said frowning.

**3rd Person POV**

At the Lockwood mansion Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes we're talking about their recent findings.

"We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood." The sheriff told him.

"Doc ID the bodies?" He asked.

"A few townies. Notorious druggies." She confirmed.

"I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story. And Vicki Donovan?"

"She's not one of the deceased."

"Where the hell is she?" Mayor Lockwood asked annoyed.

"I wish I knew." The sheriff sighed.

"Sorry I'm late." Logan Fell said, walking in.

"You have the watch? It's ready." The mayor asked anxiously.

"That's it?" Logan asked, showing the watch. The mayor took it.

"Yes. That's it." Mayor Lockwood said, passing the watch back to Logan.

Back at the Salvatore building house Damon and Vicki were dancing around.

"I am so over Tyler, so over him. I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought maybe if he got to know me better, he might see something more. But no. Now, Jeremy, on the other hand, that's all he's ever seen in me is something more, and I like that." Vicki said loudly.

"Jeremy, huh? Elena's brother?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. So, Elena used to date my brother, and they were always together, so Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and- Hey, why don't you have a girlfriend? You're, like, totally cool and so hot." Vicki turned to Damon.

"I know." Damon smirked.

"Don't you wanna be in love?"

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated."

"Except when it isn't."

"No more talking. Let's dance." Damon shouted, using his vampire speed to jump onto a high ledge and dance.

A while later, Damon and Vicki were slow dancing.

"My mom spends most of her time in Virginia beach with Pete. He drives trucks. I don't remember my dad, but from what I gather, he's not worth remembering." Vicki sobbed.

"Your life is so pathetic." Damon stated.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm the screwed-up one. Matt's got it so easy. He's the golden boy. I mean, he's gonna get a football scholarship and marry Elena and have a lawn mower and some babies, and when I think of my future, I just come up blank."

"You are so damaged."

"Yep." Vicki agreed.

"I mean, you don't have one hint of self-esteem."

"Nope, none."

"I think I know what can help you."

"So what's that?" Vicki asked curiously.

"Death." Damon smirked.

An hour or so later, Vicki woke up, as a vampire.

"What happened? We were dancing, and then-" Vicki groaned.

"Then I killed you." Damon finished for her.

"What?" Vicki asked, looking at Damon like he's crazy.

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well, let's not make a big deal out of it. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed in order to complete the process."

"You're wasted." Vicki said whilst shaking her head and getting up.

"You don't wanna be out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky." Damon smirked.

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home." Vicki groaned again.

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful." Damon warned.

"Come on, move." She tried shoving him out of the way.

"See? You're already starting to fall apart."

"And I'm going home now."

"Ok, fine. I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend Jeremy's house."

"Yeah, whatever." She shrugged him off.

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi. And if you see Stefan, tell him to call me."

In the woods stood Sheriff Forbes and Logan Fell.

"I got Stanley on the Moore Street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cellphones only." The sheriff ordered.

"Got it." Logan replied.

"You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him. You sure you can handle this?" She asked.

"Of course I can." Logan smirked.

"You ever staked a vampire before?"

"Have you?"

At the Gilbert house Vicki was repeatedly ringing the doorbell.

"Im Coming!" Jeremy Gilbert yelled.

"Hey. The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." She said, pushing past him into the house.

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked.

"It's good. everything's good." Vicki smiled and kissed him.

"Did something happen?" Jeremy was worried about her.

"I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?" Vicki rushed into the kitchen and started to raid the fridge.

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day." Jeremy said, raising his voice a bit.

"Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet." Vicki glared at him.

**Sutton's POV**

"The mind control...You said Katherine used. Do either of you ever do that to me?" Elena asked quietly.

"I didn't, I promise." I reassured her. She turned to Stefan.

"No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to…protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me, you'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

**3rd Person POV**

Vicki was sat down on the floor still eating when Matt knocked on the front door. Jeremy had called him.

"Where is she?" Matt asked, slightly panicked.

"Come this way." Jeremy said leading him to Vicki.

"What's she on?" Matt asked.

"I-I don't know." Jeremy stuttered.

"Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" Matt asked gently, crouching down in front of Vicki.

"Not good, Mattie. I hurt." She whined.

"Ok, where's it hurt?"

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts." She started prodding her gums.

"Ok, well-"

"No. Just leave me alone." Vicki snapped.

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." Vicki stood up.

"Just turn it off!" She screamed.

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked confused?

"The talking, the chatter, just turn it off." She walked to the living room. The news was on.

"…horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery." Logan Fell's voice came form the TV.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy was shocked.

"What happened, Vic?" Matt turned to her.

"..homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information…" Logan's voice continued.

"I'm calling the cops." Matt said.

"No. Don't." Vicki begged.

"What happened after I left last night, Vick?" Jeremy asked but Vicki pushed him back into the couch.

"Jer, are you ok ?" Matt said, running over to Jeremy.

"I'm fine. i'm fine." Jeremy said through gritted teeth.

"Damn, Vick." Matt looked up at his sister.

**Sutton's POV**

We got back to Elena's house and heard shouting and a loud bang.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"She's really messed up." Matt said, gesturing to Vicki. Wait a second, eating a lot, holding her head in pain, and she looks really out of it.

"Oh my god, Stefan is she.." I couldn't finish, I was too shocked.

"Elena, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on." Stefan ordered. He was angry at Damon and so was I. Matt and Jeremy did as they were told and took Vicki upstairs.

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked, concerned about Vicki.

"Yeah." Stefan said solemnly.

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning." I cut in.

"Transitioning to what?" Elena asked looking at me.

"A vampire." I said quietly.

"What?" Elena breathed out.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan explained.

"H-how does she do that?" She stuttered.

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And what if she doesn't?" Elena asked, scared of the answer.

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours." I said, my voice weak.

"She's upstairs with Matt and Jeremy right now."

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan reassured her.

"So when is she gonna know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you made?" Elena looked at Stefan frowning. We heard a yell coming from upstairs and soon we heard Vicki running down the stairs.

"No." She cried out, running out of the front door.

"Vick. Vicki!" Matt ran out after her.

"She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out." Jeremy explained.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said before running off to his truck.

"We can track her." Stefan murmured to Elena.

"Go." And off we went.

We split up in the woods and searched for Vicki. There was no sign of her. Where could she be?! I'm starting to get irritated. I decided to check the cemetery. As I got closer I ran into Damon.

"Damon, what the hell were you thinking?" I yelled, shoving him.

"I know, I know save the lecture would you? We've got bigger problems." He said holding his hands up in defence.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I glared at him. A gunshot rang out. Me and Damon looked at each other and ran off to the cemetery.

When we got there we saw Stefan on the floor with a bullet in his chest. Logan Fell was crouched above him, holding a stake to his heart and pushing down on it.

"Ahh!" Stefan groaned. Logan lifted up the stake, ready to kill Stefan.

"No!" Vicki screamed. I couldn't move. I wanted to but I couldn't. Damon on the other hand, couldn't get over there fast enough as he bit into Logan's neck and drank his blood. I finally willed myself to move towards Stefan and crouched down next to Stefan. I pulled out the wooden bullet from his chest.

"Ahh!" He screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry, it's nearly out." I cooed soothingly. When I got the bullet out Damon took it from me and examined it.

"It's wood. They know. If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. My ring." Damon said, holding his hand out to Stefan. Stefan gave it back to him. Suddenly, we heard a slurping noise and we looked over to find Vicki drinking the left over blood from Logan's wound, completing her transition. Now he's dead and she's a vampire.

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan shouted. It was too late though.

"I'm sorry." Vicki looked up. She had blood dripping off of her chin and tears were streaming down her face. She ran off.

"Oops." Damon smirked. He looked down and picked up a compass.

"Ugh. Let's go Stefan." I said helping him up.

We arrived back at Elena's. She was waiting for us out on the porch. She looked at Stefan and saw the blood on his shirt.

"You're bleeding."

"No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok." Stefan reassured.

"Can I go and see Jeremy?" I asked Elena.

"Sure, go on in." She gave me a weak smile. I returned it and went inside. I walked upstairs to Jeremy's room. I knocked on the door and he opened almost instantly.

"Vicki?!" He shouted. I sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint." I said quietly.

"Oh no uh, sorry. It's just I thought-" I cut him off.

"It's ok, I understand."

"Come in." He widened the door and let me in. I sat on his bed.

"Listen Jer, we couldn't find her but we're going to keep looking, I promise." I said looking into his eyes so he knew I was telling the truth.

"Oh, well thanks. Could you let me know if you hear anything?"

"I will. And you too ok?"

"Definitely. Earlier, you and Stefan, you knew what was wrong with her. Is she alright? What's wrong with her." He asked. Great, how do I explain this?

"It's something that Stefan and I went through before." Well, it's true.

"Oh well, if there's anything I can do to help, let me know." There won't be.

"I will. Well, goodnight Jeremy." I gave him a small smile.

"Goodnight Sutton." He said. Just as I was walking past him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything." He whispered in my ear.

I walked downstairs to find Elena crying on the floor.

"Oh my god, Elena what happened?" I ran over and hugged her.

"I broke up with Stefan." She cried and hugged me back. I held her tighter.

"I couldn't handle it, Sutton. I'm sorry." She looked at me.

"Do you still want to be friends with me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes! It's different being friends with you than being with Stefan. I don't know why, it just is." She explained.

"Well, I'm glad. I'll see you later and I'll make sure to let you know when we find Vicki, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now pick yourself up and go to bed. It's been a long day." I commanded. She gave a slight laugh.

"Thank you, Sutton."

I got home and found a brooding Stefan.

"Stef, I'm home." I said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She couldn't handle Sutton. She doesn't want to be with me." He looked up at me. I sighed and pulled him up.

"Come here." I pulled him in for a hug. This is going to be a long night.


	10. Haunted

**Sutton's POV**

After comforting Stefan for a while, we went back outside to search for Vicki. We found her trying to make a meal out of that idiot ex boyfriend of hers. Luckily, before that could happen Stefan pulled her off of him.

"Aah! Let go of me!" She struggled. Like hell is that happening. Then, to make matters worse, Damon showed up.

"What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked nervously.

"You don't talk." Damon ordered Tyler.

"Screw you, dude." Tyler brushed him off.

""Dude" really? "dude"?" Did I meantion how much Damon hates that word?

"Damon, don't!" Stefan shouted, still holding Vicki back.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon pointed at Tyler with his thumb. Tyler hit Damon.

"Ooh! Don't you hurt him." Vicki yelled at Damon, seeing him get angry. Well, if you will punch a vampire…not that Tyler knows he's a vampire but still. Damon grabbed Tyler by the throat and compelled him.

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." Damon said. Me, Damon and Stefan, who was dragging Vicki, vanished, leaving behind a thoroughly confused Tyler.

We finally got home and managed, or rather Stefan managed, to convince Vicki to stay put so that we *cough*Stefan*cough* can help her. I was exhausted and wanted to sleep. However, I couldn't help but stay up and watch Stefan struggle to help Vicki. I may have helped capture her and get her here but I still don't like her. I quickly showered and threw on a light blue top, with white lining and a bow on the front, and a pair of white shorts. I put on a pair of white heels, a silver necklace shaped like a tear drop, and of course my daylight ring. Not going anywhere without that anytime soon. I curled my hair into big ringlets instead of its usual loose curls, put mascara on and swiped some shiny lipgloss across my lips and went downstairs.

When I got downstairs Vicki was complaining. Nothing new there.  
"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" She whined at Stefan. Her voice is starting to get on my nerves.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan explained for about the 15th time in the past couple of hours. Damon was looking through a newspaper. Weird. And to add to the weirdness, he pouted.

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." He complained.

"No need to pout princess." I smirked at him.

"Hey! Don't go stealing my nickname for you." He snapped at me.

"Well, it's hardly original Damon." He was about to reply when Vicki interrupted our bickering.

"What is that?" She asked looking at the compass.

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon asked me and Stefan.

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan tried getting him to leave again. Not gonna happen.

"We should all be worried." Damon said.

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked.

"Here." Stefan handed her a cup, filled with animal blood. Yuck.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"It's what you're craving." Stefan assured her. No, it's really not.

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving,but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" Damon taunted.

"What is it?" Vicki asked again.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and whacked him on the head.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan urged her.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon just wouldn't shut up.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" She whined, yet again.

"Yeah." Damon added.

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan explained firmly.

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy." He has a point but to do that she needs someone to teach her, which neither me nor Stefan trust Damon to do and Stefan can't be near human blood so that would leave me. I do not want to be spending any quality time with her. Nope, no way. Much easier for her to be on the bambi diet.

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear,is eternity." Stefan protested.

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon tried to convince her.

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Stefan said. Wow, deep.

"Okay, count deepak. I am outta here." Damon said, annoyed.

"Can I have some more?" Vicki asked, reminding me of a little child. The door bell rang and Damon answered it.

"Is Stefan here?" It was Elena.

"Yep!" Damon said, probably with smirk on his face.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission"." If he didn't have a smirk on his face before, he sure does now.

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Nice one Elena! I like her, I hope she learns to accept Stefan for who he is and dates him again.

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Elena challenged.

"Yes, you would."

"But I'm not." She stated.

"Yet." Damon threatened.

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked clearly annoyed.

"He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out." Damon said using his usual sarcastic tone. The door shut and I could hear footsteps walking towards the living room. Me and Stefan walked downstairs to meet Elena.

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called.

"Yes." He said as we appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where is Vicki?" She asked looking around.

"She's upstairs." I told her, she stopped looking.

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

"Well, I told him we couldn't find her and the we'd keep looking. I also told him that I'd let him know if we find her. I knew I forgot to do something!" I said. Facepalm. Stefan shook his head at my actions.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this." Wow, way to cheer her up Stef!

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?" Elena said in a guilty tone. What vampire doesn't have issues?

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan said.

"How long is that?" Vicki said peering down from the top of the stairs.

"We can talk about that later." Stefan turned to Vicki.

"Hey, Vicki, How are you?" Elena asked, sweetly.

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" There is no need to be rude.

A while later, Stefan was sat teaching Vicki about the joys of caffeine whilst me and Elena watched.

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan lectured.

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked.

"You know, you're not helping yourself by constantly mentioning human blood." I snapped. She's driving me insane. She glared at me. Yeah, we have a mutual hatred for each other.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Stefan said.

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counsellor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." She yelled.

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?" She asked him.

"Not in a long time."

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behaviour." Yup, not one of his finest moments.

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Does she ever shut up? She left the room.

"I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." Stefan said, walking out.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." She said shrugging. She picked up her phone to ring someone.

"Hmm, who are you calling?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy." NO.

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena warned.

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena yelled.

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki declared.

"You don't know that." I added. I wanted her no where near Jeremy.

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now." Elena said softly

"Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough " speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." Vicki spat at Elena.

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." Vicki grabbed Elena by the throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Or what? Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" I ripped Vicki off of Elena and pinned her to the wall, baring my fangs at her.

"I swear to god, if you hurt her again I will kill you myself." I snarled. I let her go and went over to Elena, who was coughing and helped her up.

Me, Stefan and Elena were talking outside.

"She threatened me." Elena told Stefan, her voice a bit shaky.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues…"Stefan explained.

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rule book."

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?"

"I adjusted pretty quickly, then again I had a with help me through it." I said thoughtfully.

"A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love,lust,anger,desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger." Stefan told her.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked. I decided to just tell her as it is.

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." I said looking at her.

"Or worse." She nodded understandingly.

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan assured her.

"I need to get going." Elena sighed.

"Elena…" Stefan looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take."

Me and Stefan walked into his room. Damon and Vicki were talking about something that I really couldn't care less about.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank." Damon replied.

"No, no. Hey, hey...Now's not the time for this."

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about."

"She could hurt someone."

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on."

"Bad idea Damon."

"Gotta agree with Stef on this." I sighed. However, Damon being Damon got what he wanted and we were now all outside.

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks." Damon argued.

"Like what?" Vicki asked.

"Like…" Damon trailed off and used his vampire speed to appear behind her.

"Whoa. How did you do that?" She asked, amazed. You can tell she's new.

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." Ha ha, you can always count on Damon to make you laugh. Not. Vicki used her vampire sped. To run away that is.

"Uh...my bad." Damon smirked. Me and Stefan both growled at him.

Me and Stefan figured that Vicki would go home so we tried her house. Stefan rang the door bell.

"Stefan, Sutton, what are you doing here?" Matt said as he opened the door.

"Is Vicki home?" I asked giving him a sweet smile.

"Yeah." Matt smiled back.

"Can we see her, please?" Stefan asked.

"Don't let them in. I don't want them in here." Vicki's annoying voice said.

"Did they do something to you?" Matt asked angrily. No, but our brother did.

"No, I just don't want him in here."

"Just let us come in so we can explain ourselves."

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I think you should leave now." Matt said in a firm tone.

"Matt…" I pleaded. He looked at me, almost apologetically.

"Please, now, Sutton." I sighed in defeat but left with Stefan in tow.

The Mystic Falls halloween carnival was tonight so I got an outfit together. I'm going as a vampire. Original I know. I put on a short black dress with a red front and black netting around the skirt along with fishnet tights and red heels. I decided on big curls, smokey eye shadow and blood red lips. I added some black and red 'gothic' jewellery and headed out to the halloween party to meet Elena and hopefully Jeremy. Oh and to find Vicki.

I found Elena and Jeremy just as they were arriving. Elena was wearing a nurses outfit and Jeremy was just wearing a black hoodie. Simple, I like it. I called out their names and as soon as Jeremy saw me, he walked away from Elena and over to me. I saw Matt walk up to Elena in a surgeons outfit.

"Sutton, hey. Wow, you look awesome!" Jeremy said smiling at me. I giggled.

"Thanks! And you're scary hoodie guy?" Lame I know.

"Obviously." Jeremy smirked.

"Original. So how ya doing?" I asked.

"Good thanks. Actually Vicki sent me a text, i've got to go meet her." Wait, hold up, what?! She knows she can't be near him right now! I swear that girl is so getting a lecture.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll let you go do that. Uh bye." I said, quickly running off to find Stefan or Vicki, whichever one shows up first.

I walked through the halls and saw Vicki. Just as I was about to call her she was dragged into a classroom. I ran into the room to find Stefan and Vicki glaring at each other.

"What, you're following me now?" Vicki said annoyed.

"You didn't really give me a much of choice." Stefan said.

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing texting Jeremy about meeting up? You know you can't be around him right now." I hissed. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're just jealous that Jeremy loves me and not you." That's it.

"You know what? I'm through with helping you. You're an ungrateful little brat who is so insecure in herself that she has to take it out on others. For example, that little stunt you pulled on Elena earlier. You drink and get high all the time. Do you even know how much your brother worries about you?! And don't get me started with the whole Jeremy/Tyler situation. You had an amazing guy right in front of you and it took you how long to realise that your boyfriend was an ass? Do you know how much you hurt Jeremy? You don't deserve him or your brother and you certainly don't deserve our help." I snarled at her. Whew, feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

"Let me out of here." Vicki spat, glaring at me. Stefan sighed and tried to lower the tension.

"You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control."

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Stefan asked, narrowing his gaze.

"Mm Hmm."

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you." Stefan stated. Elena and MAtt then came into the room.

"Thank God." Elena breathed out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked, a little panicked.

"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried."

"What's goin' on?" Matt asked.

"Hey. Uh, everything's fine." Stefan tried to convince him.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Vicki said.

"No. Vicki, don't do this." Elena begged.

"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Vicki whined to her brother. Nice one Vicki. Did I mention that I hate her?

"You need to back off, man." Matt warned.

"Matt, it's...it's okay." Elena tried to tell him. Matt on the other hand, was pissed.

"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" He glared at Stefan.

"Stefan. She's gone." Elena said with wide eyes.

"I'm trying to help her." Stefan said to Matt just before we left.

I was with Stefan trying to find Vicki. We stood still and tried listening for her. We heard her Jeremy and Elena shouting.

I saw Vicki grab Elena and throw her into the bins. I ran to help Elena whilst Stefan held Vicki against one of the buses. However, she escaped as soon as Stefan turned to look at me and Elena.

"Vicki!" Jeremy yelled.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" Stefan shouted at me telling me to get Elena and Jeremy to safety. I grabbed them both and ran. Well, that was until Vicki pushed Jeremy down, grabbed Elena and bit her. I looked for a piece of wood but Stefan beat me to it and pierced her heart with a plank of wood. Vicki's body turned grey and had veins all over it.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy cried. Oh god. I ran to him and hugged him, trying to soothe him. I gently wiped away his tears but they didn't stop flowing.

"Hey, hey, hey. Jeremy look at me, it's ok." I cooed. He looked at me.

"She's dead." He whispered. He then started to get up and run to Vicki but I held him back.

"Get him out of here." Elena asked me. I nodded and pulled him away.

I took Jeremy back to his house and we were now in his room, sat on his bed. He was sat with his knees up against his chest while I was kneeling by his side with my arm around him, resting my head on his shoulder. Elena came in and I decided to wait outside with Stefan. I gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Stefan." I said, tears forming in my eyes. Stefan turned his head towards me and then got up and pulled me into his arms.

"I don't even know why i'm crying, I don't deserve to cry. I hated her but Jeremy didn't. And now he's crying and hurt and I-I-I just…" I sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair, trying to calm me down.

"Seeing the people you care about upset is always horrible Sutton. It's ok to cry." He said softly. By the time Elena came back outside, I had calmed down.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, looking at me.

"I'll be ok." I whispered. She hugged me and I hugged back. This night has been too stressful. Elena turned to Stefan.

"What about you? Are you ok?" She asked him.

"I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How's he doin'?" Stefan managed to get out.

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid." Elena said.

"Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything." Stefan begged.

"Can you make him forget?" She asked.

"Elena…"

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right. But Sutton…" He trailed off. Both of them turned to me. I shook my head softly.

"I know he's in pain Elena, and I know you want it to stop but I don't think this is the right thing to do." I explained.

"I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it." Damon suddenly appeared, stepping forward.

"It's what I want." Elena looked at me and Stefan.

"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked.

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." She told him, tearing up. Damon went inside and Elena sat down next to Stefan.

"Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since." Elena admitted.

"Is that what you want?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you." Elena said as Damon came out.

"It's done." He said. Elena went inside and closed the door. I sighed.

"Let's just go home guys. I'm exhausted." I said as I started walking home.


	11. 162 Candles

**Sutton's POV**

I was woken up by the sound of a book falling on the floor. I looked over to find Stefan, half asleep, picking up the book. Looks like we fell asleep in the living room. We both heard a noise, looked at each other and went to investigate.

"Damon?" Stefan called out. There was another loud noise.

"Damon, this isn't funny." I yelled. Suddenly, Stefan was tackled to the floor by a…blonde chick? Wait a second.

"Lexi?!" We both yelled with big smiles on our faces.

"Hi." She replied.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked as I tackled both of them.

"Oof." They both groaned. I laughed. Lexi hugged us both.

"How could you even ask that?" She smiled.

"We missed you." I told her, helping her up. Lexi turned to Stefan.

"Happy Birthday." Oh that's right, today is Stefan's birthday.

"Oh yeah. HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEFFY!" I screamed and hugged him. He just laughed at my outburst and hugged me back.

We were sat in Stefan's room messing around.

"Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets, I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexi asked.

"Because he has nothing better to do?" I shrugged.

"I don't know who knows about us, but that guy did. There could be others. Do me a favour, while you're here, please be careful." Stefan warned.

"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast. I mean, don't you remember our last Bon Jovi concert?" Lexi said winking.

"Oh that sounds so fun! You bet I remember it! I can't believe no one questioned a 16 year old drinking." I smirked.

"Yeah well we were with Bon Jovi, that and I shut anyone who said anything up." Lexi smirked back.

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?" Stefan asked.

"We can _make_ him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?" Lexi asked pointing at me and Stefan.

"I told you, her name is Elena." Stefan stressed.

"And there's this guy I like, he's uh Elena's brother." I let out a small laugh.

"Nice, Sutton." Lexi nudged me and then turned to Stefan.

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." She said holding up the picture of Katherine that Stefan kept for god knows what reason. Stefan snatched the picture out of her hand.

"You didn't even know Katherine." He said defensively.

"'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of...where's Damon?" Lexi asked snickering.

"Inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause we've got some things we gotta take care of." Stefan asked, checking she was ok.

"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere. You guys and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?" She asked holding my hand and examining my ring. She looked at me with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, so not happening blondie." I took my hand back before she could take my ring, she's sneaky like that. I taught her everything she knows.

"Doesn't work that way and you know it." Stefan teased.

"Yeah." Lexi said, defeated.

"Hey Lex. We're really glad that you came here." Stefan said whilst I nodded.

"What are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty-two years old." She asked, her face lighting up.

"Really?" Stefan groaned.

"Oh yeah." Lexi smirked.

**3rd Person POV**

Down at the police station Elena, Stefan, Sutton, Jeremy and Matt were being questioned by Sheriff Forbes about the disappearance of Vicki.

"Where did Vicki say she was going?" The sheriff asked Jeremy.

"She didn't." He answered.

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?"

"No, she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town." Matt told the sheriff.

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?" She asked him.

"Stefan and Sutton Salvatore may know. They came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to them."

"What were they doing there?"

"My brother wanted to help her with her drug problems but she ended up refusing his offer. I was just there as moral support." Sutton told the sheriff.

"I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicki and she had a drug problems, so I tried to help." Stefan explained.

"So you got involved because Elena asked you to?" Sheriff Forbes asked Stefan.

"I asked Stefan to help. I thought that, by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother." Elena said to the sheriff.

"What was her behaviour like those last few days before she left?"

"Up and down, very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying." Matt told the sheriff.

"Any signs of aggression or violence?"

"None that I remember." Jeremy replied.

"No." Sutton said, shaking her head.

"No." Stefan answered.

"None." Elena said.

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?" Sheriff Forbes enquired.

"Yes." Matt said.

"Yes." Stefan told her.

"Yes." answered Sutton.

"Yes." Elena said.

"I'll miss her but...I think it's for the best." Jeremy said to the sheriff.

**Sutton's POV**

I was walking out of the station with Elena and Jeremy. Elena turned to me.

"Hey, Sutton?" She asked me.

"Yes, Lena?" Lena is my new nickname for her. Though it's only one letter shorter..oh well.

"You wanna come round to ours? I could do with a girls day in."

"Of course I will!" I said giving her a side hug.

We got outside where Stefan was waiting for us. Matt, who was in front of us, walked past him.

"I was trying to help her Matt. That's all." Stefan tried to explain but Matt just kept walking. Elena and I walked up to Stefan. Before we walked over Elena turned to Jeremy and Jenna.

"We'll meet you guys at the car." She said.

"Ok." Jenna said before walking to the car with Jeremy.

"You okay?" Stefan asked us when they were gone.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." Elena said.

"Thank you." Stefan thanked her.

"I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just…it's just too much…" Elena said.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it?" Stefan suggested.

"No, Stefan you have to stay away from me." Elena said.

"I'm going to Elena's, ok? I'll see you later Stef." I told him.

We were now sat on Elena's couch. Jenna came and sat next to us.

"You're wallowing." She said to Elena.

"You're both wallowing." I pointed out.

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna defended herself.

"Yeah. Well, Logan's a jerk." Elena stated.

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: "I'm leaving town. See ya."" Wait, that's not possible because Logan is dead. As in dead dead. He couldn't have sent that email. So who sent it?

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy interrupted us.

"Why? What are you doing that's so important?" I teased.

"Homework." He said playfully glaring at me.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked confused.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so…" He trailed off.

"Wait. We have a quiz? Aw man." I complained. Elena gave me a weird look. Oh right, I've been around awhile, I'll ace that test. Elena turned her attention back to Jeremy.

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena asked me and Jenna.

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna replied.

"He can hear you." Jeremy said sarcastically. I giggled and walked over to him.

"Wow, this looks…fun." I said with distaste.

"Oh it is." He chuckled. I saw Elena trudging upstairs.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you to it. Friend duty calls. See ya later!" I kissed his cheek and ran after Elena.

Me and Elena were laying on her bed, buried by her covers. Bonnie walked in.

"You guys up?" She asked.

"No." We replied, in sync. Bonnie walked over and tried to pull the covers off of our heads.

"No, no!" Elena complained.

"I'm tireeeed, let me sleep." I whined.

"Why haven't either of you called me back?" Bonnie asked. I had grown pretty close to Bonnie and Elena whilst I've been here and now they're my best friends. Wow, that sounded extremely girly.

"We're sorry." Me and Elena apologised.

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep." Elena answered.

"Move over." Bonnie said sliding in next to me.

"I'm officially worried. What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me, she's the one with issues." I said pointing at Elena.

"I'm tired of thinking ...of talking I…" Elena started but Bonnie interrupted.

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?"

"Stefan and I broke up." Said a depressed Elena.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok ? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Ha, my stupid question syndrome was passed on to Bonnie.

"You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it." Elena ordered.

"Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie said as she got off the bed and closed the window. She pulled the pulling out from under my head and ripped it open. She then emptied the feathers onto the bed.

"Sure, go ahead Bonnie. It's not like I was using the pillow or anything." I stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Be patient." She told me.

"I need to swear you to secrecy." She carried on.

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena sighed.

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie looked at us.

"I swear." I said looking at Elena.

"Ok, I swear." Elena gave in.

"There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Right." Me and Elena agreed.

"There's no fan. No air conditioning."

"None. What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?" Bonnie smiled excitedly.

"Bonnie what's going on?" I asked. Bonnie started to levitate a feather in front of us. She then made more levitate around us. Elena just watched on with shock and amazement. And me? Well I pretended to be shocked, I already knew she was witch. I was amazed though, it was a pretty awesome trick.

"It's true you guys. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie laughed. Elena looked at me and then back at the feather.

"We believe you." She said.

"It's weird huh? After all this time joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You guys don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" I'm a vampire, doesn't get much freakier than that.

"No, of course not Bonnie. I just...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell us?" I asked.

"You're my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you." Bonnie smiled.

Bonnie went home a little later, and Elena was now dropping me off home.

She decided to come in with me, something about needing to talk with Stefan. When we got inside we saw Lexi…in nothing but a towel. Uh oh. More drama. Lexi looked up and saw Elena, who Lexi did not know looked exactly like Katherine.

"Oh My God! How...How...Who?" Lexi stuttered, shocked.

"I'm Elena. Who are you?" Elena asked, also shocked.

"Lexi, a friend of Stefan's."

"Is he here?"

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?" That sounded bad.

"No."

"I'll tell him you stopped by."

"That's okay." Elena ran out. I ran after her.

"Elena, wait! It's not like that!" I appeared in front of her.

"Oh god! Don't do that Sutton." She put a hand over her heart.

"Sorry, but Lexi is also a friend of mine, not just Stefan's. A very old friend, emphasis on the old."

"She's a…"

"Yup. She's a vampire. Actually, I turned her. I was staying in her village and befriended her, she was my best friend. One night she was caught in a house fire, everyone else had already died but I managed to save her. The day after I saved her she told me that her entire family was dead and that she didn't want to be alone, so she asked me to turn her. I told her that she had to die in order to turn and she asked me to snap her neck or she would hang herself, after all she still had vampire blood in her system. In the end I decided that since she would have killed herself anyway, I would kill her in the quickest and least painful way. We travelled together for a long time after that, until around the early 1800's. During that time I had tracked down a descendent of mine and me and Lexi decided to part ways and keep in touch. I travelled with my descendent whilst Lexi went and did her own thing. Then later on she strangely enough met Stefan and we found each other again. We now make sure to see each other at least once a year." I explained.

"Wow, it's nice that you have such a strong bond." Elena commented.

"Yeah, I guess it is. By the way there are no romantic feelings, nor have there ever been, between Stefan and Lexi. So, you're good." I winked at her.

"Oh shut up." Elena said getting into her car.

"See you later Lena!" I waved as she drove off.

I walked back inside and found Lexi fully dressed, doing her make up, whilst Stefan was laying on his bed. I guess Lexi had just finished lecturing him about Elena.

"So, what are we doing for Stefan's birthday?" I asked, jumping on Stefan's bed.

"We are going to a party." Lexi smirked. I noticed the look of defeat on Stefan's face and instantly knew Lexi had pretty much demanded that we attend the party.

"Fun. Who's party?" I asked.

"Caroline's." Stefan answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline's or Damon's?"

"Who knows."

"A party is still a party!" Lexi said in a sing song voice.

About an hour later we found ourselves at the party. Lexi and I were trying to get Stefan to dance.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement." Lexi told Stefan.

"Yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself." Stefan replied.

"Come on, you're not that bad." I said.

"Do me a favour? Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone." I think he should be more worried about me and my camera phone.

"Right." Lexi said, probably thinking the same thing as me. We decided to play some pool. Well, Stefan and Lexi were playing, I was just watching. Stefan made a good move so Lexi high fived him.

"Woo!" Stefan cheered, smiling.

"Nice!" Lexi complimented his shot.

After beating Stefan at pool, Lexi dragged me with her to the bar.

"Three shots of tequila." She ordered. She then saw Elena out of the corner of her eye.

"Make that four." She told the bartender.

"I need to see some ID." The bartender said.

"No, you don't." Lexi compelled him.

"That'll be…" He began but I cut him off.

"Free!"

"On the house."

"Thanks!" Lexi smiled and took the shots over to Elena.

"Oh! The famous Elena." She smiled at Elena.

"Towel girl." Elena responded. I laughed at that.

"I've been called worse. Here." Lexi admitted, offering Elena a shot.

"I didn't know that you guys could drink." Elena said.

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps." Lexi joked.

"I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seems so…"

"Uptight?" I offered.

"Yeah, but not with you." She said looking at Lexi.

"Well, that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi explained.

"Yeah, he can't be himself with me."

"Well, not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time." Lexi explained.

"You seem so sure."

"The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger et cetera...But at the end of the day love really did conquer all." Aw, how cute. Lexi pointed to Elena's shot.

"Are you going to drink that?" She asked.

"Go for it."

"You ready Sutton?" Lexi asked.

"Hell yeah." I smirked at her. We both drank our shot. I felt the burn of the tequila as it went down my throat.

"Woo!" I shouted. Me and Lexi laughed and high fived each other.

"I'm scared." Elena said suddenly.

"But you're here...'cause your crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love." Lexi told her. We all looked over to Stefan.

"Listen, take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away." She carried on.

"She's right, Elena." I added. Elena smiled at us. Lexi decided to drink Stefan's shot. Elena laughed at her actions whilst I rolled my eyes. Me and Lexi started walking over to Stefan.

"Hey Lexi, it was really nice meeting you." Elena smiled at her and Lexi smiled back. We got over to Stefan.

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry." Lexi apologised to Stefan, not sounding sorry at all.

"Thank you." Stefan smiled.

"You weren't supposed to be listening." Lexi scolded. She saw the look on Stefan's face.

"I was feeling epic, whatever." She held her hands up in defence.

"Sutton, come on. We're going to the bar to find out what that other brother of yours is up to." Lexi said, dragging me with her.

"I don't have a say in this, do I?"

"Nope." She bought some more shots and placed them in front of Damon.

"All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" Lexi enquired.

"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award." Damon brushed her off.

"Cut the crap."

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." Uh oh. That can't be good.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" Damon smirked. Sheriff Forbes then came in with a girl, who looked absolutely terrified. I listened in on what they were saying.

"Look around, let me know if you see anything." The sheriff asked the girl. The girl looked around and pointed towards me, Damon and Lexi. Sheriff Forbes walked over and injected Lexi with vervain.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. The Sheriff looked at me and then at Damon.

"Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me." She said to Damon. I looked at Damon, horrified. He couldn't be apart of this, could he?! I ran over to Stefan.

"Oh my god!" I heard him say.

"What is it?" Elena asked. Me and Stefan tried to leave the grill.

"Excuse me, sorry." Stefan said, making his way to the front entrance.

"Can't go out this way" The officer told us.

We managed to get out through the back. However, what we saw was something I did not want to see. I saw Damon piercing Lexi through the heart with a wooden stake. Tears formed in my eyes and as I was about to scream, Stefan grabbed me and covered my mouth.

"Oh my god!" Stefan whispered.

"Why?" I heard Lexi whisper to Damon.

"It's part of the plan." Damon whispered back. Lexi fell to the ground, dead. Damon turned to the sheriff, acting like a hero.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Thank you. Get it in the car quickly." She replied.

It took everything I had to turn around and walk away with Stefan, instead of going back there and killing Damon. At that moment I held such a strong hatred for Damon, that I didn't care whether he was my brother or not. He killed my best friend. And it was all to cover up the tracks _he_left behind_._

"Stefan! Sutton!" Elena called.

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!" Stefan cried out.

"No, you can't do that!" Elena protested.

"Why are you trying to save him?! Elena, he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!" I yelled.

"I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save both of you! Neither of you have any idea what this will do to you, please." She explained.

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." Stefan told her.

"Stefan please. Please just-just talk to me; Let me be here for both of you. Talk to me." Elena begged.

"No. You were right to stay away from me." Stefan said, walking away.

"Sutton?" Elena turned to me. I practically fell into her arms sobbing.

"How-how could he do something like that Elena? This is all his fault." I cried.

"C'mon, you're staying round mine tonight."

We got back to Elena's house where I was met with a big hug from Jenna.

"Sutton, what's wrong?" She asked me, guiding me to the couch.

"I just found out that my best friend was murdered." I told her, leaving out the details.

"Oh god, you poor thing." Just then Jeremy walked in.

"Sutton?!" He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. I started sobbing again. Jeremy was stroking my hair and started slightly rocking me back and forth.

"What happened?" He whispered into my ear. I tried to tell him but I couldn't get the words out.

"She just found out that her best friend is dead." Elena said quietly. Jeremy sat down on the couch, still holding me. I finally managed to cry myself to sleep and spent the whole night wrapped in Jeremy's arms.

**Hey guys! I didn't know anything about Lexi's background so I just made it up! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. History Repeating

**Sutton's POV**

I woke up to find arms wrapped around me. I sat up with a disgruntled look on my face.

"Good morning." A voice chuckled. Obviously I look rather hilarious right now.

"Wha-what? Oh Jeremy, hey." I said after a momentary confusion. Everything suddenly came back to me.

"Can I just go back to sleep please?" I asked curling into a ball.

"No. We have school. You need to do normal stuff to…"

"Keep me sane?" I interrupted him.

"Pretty much. Now get up! Elena said you can borrow some of her clothes."

"Fine." I pouted.

"Oh, and Jeremy? Thank you." I gave him a smile.

"Anytime." He smiled back. I went upstairs to Elena's room, where Elena was just putting her shoes on.

"Morning Sutton. Borrow anything you want. And there is also a spare toothbrush in the cupboard under the sink." She said, hugging me and walking out. I'm glad she didn't make me talk about last night. I walked into the bathroom and threw water on my face. That woke me up. I brushed my teeth and walked out to pick an outfit. I ended up wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and a light pink knitted cardigan. I figured I'd just wear my shoes and jewellery from last night, much easier. I brushed out my hair, straightened it and kept my makeup minimal, only wearing some mascara and clear lipgloss. I went downstairs where I found Elena and Jeremy drinking coffee and eating toast.

"Hey. Thanks for everything you guys, I really appreciate it." I said.

"It's ok Sutton. We're happy to be there for you." Elena smiled at me.

"You hungry?" Jeremy asked. Not for toast…

"Nope, but I could really do with some coffee!" I said with a laugh.

"Coming right up!" Jeremy smirked.

Me and Jeremy were walking to school together, Elena ditched us for Caroline.

"Oh how I love school." I said in a sarcastic tone that I'm pretty sure I picked up from Damon.

"Tell me about it." Jeremy chuckled.

"So how are your grades coming along? I mean, you've been working super hard." I asked.

"They're going ok. Kinda wished I had payed more attention before though."

"Maybe you could do some work for extra credit?" I suggested.

"Hmm, maybe." We arrived at school and parted ways. I went to my locker and grabbed my books and then made my way to maths.

Ah maths. The subject with the teacher who hated me most, even though I'm pretty sure I have the highest grade in class. I mock saluted the teacher, who glared at me, and made my way to my seat.

"We meet again, Mr Gilbert." I giggled.

"We do indeed, Miss Salvatore." He chuckled.

"So, the teacher still hates you?" He asked, smirking.

"Yup." I answered, popping the 'p'.

"Nothing new there then."

It was finally the end of school and Jeremy had asked me to hang out with him at The Grill. And I of course said yes.

"Ah, before we go I need to go see Mr Saltzman." Jeremy said.

"The new history teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah, he asked to see me. I'll meet you outside."

"Ok." I said before he walked off. When I got outside I saw Stefan and Elena talking. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"Your brother wasn't in class today and was just about to explain why." Elena told me.

"I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do." Stefan explained.

"Stefan, that is not the right thing to do, not at all." I frowned.

"Back off from school or...from me? Thank you for telling me." Elena said, annoyed.

"It's better this way."

"Yep. I got it."

"You're angry. That's good. Be easier if you hate me." Oh for goodness sake Stefan, you are an idiot. As Stefan got up and walked away, Jeremy walked out.

"Ok, Elena, I have to go but I'll talk to him ok?" I told her.

"Ok." She gave me a weak smile.

Me and Jeremy were sat in The Grill.

"So when you said hang out, you meant studying?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Uh yeah. Please don't leave." He gave me a hopeful smile. I sighed, rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You're lucky you're cute." I told him, playfully glaring at him.

"You think I'm cute?" He asked, smiling.

"Wait what? Who said that?" I asked, looking around. He laughed at my actions.

"It's ok to think I'm cute. You're pretty cute yourself." He smirked. Maybe it's time to tell him how I feel. I took a deep breath.

"Jeremy I…"

"Hey guys!" Jenna interrupted.

"Hey aunt Jenna. What was it you were going to say Sutton?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" I covered up quickly.

"Ok, if you say so."

"I do say so."

"Did I interrupt something?" Jenna asked.

"Nope! Nothing." I smiled nervously. Jenna nodded and then looked over to the side. I looked at what she was looking at. Mr Saltzman, the new history teacher. Oooh did she like him?

**"**I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength." Jenna commented.

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing?" Jeremy asked.

"I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance." Jenna said as if it was obvious.

"Well, we can introduce you?" I offered.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"I forgot to tell you. Mr Saltzman gave me the chance to write a paper for extra credit." Jeremy said, turning to me.

"That's great!" I smiled at him.

"Have you picked a topic?" Jenna asked.

"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so…" He trailed off.

"That's easy. You got all your dad's stuff." Jenna said.

"What stuff?" Jeremy asked.

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower and stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet." Did all of the founding families keep journals or something? Mr Saltzman walked over to our table.

"Mr Saltzman." Jeremy greeted.

"Jeremy, what's up, man? And it's Sutton, right?" He asked looking at me.

"Yep." I smiled.

"This is my aunt Jenna." Jeremy introduced Jenna.

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you." Mr Saltzman smiled at Jenna.

"Jeremy was just telling us about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance." Jenna said gratefully.

"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression." Just then, I got a text from Elena asking me if I wanted to have a girls night in with her, Bonnie and Caroline. I replied with a quick yes and got up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Elena just texted me. I'll probably see you later seeing as I'm going to your house." I said to Jeremy and Jenna.

"That's ok, I'll see you later." Jeremy smiled at me.

"Bye." Jenna smiled.

"Bye, Mr Saltzman."

"Bye Sutton." He smiled.

When I got to Elena's house, they were getting the food ready.

"Hey guys!" I said. I got a chorus of 'heys' back.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"You threw it away?" Caroline yelled.

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it."

"Geez, what kind of jewellery have you been wearing?" I asked. A necklace that gives you nightmares, really?

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline hissed.

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena interrupted. And this has something to do with Damon. No surprise there.

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline said, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie told her. I began to help Bonnie and Elena sort out the food.

"So, Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked in her annoying voice.

"I don't know Caroline." Elena sighed, not wanting to talk about it.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline growled.

"What?" Asked Bonnie.

"Caroline!" Elena and I shouted in shock. Caroline held up an ugly old necklace that looked strangely familiar.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said.

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." Elena tried to defend Bonnie.

"Then explain it." Caroline demanded.

"Emily." Bonnie said in realisation.

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked.

"The ghost."

"The ghost has a name now?" I don't like Caroline's sarcastic tone.

"Caroline, please." Elena said, trying to keep the peace.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie wondered.

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time. I mean, even Sutton seems to be in the know." Caroline whined. Wow, rude much?

"Hey!" I protested.

"Sorry, but it's true. I've known these girls my whole life and you've literally only just got here." Caroline explained.

"That's not true." Elena denied.

"Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen. Elena and Sutton do." Bonnie admitted.

"That's not true." Caroline protested.

"I'm a witch." Bonnie told her.

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie shouted, storming off.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline asked. I turned to Elena.

"Can I please answer that?" I begged quietly. Elena gave me a stern look.

"No."

After a while of Caroline pouting, we finally managed to get her to apologise to Bonnie. Me and Elena stood in the kitchen listening in on their conversation, which was taking place in the living room.

"Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the…but if you do, then…ok. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena and Sutton are in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay? You guys, you can come in now. We're done. There is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea, why don't we have a séance?"

"Because we're not crazy." I told her. I know how ghost witches can get when they're disturbed. Not fun.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said shaking her head.

"Come on, let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline grinned.

So, we're now sat in Elena's bedroom with the lights off and candles in the middle of us.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Elena replied.

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie, call to her." Caroline ordered. I'm sorry but, how does Caroline know how to do a séance?

"Emily you there?" Bonnie called reluctantly.

"Really? "Emily you there?" That's all you got? Come on." Caroline said. Bonnie sighed and tried again.

"Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." She called out. The candles flared up. We all jumped back in shock.

"Did that just…" Elena asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it just happened." Caroline confirmed.

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie assured us.

"I don't think it was, Bonnie." I said.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily if you're among us, show us another sign." Caroline gave in and called Emily herself.

"See? It's not working." Bonnie said relieved. The windows flew open.

"You sure about that?" I turned to Bonnie. She looked at me and then got up.

"I can't. I'm done." She said, ripping the necklace from her neck and throwing to the ground. The candles went out.

"Get the light. Please get the light on." Bonnie pleaded.

"Hold on. I got it." Elena told her, getting up and switching the lights on. Bonnie stared at the ground.

"You guys, the necklace, it's gone." She said, freaked out. Great.

"Ok, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." Elena sighed and turned to Caroline.

"What? Well, I didn't take it. What happened? Sutton?" She asked turning to me.

"I didn't take it!" I shouted. We heard a bang.

"Jeremy, are you home?" Elena called. Bonnie saw the crystal in the bathroom and went to get it. However, as she was picking it up, the door slammed shut.

"You guys open the door. Help me." She screamed, banging on the door. We all went over to the door to try and open it. It wouldn't open, not even with my strength. This has witchy juju powers written all over it.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena yelled, bashing the door with her fists.

"Bonnie!" Me and Caroline yelled.

"Try the other door. I'll check the hallway." Elena ordered.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!" Caroline screamed. I think she would've unlocked the door by now if she could, Caroline.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena screamed again. Suddenly, the door opened up and Bonnie appeared to be completely calm.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine." Came the monotone reply.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline let out a humourless laugh.

"Caroline. Come on." Elena said.

"No, you scared the hell out of me." She said, pointing at Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" I asked frowning. Something's not right here.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Bonnie said, walking out the door.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline ranted.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, worried about her friend.

"I must go." Bonnie said.

"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline announced.

"You guys can't leave." Elena tried to stop them.

"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." Caroline said walking away.

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Bonnie said, now walking down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked confused.

"Back to where it all began." Oh my god, that's not Bonnie!

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh My God!" Elena screamed in realisation.

"Emily!" We yelled in sync. Bonnie/Emily paused at the bottom of the stairs and quickly turned back to us.

"I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Now I know where I've seen that necklace. It was Katherine's.

"Wait!" Elena called. Bonnie/Emily had already left and slammed the door shut. Me and Elena chased after her but couldn't open up the door.

"What's happening?" Asked a clueless Caroline.

"I don't know. The door, it's not…" I said, still trying to open the door with Elena. Just then the door opened and we screamed. Jeremy walked in.

"What the hell?" He asked, confused as to why there were 3 girls screaming in his face.

"God jer, you scared us!" I said with my hand over my heart.

"I'm outta here." Caroline ran past us and out the door.

"Elena call Stefan!" I ordered. He said to wait here and let him deal with it. Not happening. I put my shoes on and turned to Elena.

"You coming or not?" She grabbed a jacket and drove us to Fell's Church.

We got to the Church just in time to see Bonnie/Emily start the spell.

"Bonnie!" Elena called out.

"No!" Damon yelled as Bonnie/Emily threw the necklace into the air and destroyed it. Emily had obviously left Bonnie's body as Bonnie looked confused. Damon, clearly furious, attacked Bonnie and bit her neck. I ran and ripped him away from her as Stefan caught her limp body.

"Get out of here Damon!" I yelled, pushing him towards the woods. He ran off.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan said, biting his wrist and feeding his blood to Bonnie.

"Her neck. It's healing." Elena said in amazement.

Me, Bonnie and Elena were stood by Elena's car.

"I don't understand, you guys, what happened to me? He attacked me, and...his face was like…" Bonnie trailed off.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't…"

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Stefan promised.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on. Is she in danger of becoming…?" Elena said.

"No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine." Stefan said.

"Elena, I'll stay round yours tonight to make sure you're both safe, ok?" I said to her. She nodded gratefully.

"I'm gonna tell her the truth." Elena told me and Stefan.

"You sure?" Stefan asked.

"I can trust her. I need someone to know,someone to talk to. I can't live in secret."

"You shouldn't have to."

"You saved her life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that...I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this." Elena told him, grabbing his hands. Yay, they're getting back together!

"I can't. I have to leave, Elena. Too many people have died. Too much has happened." No wait, what?

"What? No. I know you think you're protecting me but…"

"I have to. Coming home was...it was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore."

"Don't go Stefan. Please...You don't have to. This is your home. Please don't go."

"No, Stefan I don't want to leave." I frowned. He looked at me with a weak smile on his face.

"You don't have to Sutton. Damon follows me, only I have to go."

"But I…" I trailed off. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I'll keep in touch." He then kissed Elena's hand.

"Good-bye, Elena."

"You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan!" Elena screamed, crying. I hugged her.

"C'mon, let's get back." I said.

Me, Bonnie and Elena were sat on Elena's bed. Elena and I explained everything to Bonnie and now all of us were crying. We had a group hug and decided to just relax and talk about anything that wasn't supernatural. I excused myself to go and see Jeremy. I feel like now is a good time to confess. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." He yelled. I took a deep breath and entered.

"Hey, you got a minute?" I asked shakily.

"Sure, what's up?" He smiled at me. We sat on his bed facing each other.

"Ok, so here goes. I uh, I love you. There I said it, I love you Jeremy Gilbert and I totally get it if you just ignore me becau…" I was interrupted by a pair of lips being crushed down onto my own. Jeremy pulled back way too soon for my liking.

"I love you too, Sutton." He smiled at me.

"I-Wha-You do?" I stuttered. He nodded, chuckling at me. I kissed him again.

"This is definitely something I can get used too." I giggled. He laughed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Sutton Salvatore?" He smirked at me.

"Why yes, I will" I smiled as he kissed me again. This is perfect! Now all I have to do is get Stefan and Damon to stay, get along and also make Damon apologise to Bonnie. Then I have to get Elena and Stefan back together. Shouldn't be too difficult, right?

**So, Sutton and Jeremy are together! Yay! But Stefan and Damon are leaving. Will Sutton be able to make them stay? Find out next time :P**


	13. The Turning Point

**Sorry it's been a while guys! I've had a really busy week and just haven't had time to write. Anyway, here you go!**

**Sutton's POV**

The next day I woke up with a huge smile on my face as I remembered last night. Well, the good parts anyway. I yawned and got up to shower. After my shower, I threw on some black skinny jeans, a green floral top, a pair of black wedges and packed my bag, which was green with a big flower on the front. I straightened my hair and put on some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss. I went downstairs and grabbed a blood bag. However, my mood was brought down when I heard what my brothers were talking about.

"So any ideas where you'll go?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I don't know. London, maybe! See some friends." Damon replied nonchalantly.

"You don't have any friends, Damon."

"You're right Stefan. I only have you. So, where we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere." I said walking in, glaring at both of them.

"Sutton's right, We are not going anywhere. Sutton's staying here and I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible." Stefan said to Damon, smiling at me as I walked over to them.

"Not what I meant." I pouted.

"But we're a team! We could travel the world together. We can try out for "The Amazing race""

"Mmmm that's funny! Seriously, where are you going because we are not staying in this town." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you guys just stay here?!" I yelled.

"We just can't Sutton." Stefan gave me a stern look. I sighed and looked away. The doorbell went. I went to the door. It was Sheriff Forbes.

"I'm here to see Damon." She told me.

"Uh sure, ok." Why does the sheriff want to see Damon?

"Sheriff, what a surprise!" Damon said, walking up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you but we need to talk." Sheriff Forbes said.

"Well, I have to get to school. Stefan and Damon, DO NOT think we are done talking about this." I glared at them.

As soon as I arrived at school Jeremy found me.

"Hey." He smiled at me, kissing me. I giggled.

"Hey!" I grabbed his hand and we walked into school.

"I've gotta go to my locker." Jeremy said, turning towards me.

"Me too, I'll meet you in class." I smiled, standing on the tips of my toes and kissing him. He chuckled.

"See you in class beautiful." He smiled and winked as he walked off. I walked towards my locker and saw Elena and Bonnie. I shouted out to them.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at the two.

"Hey!" They smiled back. Bonnie then continued their conversation from before.

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." Ah, they were talking about Caroline. She had been hanging out with Matt a lot recently.

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" I asked concerned. It was a lot to take in.

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me, I could be dead right now but I'm also grateful." Bonnie answered slowly.

"What?" Elena asked.

"To Stefan. He saved my life, and…Have you seen him?" Bonnie asked.

"Not since he's told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone." Elena frowned.

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Bonnie assured her.

"He's not gone. I'm working on it, I promise." I told Elena. She just sighed.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie suggested.

"What? Why?" Elena questioned.

"I mean what kind of future could you have had with him? Even if he stayed?" Bonnie asked. I was about to protest when a banner fell from the ceiling. The words 'The Promise of Your Future.' painted on it.

"Did you just…?" Elena trailed off, shocked.

"No, I swear." Bonnie promised.

The school was having a career fair and I decided to go along with Jeremy. We were looking around all of the booths.

"So, what did you want to do when you were younger?" Jeremy asked me.

"Hmm. Well, I wanted to sing and dance." I laughed, shrugging my shoulders.

"You can sing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe a little." I said quietly, looking away.

"You have to sing for me sometime!"

"Yeah, or not." I giggled.

"So, what did you want to be?" I asked.

"An artist. I still do." I remember seeing some of his sketches the other day.

"That's amazing. You're seriously talented." I grinned at him.

"Thanks." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena and…Stefan? What was he doing here?

"Hey Jer, I'll be right back." I kissed his cheek and walked over to Stefan and Elena, leaving Jeremy at the art work.

I got over to them.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"There's a new vampire in town." He whispered to me.

"Excuse me?!" A new vampire in town?

"So, you have no idea who it could be?" Elena asked.

"None, but it must be somebody new because leaving a body like that….they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message." Stefan explained.

"And you're sure it's not Damon?"

"Well, I'm never sure about Damon, but he's been trying to keep low profile lately so it's just doesn't make any sense to me."

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked. Stefan turned to me.

"Damon is tracking them, right now. Look, I promised you the truth so I wanted to tell you. I want you to be careful." He said to Elena.

"When I saw you, I thought you were coming to say goodbye." Elena breathed out, relieved.

"Not yet…" Stefan said quietly.

"Keep me up to date." I demanded as I walked back to Jeremy. As I got there I saw him standing next to Tyler.

"What do you want?" Tyler hissed.

"Hey, I'm just surprise to see you here. Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you." Jeremy said. Well, it's true.

"Go to hell." Tyler said angrily. Jeremy smirked and looked at a drawing.

"Did Tyler draw that?" I asked shocked. He was almost as good as Jeremy. Almost. Jeremy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Tyler.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" I asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled at my expression. We reached Tyler.

"I didn't know you drew." Jeremy stated.

"It's an elective." Tyler snapped.

"Because it's good stuff. You like graphics? Because…it's kind of my thing."

"Woah, woah, what are you doing?"

"That's just something else we have in common." Jeremy shrugged.

"What's the other thing? Vicki? Let's hang out because we did the same chick? Go be friends with one of the many other guys that she screwed, there is no shortage of them." Tyler snarled. Vicki was still a sensitive subject for Jeremy. He pushed Tyler up against the lockers and they started fighting. Mr Saltzman and Mayor Lockwood came over and broke them up. Mr Saltzman pushed Jeremy into the lockers.

"Okay, work it out tough guy." He said.

"You two, follow me!" The mayor hissed angrily.

"Excuse me, Mayor. Where are you taking them?" Mr Saltzman asked.

"I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end with handshakes, don't you think? Come on." The mayor said, shrugging his shoulders. I walked out after them.

"Ok, let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight." The mayor said. He hadn't seen me but Jeremy and Tyler had.

"You want us to what?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"I'm not gonna fight him, dad." Tyler refused.

"I don't think so, Sir." Jeremy also refused.

"You fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men and move on. That's the lesson that my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight." The mayor ordered. I walked over and stood by Jeremy.

"You're not seriously going to make them fight, right Mayor Lockwood?" I asked in a sickly feet tone.

"Young lady, go inside now. This has nothing to do with you." The mayor barked.

"It does when it involves my friend." I said, dropping the sweet act. Just the mayor was about to reply, Mr Saltzman came outside.

"What's going on out here?" He asked, glaring at the mayor.

"Letting these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside!" The mayor brushed him off.

"I don't want to go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question. What's going on out here?"

"Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?"

"No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag." I like this teacher. I let a quiet giggle slip out.

"Don't talk to me like that. I could have you job like this." The mayor threatened, clicking his fingers.

"Ah, you do that and then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?" Mr Saltzman smirked.

"Just watch yourself." The mayor said, walking away with Tyler.

"You guys alright?" Mr Saltzman asked me and Jeremy.

"Yeah." We both replied.

"Don't mind him. There seems to be a lot of that bad attitude in this town." Mr Saltzman rolled his eyes. I frowned, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ah, I had a run in with Logan Fell earlier."

"Logan?" That's not possible. He's dead.

"Yeah."

"You ok Sutton?" Jeremy asked.

"I uh I'll be right back." I said rushing off.

I managed to catch Stefan just before he was leaving.

"What the hell is Logan Fell doing alive?!" I hissed.

"Yeah, he's a uh, a vampire now." Stefan told me sheepishly.

"Oh for goodness sakes." I slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Damon's dealing with him." Stefan assured me. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you at home." I said, walking back to Jeremy. I found him outside.

"Where did you run off to?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I was just talking to my brother before he left." I told him as I placed my forehead on his chest. We heard the door shut and saw Tyler walk out. Jeremy pulled away, leaving an arm wrapped around my waist, and guided over to Tyler.

"Hey." Jeremy said.

"What do you want?" Came Tyler's reply.

"I don't know. I thought that was weird with your dad, what he did. Is he like that all the time? Is that…Is that what you gotta go through? Man I get it. I get it." Jeremy said, trying to get along with him. Tyler punched him.

"What the hell?!" I yelled angrily, taking Jeremy's face in my hands.

"What's your problem?" Jeremy shouted.

"Look, I don't need your pity." Tyler hissed.

"Seriously you don't have to be like that."

"Just go!" Tyler screamed.

"What is your problem, man?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. Ok. I don't know." Weird. Tyler sounded scared. He walked off. Jeremy sighed.

"I'm gonna go home. I'm exhausted." Jeremy told me, kissing me.

"I don't blame you. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." I smiled. He smiled back at me.

"I love you too."

I got home only to have to literally jump out the way of Elena's car. I frowned and went inside.

"Stefan?" I called. I ran upstairs and saw Stefan standing by a table with a picture in one hand and a necklace in his other hand. It was Elena's. He turned around. His eyes full of remorse.

"She knows." He whispered. Can't we ever have a day without drama?


	14. Bloodlines

**Sutton's POV**

"She saw the picture?" I asked quietly. Stefan nodded and sighed. He decided to leave it for the night. I walked to my room and got ready for bed, when I realised Damon wasn't home yet. Weird, I wonder where he could be.

The next morning Damon was still nowhere to be found. I got up, showered and got dressed. I decided on ripped black jeans, a white top with a gold bow on and some black heels. I put on a pair of black feathered earrings, a black bow bracelet and my daylight ring. I left my hair in loose curls and put a minimal amount of make up on. I went downstairs to grab a blood bag and saw Stefan pacing with his phone in his hand. He was trying to call Elena. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Elena, it's Stefan. I know that this picture must have confused you. But I can explain. I need to explain. So, please, when you get this, call me." Stefan said into the phone. I guess he got her voicemail. He rang her again and this time he got an answer. I listened in on the conversation.

"Elena's phone." An obnoxious voice answered. Damon.

"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Elena? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine."

"Where are you? Let me speak to her."

"He wants to talk to you." Damon said to Elena.

"Uh-uh." Elena refused.

"Yeah. I don't- I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now."

"Damon, I swear to God, if you touch her—" Stefan threatened.

"You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye now."

"Argh!" Stefan yelled angrily, throwing his phone on the couch next to me.

"Look, just calm down a little, ok? He won't hurt her." I told him.

"Come on." Stefan said, grabbing a jacket.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me out of the door.

"School."

"You're going to school?" I asked, confused.

"No, I'm going to find Bonnie so she can help me."

"Oh."

As soon as we got to school I rushed off to find Jeremy. I found him by Mr Saltzman's car.

"Jeremy!" I called out. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey." He kissed me and the turned back to Mr Saltzman.

"Lose something? Jeremy asked him.

"Hey guys. Yeah, I uh—can't find my ring. I took it off for the gym and thought I put it—there it is. Losing family heirlooms—bad. How's your extra credit coming along Jeremy? You pick a topic yet?" Mr Saltzman replied. That ring looks familiar.

"Mystic Falls, the Civil War era." Jeremy answered.

"What's the angle?"

"My family—I found a journal of an ancestor who lived in the 1800s. And the Gilberts were one of the original founding families of Mystic Falls, so…" Jer trailed off.

"That sounds good." Mr Saltzman said, nodding his head.

School was over and me and Jeremy were walking out.

"Well, today was boring." I pouted. Jeremy laughed at my expression.

"Hey, I have to go to the library, want to come with me?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

We got to the library and were currently looking for the right isle.

"It has to be here somewhere." I said, running a hand through my hair. We had been looking for a while now. Jeremy walked down yet another isle of books, pulling me with him. A few books suddenly came flying off of the shelf and towards me.

"What the-" I was cut off by a short girl with dark brown eyes and long wavy brown hair rushing towards me.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other and I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom. Are you ok?" She apologised in a rush. I stood frozen in my place.

"A-Anna?" I stuttered.

"Sutton!" She yelled with a smile on her face. Jeremy decided to step in.

"You two know each other?" He asked, placing an arm around my waist. I must have looked like I was going to pass out. I was still in shock. Anna is an old friend of mine that I met back when I was travelling with Katherine. She even moved to Mystic Falls with us in the 1860s. Anna took it upon herself to answer Jeremy.

"Yeah. We go waaaaay back, right Sutton?" She smiled at me

"Uh yeah. Sorry, I was shocked. What are you doing here?" I asked. She bent down to pick up the books.

"Oh, I moved here with my mom." Lie. Her mother is in the tomb, which can only mean one thing. She's here to get her mother back.

"That's cool. Do you know where the local history isle is?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep! C'mon, I'll show you!" She replied, walking off.

"This aisle is local and state history. And civil war is one over. What do you need?" She asked, acting like a tour guide.

"Local. 1860s. Do you work here?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope. You want reference. This way. Um, home-schooled. I study here for a mock school environment. Ah, here we go. Original settlers, town archives, founders stuff. It's all here. So, what's your topic?" Ok, she and I both know that she is not home-schooled and that she definitely doesn't study here for a mock school environment. So how does she know her way around?

"The town's fear and hysteria surrounding the war and how it influenced certain writers of the time." Jeremy informed her.

"You might want to focus that." Anna suggested.

"The origin of local folklore and myths."

"Oh, you mean the vampires?" NO HE DOES NOT MEAN THE VAMPIRES ANNA.

"You're kidding me, right? There's no such thing as vampires." Thank god.

"Well, there's not a lot of documentation but the stories have been told since the Civil war. My grandad used to tell me all these creepy stories when I was little. And he said that his grandad told them to him." Please shut up Anna.

"Yeah. That would be folklore. Vampires are a metaphor for the demons of the day." Jeremy smirked.

"Which are?" Anna challenged.

"The union soldiers. I've read the stories myself. They talk about the enemy, the demons that attack at night." Jeremy explained.

"That sounds like vampires to me." Anna smirked.

"Allegorical vampires. Which is what it is. Creative expression during a very volatile time. I mean, a country at war doesn't want realism. They want fantasy. Thus, vampire fiction." Jeremy argued.

"Are you guys done arguing now?" I asked in a bored tone. Anna and Jeremy laughed at me. Anna turned to Jeremy.

"Man, you're smart. I gotta give it to you. When I first saw you, I missed it." Anna laughed.

"Yeah. I've had a rough go of it lately. But I'm just now getting back to my old self." Jeremy smiled. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Wait, wait, wait. You two are dating?" Anna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." I said, nodded my head.

"Oh, you're cute together. Well, good luck on your paper. I gotta get home. You know, my great grandfather actually showed me a journal once of an ancestor and he had written all of this creepy stuff about vampires. It was actually really believable." she said. No, not another journal!

"Wait. A journal?" Jeremy asked. Oh boy.

"Yeah? Why?" Anna asked.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

And so we ended up at the Mystic Grill, playing pool.

"So, you have no idea where the journal is?" Jeremy asked, frowning. I'm starting to wonder if this journal actually exists.

"Nope. Gramps died. And all the kids split his stuff. I can ask." Anna offered.

"You never told me about this journal." I accused her, looking at her through narrowed eyes. She shifted around nervously.

"Uh well, I wasn't really interested in it before." Suuureee.

"I just find it weird that our ancestors kept the same kind of journal. It's crazy." Jeremy said.

"Maybe it's based in some partial reality." Anna shrugged.

"No. It's gotta be metaphorical. My ancestor wrote short stories." The lack of belief Jeremy has is starting to concern me now. It was good at first but now… I mean, Damon only compelled him to forget what happened, not to never believe in the supernatural. These are his true thoughts. What happens if there comes a time when I have to tell him the truth? How will he react? Maybe I should just tell him.

"So, that's why you're hung up on the fiction of it all." Anna said.

"No, I'm hung up on the fiction of it all because I've seen "The Lost Boys" and "Near Dark," like, 50 times." Jeremy smirked.

"Are those movies? I've never seen them. Maybe we can have a Fright night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies." Anna said, coming on a bit too strong.

"Uh yeah, sure." Jeremy replied.

"Why does that sound like a no way in hell? Sorry, I'm blunt." Anna said sheepishly.

"No, it's a woah she's pretty forward. That would be fun." I stepped in. It would give me a chance to find out what she's planning.

"Oh right, well don't worry Jeremy, I'm sure Sutton will tell you all about me! Look, I really gotta go. Nice meeting you Jeremy, later Sutton." Anna said, getting up and walking away.

"She's quite something." Jeremy commented.

"She certainly is." I laughed slightly.  
When I got home that evening, I thought long and hard about whether or not I should tell Jeremy. I thought the best method of deciding would be to weigh out the pros and cons. I wouldn't have to lie to Jeremy anymore - pro. Jeremy may be put in danger - con. Jeremy may become scared of me and tell everyone - major con. Jeremy may accept me and be happy that I told him - pro. Ugh. After a while, I finally made a choice.

The next day me and Jeremy were sat on the floor of the library, looking through some books. Anna approached us with a folder in her hand.

"There you are." She said excitedly.

"Hey." We both replied.

"Hi. Ok, look Jeremy. I know I don't know you, so don't ask me why I did this. I just, sometimes—mostly all the time- I have this need to be right. So I googled and…" She explained, handing Jeremy the folder.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked, thoroughly confused.

"Proof. Sort of." Anna laughed.

"What does this mean?"

"Well, I only went as far back as 1942, and found that there's been a string of animal attacks periodically in and around this town for the past 75 years. It's consistent. In '62, 5 bodies found. In '53, 4 people killed. In '74, 3 people dead. And there's been 5 this year. All attacked. All suffered major blood loss, as in drained of blood." Anna explained.

We said our goodbyes with Anna and went back to Jeremy's. We were currently in his room, lying on his bed.

"Why is Anna so obsessed with vampires?" Jeremy asked me while he played with my hair.

"She likes to be right." I told him.

"But vampires don't exist, so…" He trailed off. This was my chance. I sat up so that I was now facing him and took a deep breath.

"Vampires do exist Jeremy."

**So bit of a cliffhanger there! Sorry for the slow updates but I've been really busy with coursework and school in general.**


	15. AN 2

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I've got so much school work going on that the updates won't be as regular as they have been before. I'm not giving up this story but the updates will just be whenever I have some free time. Thank you to everyone who has been reading it, following it and reviewing it!


	16. Unpleasantville

**Finally updated! I'm so sorry for the wait guys!**

**Sutton's POV**

"You're kidding, right?" Jeremy let out a short laugh whilst staring at me as if I was from another planet.

"No Jeremy, I'm not. Vampires are real, and to further prove my point…I'm a vampire Jer." I told him, my voice was shaking but I managed to maintain eye contact with Jeremy.

"Oh my god, you're serious aren't you?" He asked, wide eyed. I nodded.

"Prove it." I sighed and ran, at vampire speed, downstairs and grabbed Jeremy's wallet, which we both knew was on the kitchen counter. I ran back to his room, sat in front of him and showed him the wallet. This was all done in under 2 seconds.

"It's true…" Jeremy breathed out.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded again.

"I also have this scary vampire face buuut I'd rather not show that to you." I joked, trying to shake him out of his shock.

"Show me." He said.

"Wha-what?!" I stuttered.

"Show me." He repeated, taking my hands. I took a deep breath and let my vampire side show. I felt the veins appearing from under my eyes and my fangs elongating. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to turn my face so that Jeremy couldn't see it.

"Don't hide." Jeremy ordered, placing his hands on either side of my face and turning me around to face him.

"I-I-Are you scared?" I asked quietly.

"No, why would I be? You're still the Sutton I know and love." He smiled. My face turned normal again as I smiled and threw myself towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I said as I pulled back and kissed him. He ran his fingers through my hair as he kissed back. There was knock at the door. I pulled away and looked towards his bedroom door and then back at Jeremy.

"Someone's at the door." I said, shrugging at his confused expression.

"You can hear that?" He asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Awesome." He kissed me again and then pulled me downstairs. He answered the door to reveal the pizza guy.

"Hey, It's gonna be $22." The guy said. This guy seems kinda suspicious. I was just about to warn Jeremy not to let him in, when Jeremy invited him in. We are definitely gonna have to set a few safety rules.

"Elena, I need the money! Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table." Jeremy called to Elena and then turned towards the guy. The guy paused and then smiled, entering the house. I glared at him as Elena handed him the money.

"Hi. Um, keep the change." Elena said, showing him out.

"Thanks, and you have yourself a good night." The guy gave us a creepy smile.

Jeremy and I were now lying on his bed in his room again.

"So your senses are majorly enhanced, you're super strong, super fast, anything else?" Jeremy said, running through a mental checklist of what I had informed him about vampires.

"And I'm almost impossible to kill, can compel people to do whatever I want, vervain is an herb that hurts me and stops me from compelling people, I have super healing, I can manipulate dreams, need a special ring to walk around in daylight otherwise the sun would burn me. I'm stronger than other vampires so I can also compel them and staking me in the heart with a regular stake will just knock me out for a couple of hours. Oh, and I also need to be invited in to any house owned by a human. Any of this freaking you out yet?" I asked, worried about his, well if i'm honest, sanity right now.

"Freaking me out? Are you kidding me? This is awesome! I have a vampire girlfriend, and not just a regular vampire, an original vampire. How many guys get to say that?!" He smirked at me. Well, he sure is taking this well.

"Admittedly, not many." I said sheepishly. I caught sight of the clock and realised what time it was.

"Wow, time flies when you're having fun but I should go now." I smirked, getting up from my place on the bed. Jeremy groaned.

"Why?" He whined, pouting. I giggled.

"Because when I don't get much sleep, I get grouchy and become extremely hard to get up out of bed. Stefan loves me for it." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Wait, so vampires still have to sleep?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep, not as much as humans but I happen to like sleep. Sorry to burst your bubble." I shrugged. (**A/N** I have no idea if that's true but they sleep in the show so...)

"And Stefan and Damon aren't actually your brothers?" He asked.

"No, but they may as well be. We've known each other since 1864 and have always been super close. Besides, it's a good cover story." I explained. He nodded.

"Fine, if you really have to go…" He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled and pecked his lips.

"I do." I told him pulling him downstairs. He continued pouting.

"Aww don't be sad baby, you'll see me tomorrow!" I giggled, pinching his cheeks. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah yeah, now get out of my house!" He winked at me then smirked and kissed me again.

"Watch it Gilbert! I've been invited in now." I playfully glared at him. He laughed.

"That reminds me, you can't tell Elena that I've told you. Not yet anyway, please?" I pleaded.

"It's our little secret." Jeremy said, kissing my forehead.

"Thank you. Well, I'm gonna head home now. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said, giving him a wave.

As soon as I got home I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to Stefan shaking me.

"Sutton, c'mon. Wake up!" He placed a mug of coffee on the table by my bed.

"I don't wanna." I pouted childishly.

"Tough. Get up." Stefan demanded. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I got up and shoved him out of my room. I then showered and got dressed in a light blue tank top, white jeans and a grey cardigan. I slipped on a pair of grey dolly shoes, a pair of heart shaped earrings, my daylight ring and brushed my hair. My make-up consisted of eyeliner, mascara and a light pink lipgloss. I grabbed my coffee and idly sipped on it as I walked into the library, where both of my darling brothers could be heard.  
_"_What are you looking for, Damon?" Came Stefan's voice, laced in suspicion.

"Not your concern." Damon brushed him off.

"No, but putting Elena in harm's way, that is my concern."

"Hmm. What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about Atlanta, Damon. You know, when you ran off with his girlfriend." I said, making my presence know whilst rolling my eyes at Damon.

"Oh, yeah. Elena and I had blast." Damon smirked.

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Katherine is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?" Stefan said, finally getting to the point.

"You're pathetic when you're fishing." Damon commented.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting." I added. Damon playfully glared at me as I giggled.

"Don't you both have school?" He said, wanting to get rid off us. I gasped in a mocking manner.

"Are you trying to get rid of us?"

"Pretty much." He smirked at me as I pouted.

"Meanie." And with that, Stefan had pulled me out the door and to the car.

I was now sat in history class, my favourite class because a) I already know all of this stuff and b) Mr Saltzman is my favourite teacher, with Jeremy. Mr Saltzman came over to us, handing Jeremy his paper that had a big "A" on the front. I smiled as I thought about how hard Jeremy worked on that paper.

"Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls?" Mr Saltzman asked. Jeremy swiftly glanced at me and then looked back at our teacher.

"No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia." Jeremy told him.

"It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the "A." I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all." Phew, he's not suspicious. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Ah, I won't." Jeremy brushed him off.

"Oh, uh, Jeremy,the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert…?" Mr Saltzman asked.

"Oh, my ancestor's journal?"

"I'd really like to see that sometime."

"Really?" Jeremy and I replied in sync. Oops, didn't mean to say that.

"A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher." Mr Saltzman explained. I let out a laugh as Jeremy pulled out the journal.

"You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing."

"Thank you."

After school we decided to go to the Grill for a while. Anna showed up out of nowhere, as usual.

"Hey. How'd it go?" She asked.

"What?" Jeremy asked, confused as to what she was referring to.

"The paper." Anna said as if it was obvious.

"Oh. I got an A. Thanks for the articles, they really helped." Jeremy told her.

"Cool. So what'd he say about the vampires? Did he believe it?" Anna smirked.

"I don't even believe it. It's just a paper, Anna. Anyways, we, uh- we've gotta get going." Jeremy denied and made an excuse to leave.

"Uh, hey, um...d-do you wanna do something later, maybe?" Anna "stuttered". Did she just ask my boyfriend out? It's clearly an act, which makes me even more suspicious of her.

"Uh, sorry. But we have a school dance to attend and Jer's stuck on punch duty, so he has to go." I jumped in, helping Jeremy.

"Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?" Anna turned to Jeremy, basically blanking me.

"Well, I'm failing English, so I copped a plea." He shrugged.

"Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something. I'm being pushy and forward again, aren't I? Heh."

"Just a little…" I said sarcastically.

"Well, thanks for the help. We'll see you around." Jeremy said, pulling me away. We got to the front of the Grill when Jeremy turned to face me.

"Why is she trying to force herself on us?" He asked.

"She's always been a full on person but I have a feeling she's up to something. She's being way too flirty with you."

"Are you sure that's not just your jealousy talking?" Jeremy smirked.

"Don't make me hurt you Gilbert." I threatened, sending him a glare. He laughed and put his hands up in surrender.

"Well, we should go and get ready for the dance. I'll see you later." He kissed me and walked away.

I got home and started getting ready for the 50s themed decade dance. I picked out a knee length black dress with a floral print on it. It had a belt around the middle of it and flared out. I had to admit, the dresses were pretty nice in the 50s. I put the top half of my hair up in a beehive and curled the rest. Moving on to my make-up, I chose a shimmery black eyeshadow my for my eye lid and surrounded it with hot pink colour eyeshadow. I put on some mascara before swiping a bright pink lip gloss across my lips and putting on some pink flower earrings. I slipped on my black heels and went downstairs. Stefan had gotten changed already and was just placing a book down on the table Damon was sat at.

"You got the hair right. Why are you bringing me dad's journal?" Damon commented in a suspicious tone.

"'Cause you were looking for it." Stefan stated.

"Why would I want it?" Damon questioned.

"Gee, I don't know, Damon. Maybe you wanna do a little bit of posthumous bonding. Go ahead. Enjoy it. Read it. I have. Nowhere in it does it say anything about Katherine or the tomb or how to open it." Stefan told him.

"You're still tying to get that tomb open?!" I asked in an aspirated voice.

"Yes princess, I am. I'm not surprised. Man could barely spell his own name." He smirked at me and then turned back to Stefan.

"I'm really sorry that it won't be of any help with your diabolical plan, the sequel. You know, I could help you." Stefan offered. Wait, Stefan help Damon? Weird.

"You? Help me? Aw, I don't know. Seems a little unnatural." Damon said, voicing my thoughts.

"I have to admit Stef, it's kind of weird you helping Damon." I said sheepishly.

"See, even Sutton agrees with me." Damon said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll do anything to get you out of this town, even release Katherine." Stefan shrugged.

"What about the other 26 vampires?" Damon asked.

"No, no, no. They can't come. They have to stay put, but Katherine, I would consider that."

"What are you doing? Hmm? What's your angle?" Damon glared at Stefan, trying to figure him out.

"Think about it." Stefan said.

"Why would I trust you?"

"See that's your problem, Damon. You apply all of your shortcomings to everybody else. If history's any indication, there's only one liar among us." Stefan said before walking out. Damon turned to me.

"Should I trust him?"

"Up to you Dae."

"What about you? Are you willing to help?"

"You really love her don't you? Well, if that's what you want, I'm in." I smiled and ruffled his hair before running after Stefan.

When we got to Elena's house, we heard a sudden movement from inside the house. It was too sudden for a human. My senses kicked in before Stefan's as I ran into the house and threw the vampire off of Elena and just in time too, he was going to bite her. I caught a glimpse at the vampire's face and saw that it was the pizza delivery guy. I knew there was something off about him!

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked, pulling Elena to him. After checking Elena over Stefan called Damon in to help. Damon finally arrived.

"How did he get in?" He asked.

"He was invited in." I told him.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan explained.

"Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked.

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me." Elena snapped.

"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan questioned Damon.

"No. Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked, her voice laced with worried.

"We don't know." I said.

"Damon, he was invited in." Stefan frowned.

"Then we go get him tonight."

"You up for it?" I asked Elena.

"What do I have to do?" Elena asked, keen to get rid of our unwanted guest.

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up." Damon shrugged.

"That's a bad idea." Stefan said.

"Until we get him, this house isn't safe for anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." I shot back.

"I'll do it. I'll be with the two of you and Sutton will be with Jeremy. We'll all be safe." Elena nodded her head.

We got to the dance and I immediately went off to find Jeremy. When I found him he had his back to me. I went over and wrapped my arms his waist.

"Hey!" I giggled as he tensed then relaxed after recognising my voice. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, you look amazing!" He kissed me on the lips.

"Thank you! By the way, I'm kind of on a mission tonight, so let me know if you see a guy in a black hoodie, ok? Actually it's the pizza guy from yesterday." I warned.

"He's a vampire?!" Jeremy asked quietly. I nodded.

"Unfortunately. But don't worry, me and my brothers are handling it." I smiled. He sighed.

"Just be careful."

"I'm an original vampire, Jer. I'm pretty sure I'll be just fine." I smirked. He let out a laugh and rolled his eyes. Anna then appeared out of nowhere. I would seriously love to know where she comes from.

"You neglected to mention this was a theme party." She frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a confused Jeremy.

"Well, seeing as you also neglected to invite me, I took matters into my own hands." She smiled, again being way too flirty with Jeremy.

"You're doing that thing again." I glared at her.

"What thing would that be?" Anna asked, looking at me innocently.

"That thing where you pretend you're dating Jeremy, even though you're not." I snapped.

"Oh, you mean stalking. Yeah." She said, pausing after seeing the unamused look on my face.

"Come on Sutton. I've never been to a school dance before. Humour me!" She smiled at me. I let out a small growl. Jeremy wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. They both started talking about random things. I scanned the area, trying to find a guy in a hoodie and instead saw Mr Saltzman approaching Damon. Brave man. I decided to listen in.

"Yeah, I don't recognise you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher. " Mr Saltzman introduced himself.

"Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position." Damon smirked.

"So I've been told. "

"Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan and Sutton?"

"They're my younger siblings. I'm their legal guardian, hence the chaperoning. Got to make sure the boys stay away from my baby sister, although I'm pretty sure it's too late for that." Damon replied, sending a smirk in my direction. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I hear they're both very bright, not that I've had a chance to see Stefan for myself, but Sutton I have seen."

"Well, Stefan's attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama, but Sutton decided to keep going like the little fighter she is." Damon snickered. I'm seriously going to hurt him later.

"No parents?" Mr Saltzman questioned.

"Mm, it's just the three of us now."

"You, uh—you live here your whole life?"

"On and off. Travel a bit." Damon shrugged.

"Really? Where? Around the States? Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I-I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you." Mr Saltzman said.

"You too."

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." Damon better leave Mr Saltzman alone.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Anna returning with some plastic cups. When did she leave?

"How long was I zoned out for?" I asked Jeremy.

"A while." He chuckled. We turned to Anna.

"You don't go to school here. You know, you don't have to help." I told her. I was still suspicious as to why she was hanging around us so much.

"Oh, I don't mind. It's fun. Oh, um, yeah. Before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?" She asked Jeremy. And there it is, the exact answer I was looking for.

"Why?" Jeremy enquired.

"You said I could read it." Anna shrugged.

"Uh, I don't have it."

"Oh. Well, obviously you didn't bring it here, Uh, but I can walk you home." Is she serious? Jeremy obviously saw the murderous glare in my eye as he quickly explained himself.

"No. I mean, I gave it to my history teacher."

"Wait. Why did you give it to him?" Anna asked in disbelief. What's her problem?

"Because he wanted to read it." Jeremy replied as if it was obvious which, to be fair, it was.

"You know, you shouldn't be giving that to just anybody." Anna said hurriedly.

"But I should give it to you?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Loan. Loan it to me." Anna corrected.

"Well, he loaned it to Mr. Saltzman." I said, annoyed.

"Maybe he's in his classroom. We can get it back." Anna suggested.

"What's the big deal with the stupid journal?" Jeremy questioned, also annoyed. Anna's eyes started to change into those of a vampire's, which of course didn't shock me but Jeremy was a completely different story. I probably should of mentioned the fact that Anna's a vampire when I told him about me. Oh well, he knows now.

"Your eye." He said, shocked. Anna quickly turned around and made up an excuse.

"Um, there's something in it. Forget it. I gotta go." She said running off. Jeremy turned to me.

"Is she…?" He trailed off.

"Yup. I kinda may have forgotten to mention it earlier. My bad." I laughed nervously. Jeremy shook his head at me. I caught sight of a guy in a black hoodie.

"Looks like I've just found our friend. Gotta go." I kissed Jeremy's cheek and made my way through the crowd.

I made it to the hallway and found Stefan pinning the guy up against the wall. It wasn't the guy we were after though.

"What did I do?" The boy asked, scared.

"Where is he?" Stefan hissed.

"I was getting a soda, and then this guy gave me his hoodie." The boy explained. Stefan let him go and turned to me. The boy hurried off.

"Let's check the cafeteria." I suggested.

"Why there?" Stefan asked.

"Because things always take place in the cafeteria, duh." I said as I ran off to the cafeteria with Stefan in tow. When we got there that jerk was trying to bite Elena again. Stefan threw him aside before he could harm Elena. Damon then entered the room.

"Hey, dickhead. Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." He called. The guy tried to run but Stefan staked him in the stomach.

"Do you feel like talking now?" I glared.

"Screw you." The guy spat out. Stefan drove the stake in deeper.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked.

"Cause it's fun." Ok, he has a twisted mind.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan demanded.

"She looks like Katherine."

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked curiously.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones. You don't even remember me." Wouldn't be so sure about that, buddy.

"Your name's Noah right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb." Damon demanded.

"No." Noah answered. Stefan drove the stake in even deeper. Noah grunted in pain.

"The grimoire." He said in a strained voice.

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." Noah answered. My glare faltered slightly. Jonathan Gilbert's journal. The journal Anna wanted.

"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked. Noah stayed quiet.

"Who else is there?" Damon yelled.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Noah shook his head. Damon looked at Stefan, who took the stake out of Noah's stomach and drove it through his heart.

"What do we—how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena stuttered. I sighed.

"I know who he was working with. Well, at least one of them. Do you guys remember Pearl's daughter Annabelle?" I asked my brothers. They nodded their heads.

"Vaguely." Damon answered.

"Yeah well, it's her. She was asking Jeremy for the journal earlier." I told them. Damon, Stefan and I heard footsteps.

"Go. I got this." Stefan said. He started dragging the body out. Elena went with him.

Damon and I walked into the corridor. It was Mr Saltzman.

"Hey Mr Saltzman!" I smiled.

"Hey." He said with a smile and a nod.

"What were you doing?" Damon compelled him.

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." My teacher replied in a monotone voice.

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"I got a job as a teacher."

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're two of my students' brother."

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon smirked, dragging me back into the hall.

"You'd better leave him alone Damon." I wanted.

"Whatever you want, princess." He smirked at me. I huffed and walked ahead of him. I hear him chuckle.

We went home and were now discussing tonight's events.  
"So the grimoire...That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is." Stefan asked Damon, finally figuring out his plan.

"Look at you putting the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin." Damon smirked.

"My offer still stands." Stefan reminded Damon.

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt."

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die."

"If I agree?" Damon asked.

"I'll help you." Stefan shrugged.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your brother."

"No, that's not gonna cut it."

"You trust Sutton."

"That's because Sutton would never screw me over."

"Because I want you gone."

"Ok, now that I believe." Damon smirked. I sighed at the two idiots. I walked to my room shaking my head. Tonight was exhausting and all I wanted was to curl up and go to sleep. There was, however, something I had to do before I did that. I picked up my phone and called Jeremy. It rang for a couple of seconds before he picked up.

"Hey, are you ok?!" He asked as soon as he answered. I giggled.

"I'm fine Jer! What about you? Did you get home ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Don't invite Anna in, ok? And please don't give her that journal. She wants it so she can open the tomb I was telling you about, it's the key to doing so. Her mother is in there and whilst it's all good and well her getting her mother back, letting the other vampires out is not an option." I explained.

"It's ok, I'll get it back from Mr Saltzman as soon as I can."

"Thanks! Well, I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. Night, I love you." I said whilst yawning. He laughed.

"Yeah, you sound it. Good night, I love you too." He said before hanging up. I put my phone on the table and got changed into some pyjamas. I jumped into my comfy bed and fell asleep straight away.


	17. Children of the Damned

**Sutton's POV**

The next morning I felt something jump on to my bed, making me fly up in the air and land back on the bed. I opened my eyes to glare at the object only to find one of my two idiot brothers.

"Good morning princess." Said a smirking Damon.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He should know better than to wake me up.

"It's time we start working on a plan. Now, get up and get dressed, we have a "cute" couple to wake up." He said sounding, dare I say it, awfully cheerful. I groaned as Damon decided to lift me up and drop me on the floor.

"You're already out of bed so you may as well get up now." Damon shrugged. It took nearly every bit of self control I had to not rip his head off.

"Fine, now get out." I ordered through gritted teeth, pointing towards my door. He chuckled and walked out. I got off of the floor and picked out an outfit. Feeling ironic, I chose a black tank top with the words "Bite me" written on it and a pair of white jean shorts. I put on some white and black bow earrings, black sandals with white bows on the straps and some black bracelets. For my make-up, I put on some eyeliner and nude lip gloss. I left my hair curly and went to find Damon. However, he found me first.

"Come on! It's time to wake the love birds up." He said, dragging me to Stefan's room. Elena and Stefan were cuddled up in bed. Damon motioned me to sit down on the end of the bed with him. I sighed and obliged. Damon started poking Elena. She stirred and woke up, obviously not noticing me and Damon.

"Good morning." She smiled at Stefan as he woke up.

"I could get used to this." Stefan smiled back. Damon decided to make our presence known.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads." He smirked. Elena and Stefan jumped.

"Damon! Sutton! Please!" Elena exclaimed.

"What are you two doing?" Stefan grumbled.

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon snickered.

"I was dragged into this." I pointed out.

"Seriously, get out of here!" Stefan yelled.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen. We have some very important business to discuss." Damon said, still smirking.

"And it has to be right now?" Elena said, annoyed at Damon.

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal. So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spell. First things first, since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty." Damon explained, pointing towards Elena.

"Since when am I helping?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, ergo…"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Stefan said to Elena.

"I'll look for it today." Elena shrugged.

"Good." Damon smirked.

"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a moron." I asked Damon.

"Do you have any other ideas, princess?" Damon asked, smirking as he already knew the answer.

"That's not the point." I pouted and turned away from him.

"OK, what exactly is a grimoire anyway?" asked a clueless Elena.

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon told her.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique, so every witch would document their work." Stefan further explained.

"Yeah. Cookbook." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Now that's sorted. Chop, chop. You know, I really like this whole team thing. Don't screw it up." Damon continued as he walked away, leaving me with Elena and Stefan. Well, this is awkward.

"If you'll excuse me…" I said slowly, getting up and walking out of the room.

**Mystic Falls, 1864 **

**3rd Person POV**

Sutton Petrova was waiting for Katherine, with Pearl, at the bottom of the stairs. Katherine Pierce walked down the stairs. The three women walked out of the building.

"How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatores? People talk, Katherine. You carrying on with both brothers, doesn't help the situation." Pearl chided.

"The Salvatores have been kind enough to take not only me in, but Sutton too. As far as everyone here knows, we're two cousins, who are orphans, from Atlanta; lost their families in a fire." Katherine smirked.

"A match you lit, no doubt." Pearl retorted.

"Katherine, it's not fair to them." Sutton frowned.

"Don't worry Sutton. They're both very happy with me." Katherine assured her ancestor, the smirk still present on her face. Sutton sighed as Pearl called to a young girl in the distance.

"Honey, please be careful! Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir. She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate." She said after calling to the girl.

"Wait, do you mean…" Sutton trailed off with wide eyes.

"I don't follow." Katherine frowned.

"Try it." Pearl said passing a bottle to Katherine. She poured it onto her hand only to have it burn her skin.

"What in hell?!" She hissed.

"Vervain." Sutton answered.

"Why is there ver...they know." Katherine said annoyed.

"They're trying to find us, and they're getting crafty about it." Pearl frowned.

"The townspeople ingesting vervain, well that's inconvenient." Katherine spat.

"It might be time for us to move on again." Pearl suggested. Sutton didn't like the idea of leaving, especially when she had grown close to the Salvatore brothers, however she knew it was necessary.

"No. I like it here. I'm not interested in leaving just yet." Katherine refused.

"Katherine…" Sutton said with weary eyes.

"Can we go, mama? Is something wrong?" The young girl asked, running up to pearl. She had big, dark brown eyes and long, dark, wavy hair. Her name was Annabelle.

**Sutton's POV**

Elena, Stefan and I were now at Elena's. She was unpacking a box.

"Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're trying to help him?" Elena asked Stefan, worried.

"What do you mean? We are helping him, at least I am. Aren't you guys?" I asked confused. We're they deceiving Damon? Stefan looked at me with apologetic eyes and then turned to Elena.

"I don't think Damon knows what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him." Stefan answered.

"You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad." Elena frowned.

"There are other ways to get what you want, you don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again." Stefan ranted.

"So you are deceiving him. Do you really think that's going to help?" I hissed angrily. Stefan turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Sutton. But I have to do this, for everyone's sake."

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?" Elena asked, trying to prevent an argument.

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die." Stefan said as he eyed something Elena was holding.

"What's this?" Elena wondered.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked as he walked in. He saw me sat at the table and came over to stand behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up." Elena answered.

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?" Jeremy asked. Oh yeah, I probably should have mentioned that I knew where the journal was. Oops.

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Elena asked, leaning her head to one side.

"I just did a history report on it." Jeremy told her.

"Oh. So where is it now?"

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it." I'm glad Jeremy didn't tell them that I knew about it. They may have ripped my head off for not telling them. Stefan turned to me.

"Let's go and see if he's done with it."

"Why do I have to come?" I asked confused.

"Because he's your favourite teacher and I haven't properly met him yet."

"Oh." Was all I managed to say as Stefan walked out.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." I said getting out of Jeremy's grip, kissing his cheek and waving to Elena.

We made it to Mr Saltzman's classroom and was met with a stake being fired at us. Stefan caught the stake as Mr Saltzman reloaded the gun. However, before he could do so, I grabbed the gun and pushed Mr Saltzman into a desk, but not hard enough to hurt him. What? Just because I need answers doesn't mean I'd be happy to hurt him. I'm not Damon. I took a look at the weapon.

"You shouldn't have done that. Have a seat." Stefan offered.

"What is this, compressed air? Did you make it yourself?" I asked, impressed at the weapon.

"Who are you? I'm not going to hurt you...Unless you try that again." Stefan told him. I handed back the gun to Mr Saltzman.

"Now...Who are you?" Stefan asked again.

"I'm a teacher." Mr Saltzman answered.

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Stefan sighed.

"I'm also a historian. And while researching Virginia, I made a few discoveries about your town."

"So you show up like Van Helsing. Come on, tell us the truth."

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here." Mr Saltzman admitted.

"Where's your wife?" I asked.

"Dead. A vampire killed her." Oh, wow.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry." I said awkwardly.

"Where's the Gilbert journal?" Stefan questioned.

"What do you want with it?" My teacher enquired. Like Stefan was going to tell a vampire hunter.

"Where is it?" Stefan repeated himself.

"It's on my desk."

"No, it's not." Stefan said. Mr Saltzman frowned and looked at the desk.

"It was on my desk." He stated. Well, Jeremy would have told me by now if he managed to get the journal back, so that means Anna got here first. Damn it.

"How long have you been aware of me and Sutton?" Stefan asked.

"I learned just recently. What about your brother?" Mr Saltzman told him.

"You met Damon."

"Who do you think killed my wife?" Oh for the love of…One of these days Damon's actions are going to come back to bite his sorry ass.

"Are you certain it was Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I witnessed it."

"If you're here for revenge, this is going to end very badly for you." I told him.

"I just want to find out what happened to my wife." Mr Saltzman sighed.

"I thought you just said that Damon…" Stefan trailed off confused.

"Yeah. I saw him draining the life out of her. He must have heard me coming. He just...disappeared. So did her body. They never found her." Mr Saltzman explained.

"Damon can never know why you're here. He'll kill you without blinking." Stefan informed the teacher.

"I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't. We can help you, if you let us." Stefan suggested.

I got back to Elena's. Stefan had decided to stay and talk to Mr Saltzman a bit more and, seeing how bored I was, allowed me to leave. Damon was sat playing a video game with Jeremy and I was pretty sure I was seeing things. Damon was actually taking the time to be nice to someone?

"Hey, I'm back." I said, sitting down next to Jeremy.

"Hey!" Jeremy replied, focusing on the game.

"You said you've never played this thing before." He said to Damon.

"I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes." Damon shrugged. Jeremy's phone rang but he ignored it.

"Who are you dodging?" Damon asked.

"This girl Anna. She can be, uh, persistent."

"She's still bothering you?" I asked annoyed at her. She clearly already got what she wanted so why won't she leave Jeremy alone?

"Is she hot?" Damon smirked. Is he seriously asking that, right in front of me?

"Uh I guess, but she can be weird." Jeremy said nervously, trying not to make me angry.

"Hot trumps weird, trust me." I growled. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jenna and Elena were whispering to each other about Damon.

"He is ridiculously hot!" Jenna whispered. I rolled my eyes as I saw Damon smirk.

"Shh! He's an ass." Elena replied. This time it was my turn to smirk and Damon's turn to roll his eyes. The doorbell rang.

"That's Stefan." Elena said. Oh, I just kind of walked in. Damon paused the game, much to Jeremy's annoyance.

"Dude!" Jeremy exclaimed. Damon just shrugged and went with Elena to talk to Stefan. I laughed.

"Don't take it personally. Damon has the attention span of a four year old." I commented with a shrug. Jeremy sighed. Elena, Stefan and Damon walked back in and Damon came back over to the couch.

"So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?" Have they forgotten what I told them about Anna wanting the journal? They're all idiots.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy wondered, pretending to be clueless.

"Who else did you tell?" Elena questioned. If they won't remember the important things I tell them, then I won't repeat them.

"Just that girl Anna. She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight." Realisation hit all three of them as I glared at them. Damon was the one quickest one to recover.

"Perfect, I'll drive. Come on." He smirked as he motioned me and Jeremy to follow him.

When we got to the grill Damon discretely left to sit at the bar as me and Jeremy went over to Anna.

"You just couldn't live without me, huh?" Anna smirked at Jeremy. I was already annoyed at her and she wasn't helping herself. Despite being annoyed, I knew I had to play along to try and get the journal back.

"Well, Jer kinda missed his daily dose of stalker chick." I smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, funny." Anna said, just as sarcastically, to me.

"Let's play." Jeremy said, gesturing to the pool table, wanting to avoid an argument. We played and chatted for a while until Damon motioned that it was enough. He wanted Anna to leave so he could follow her and get her alone to talk.

"Hey Jer, isn't Jenna expecting you back soon?" I asked, hoping he would get the hint.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"Sorry Anna, we have to go now." I said to her.

"I get that Jeremy has to go, but do you have to go too Sutton?" She asked.

"Stefan wants me home, sorry." I shrugged. Me and Jeremy walked out.

"Are you coming back to mine?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I'd better go find Stefan. He's planing on deceiving Damon and I want to stop him."

"Ok, just-" He was cut off by me.

"Be careful. I know." I said, winking at him. He rolled his eyes as I laughed.

"I'm going to head back now." He said before kissing me.

"Bye." I waved as he walked off and called Stefan.

"Hello?" It was Elena.

"Where are you guys?" I asked.

"We're digging up Stefan's father's grave."

"Oh ok- wait, what?! That's kind of gruesome. Well, I'll be there soon." I said. I hung up and made my way to the woods. Just as well I know where their father is buried. As I was approaching Stefan and Elena, Damon caught up with me.

"Damon, did you get what you needed from Anna?" I asked.

"Yep." He seemed angry. We got to where Elena and Stefan were and found Stefan reading a book. A grimoire.

"Well, what do you know? This is an interesting turn of events." Damon sneered.

"Wait, this was your plan? To not let Damon get into the tomb?!" I asked angrily. Damon turned to look at me.

"You didn't know?" He asked me.

"No! Damon, you have to believe. I knew he had some plan but I couldn't figure it out." I admitted.

"It's ok princess, I believe you." Never have I been so happy about him calling me princess!

"Stefan, can't you let Damon have Katherine, so he'll finally be happy? We can handle the other vampires long enough so he can get Katherine out. They're practically dead, as in never coming back dead." I pleaded.

"I can't let him bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan said the last bit to Damon.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." Damon hissed.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only ones I can count on is myself and Sutton! I didn't tell Sutton because I didn't want her involved in this. You made sure that I would never trust you again many years ago, Stefan. But you-you had me fooled." He said, turning to Elena.

"So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." He continued referring to Elena, yet again, at the end.

"You won't kill her." Stefan said confidently, though I wasn't sure how confident he really was.

"I can do one better." Damon said as he grabbed Elena and forced her to drink his blood.

"No!" I gasped.

"Give me the book, Stefan or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a vampire girlfriend." Damon threatened.

"Let her go first." Stefan begged.

"The book!"

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan said as he dropped the book. Damon let go of Elena, who jumped to Stefan. Stefan grabbed her and they left. Damon picked up the book.

"Damon…" I started but he shook his head.

"Let's go home, Sutton." He said walking away. I sighed and followed.

**Mystic Falls 1864**

**3rd Person POV**

People were yelling and running around, injecting every vampire they could find with vervain. There were vampires locked in carriages, these were being taken away.

"Stop! No don't take her!" Screamed Damon Salvatore while men were dragging Katherine Pierce away.

"Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathiser? You'll be killed along with them!" His father Giuseppe Salvatore hissed at him.

"Then let me be killed!" Damon said as he glared at his father. Two men were placing Katherine into a carriage when Stefan Salvatore ran up to his brother.

"Damon! Damon! Stop, stop. I'll help you. We'll get her back." Stefan promised as he held his brother back.

"Help me? Don't you think that you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell him!" Damon said angrily to his younger brother.

"I didn't think this would happen."

"You did this. This is your fault." Damon accused. Then he realised something.

"Where's Sutton?" He asked his brother.

Elsewhere Annabelle ran up to her mother.

"What's happening?" She asked Pearl, panicked.

"Get Emily. Stay hidden. I'll get us out of here." Pearl ordered. Annabelle nodded and ran off.

"Jonathan!" Pearl called out. Jonathan Gilbert ran over to her.

"Do you see all this? The town's gone mad rounding up the demons." He looked down at his compass only to find it spinning. He looked up with a look of disgust in his eyes.

"You!" He glared at Pearl.

"Jonathan...Please. I beg you!" Pearl pleaded.

"I've got another one over here!" He shouted. Annabelle was hiding behind a bush with Emily and Sutton.

"Mother!" She started to run until Sutton grabbed her.

"Shh, shh!" Sutton tried to calm her down.

"Come on! This way!" The mean said, taking Pearl away.

"Shh! it'll be all right. You're going to see her again. Emily already knows how to protect them. She's going to protect them." Sutton assured soothingly. Annabelle whimpered and followed Sutton and Emily.

**Here's another chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it!**


	18. Fool Me Once

**Sutton's POV**

Damon was sat down looking through Emily's grimoire whilst I was stood behind him reading over his shoulder. Stefan stormed in.

"Anna took Elena."

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." Damon said dryly.

"Hang on, I thought you were just avoiding Stefan's calls but you ignored the fact that Elena was in danger? And you didn't think to mention it to me?" I glared at him. Stefan sighed.

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?" He asked frantically.

"Well, at least you know you'll see her again." Damon sneered.

"Damon, please. What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell us where we can find her." I pleaded.

"Nope. You can go, really." Damon directed the last part at Stefan.

"You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you. But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry." Stefan apologised.

"Apology accepted."

"So please, just tell me what you know. It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me." Stefan begged. He sure was desperate.

"I mean this sincerely, I hope Elena dies." Damon smirked.

"That's taking it too far, Damon." I yelled after him.

"I'm going to go look for her." Stefan told me.

"I have to meet up with Jeremy but I'll keep a look out." I gave him a small smile.

I got to the Grill to find Jeremy doing school work, Matt working and Tyler playing pool. Basically, the usual.

"Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up." Tyler smirked. Ugh, his smirk is worse than Damon's, and that's saying something.

"Duke's a douche." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. Aka my new best friend." Tyler shrugged. I heard a familiar chuckle.

"What's the problem, Gilbert?" Tyler glared.

"Don't have one, Lockwood." Jeremy responded. I walked over to them.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Do you ever get bored of it?" Matt asked Tyler.

"Of what?" Tyler asked confused

"Yourself." Matt laughed. Me and Jeremy joined in with his laughter.

"Keep laughing, buddy." Tyler sneered at Jeremy, who turned around after realising I was there. I smiled at him.

"Hey!"

"Hey." He smiled. Barbie, I mean Caroline, walked over to us.

"Hey, Jeremy, Sutton. Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party." She asked in her usual bubbly voice. Wait, Bonnie isn't replying either? I bet I know why…

"Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan." Jeremy told her. I guess that's what Stefan told him.

"I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend." Caroline ranted.

"Who's Duke?"

"Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke."

"Wait, Duke goes to Duke?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His real name's Bob or something. He's a total ass, but, he buys the beer. You guys should come."

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so." Jeremy answered.

"No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner little brothers and new kids. Think about it." She gushed. She walked over to Matt. I turned to Jeremy.

"I hate being the 'new kid'." I whined. Jeremy laughed at me.

"There, there." He said, patting my head. I playfully glared at him, then remembered what I had to tell him.

"Um, Jer I have to tell you something." I said, taking a seat opposite him and looking down.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"Elena isn't with Stefan. Anna took her. We don't know how, I mean Anna hasn't been invited in but…" I was cut off by Jeremy.

"Elena took the trash out last night, I heard the door shut but I didn't hear her footsteps at all, at the time I thought nothing of it." He sighed, placing his head in his hands. I grabbed them and pulled them away from his face.

"Hey, look at me. We're going to find her. I promise."

"Ok." He nodded. He stood up.

"I think I'm going to head home." He told me. I got up as well.

"I'm walking with you. Anna has Elena for leverage, I'm not letting her get you too." I said as he was about to say he'd be fine. He thought about it and nodded.

As we got to the town square I saw Anna.

"I'll be right back Jeremy." I said, frowning at Anna. He followed my line of vision and nodded. I walked towards Anna.

"Taking Elena whilst she's alone outside of her house? That's low, not to mention desperate." I glared at her.

"Yeah well, it's getting me what I want." She smirked.

"Where is she?!" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm just on my way to meet with your 'big brother'. We're going to negotiate." She informed me. I went to attack her but she spoke before I could.

"Ah ah, Sutton. Don't want to lose that temper of yours. Attacking me in a public place, not a good idea. Especially when I'm about to go and meet with Stefan." She said smugly. I growled.

"You know there's a party later. I might go." She smirked and walked off. What does the party have to do with anything? Oh well, I know what I'm doing tonight. I walked back over to Jeremy.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"We're going to that party tonight." I told him. He looked at me questionably.

"Anna's going, which means I have to keep an eye on her. I think you'll be fine walking home on your own, I'm going to go and meet Anna with Stefan." I explained, kissing him quickly.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." He sighed.

"I'll meet you there." I said as I walked off.

I saw Anna sitting on a bench.

"I'm crashing your meeting." I explained.

"Whatever." She shrugged. Damon appeared next to her. I thought she was meeting Stefan?

"What are you planning to do at that party, Anna?" I asked.

"It's right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires." Anna smirked.

"There's only going to be one starving vampire, who is going to feed elsewhere. Right, Damon?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He sighed in frustration whilst looking at Anna.

"I told you. I work alone." He said to Anna.

"Yeah, so do I. But your minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?" Anna shrugged.

"Stefan will come after you, you know that? For messing with Elena." I told her.

"Then he won't be too happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want." She threatened.

"When do you want to do this?" Damon asked, annoyed that he was being blackmailed. I knew he cared about Elena, or maybe it's Stefan he cares about? Perhaps both.

"God. It's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women. Tonight at sundown. Meet me at the church." Anna let out a short laugh and left.

"Well, I have a party to get ready for." I told Damon, walking off. I stopped and turned back around.

"None of those vampires out tonight, Damon. The only one getting out is Katherine. We can't endanger this town." I said, my tone firm.

"I know, I know. But like she said I need a witch." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I got home and started to get ready for the party. I showered and picked out an outfit. I settled on blue skinny jeans, a flowery top with a rainbow coloured hoodie. I put on a pair of lace up, brown ankle boots. I let my hair dry naturally and started on my make-up. I used a smoky eyeshadow and finished it off with eyeliner. I chose a pretty pink colour for my lips and figured that'll do. I put on some blue studs and my ring. I had time to kill so I spent it painting my nails a deep blue colour.

I heard Damon getting ready downstairs and went to go and talk to him. Elena walked in right before he was about to win.

"I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" Damon smirked.

"Stefan." Elena stated.

"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight." Damon mocked.

"I convinced Bonnie to help you."

"I doubt that." I said. There I go again, saying things that weren't meant to be said out loud.

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really." Elena told Damon.

"Well, at least you're honest." He shrugged.

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."

"Not interested."

"Yes, you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday."

"Fool me once, shame on you."

"To be fair, he has a point." I admitted. Elena gave me a look that said 'why would you say that?'. I shrugged at her. Damon smirked.

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta why didn't you use your compulsion on me?" Elena said, trying to convince him.

"Who's to say I didn't?" Damon shot back.

"You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I we have something, an understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back." Elena said, determined.

"I wish I could believe you." Damon snapped. Elena took her necklace off and placed it on the table.

"Ask me if I'm lying now."

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do." Damon warned, testing her.

"Then we'll deal with it." Elena shrugged. Damon picked up Elena's necklace and put it back on her.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." He told her.

Me, Elena and Damon were now walking through the woods towards the party.

"The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church." Elena frowned.

"Your hope, not mine." Damon smirked.

"Yeah well, I'm going to find Jeremy. So, bye." I gave them a quick wave and walked off. When I found Jeremy he was talking to Tyler.

"Hey man, you got any weed?" Tyler asked quietly. Me and Jeremy were both shocked. Jeremy recovered from the shock and responded.

"Wait, you're kidding me, right? You act like a total dick every time we cross paths and now you wanna party with me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Lighten up, Gilbert. I'm just asking you a question." Tyler said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Look, I don't get you man."

"It's a party. You're a partier. There's no need to psycho analyse it." I decided to step in at this point.

"Yeah well, he doesn't party anymore and even if he did, it wouldn't be with you." I glared at Tyler. Tyler was clearly taken aback by my input. He just scoffed.

"Whatever. You're the enemy of fun, you know that?" He smirked. I nearly punched him.

"Better than being an ass like you." I hissed. We were glaring at each other when Jeremy put his arm around my waist and guided me away from Tyler. When we were a good distance away from him, Jeremy stopped and took my face into his hands. He gently rested his forehead on mine.

"Let's just forget about him, ok?" He said softly, although I didn't miss the amused gleam in his eyes.

"Fine." I pouted. He laughed at me.

"You're so cute when you pout." He smirked. Now, Jeremy's smirk I like. I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head at me and kissed me. Unfortunately we were interrupted. By Anna.

"Can we help you?" I asked annoyed.

"I just thought I'd come over and tell Jeremy that I'm leaving." She smiled sadly.

"Wait, what?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Yeah. My mom and I are moving away."

"Oh." Jeremy didn't know what else to say.

"So, guess this is goodbye." Anna said awkwardly.

"I guess it is." I said quietly. Suddenly, Anna kissed Jeremy. On the lips. WHAT?! I stood frozen in place. Unfortunately, it made me miss the fact that someone had snuck up on us and hit Jeremy on the head, knocking him out cold. Anna grabbed him and ran. I came back to my senses and followed Anna and her little "friend".

Luckily for me, I knew where they were heading and was faster than them, so I got there first. I found Stefan getting the gasoline.

"Anna's got a little helper and they have Jeremy." I growled. I decided to hide so that Anna and…Ben I think, wouldn't know I was there and I could easily get Jeremy. Ben threw Jeremy onto the ground.

"Hey hero. I'm going down there to get my mother." Anna said to Stefan.

"I can't let you do that." Stefan said angrily.

"Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother. So, you can stop me or him. Your choice." She smirked as she walked down to the tomb. Little did she know, I was here. I came out from my hiding place and held Ben, by his throat, against a tree.

"Stefan stop her!" I yelled as Ben tried to fight back.

"I'm a lot stronger than you, so I suggest you stop struggling." I sneered at him.

"Do you really think that she cares about you? You're disposable." I continued.

"I don't care. She already gave me what I want." Ben said, his voice strained.

"Are you going to say eternal life? You're really that stupid?" I hissed.

"Eternal life is what I want." He glared at me.

"I hate to burst your bubble but you won't get to live an eternal life."

"What?"

"When I let you go you will not move, you're going to stay standing right where you are." I compelled him. I let go and went over to a tree.

"Why can't I move?" He asked.

"Because I compelled you."

"How? I'm a vampire!"

"And I'm an original. You have no hope." I glared as I ripped a branch off of the tree.

"Sweet dreams." I said as I staked his heart with the branch. His body became grey and was covered in veins. I lit the gasoline torch and set fire to the body. I ran over to Jeremy and held him close to me.

"I'm so sorry I let this happened." I whispered whilst a few tears slipped out of my eyes. Stefan and Elena exited the tomb and ran over to us.

"He's okay." Stefan assured Elena. Jeremy groaned and moved around.

"Hey, shh. You're ok, don't move around so much." I said gently. Damon came out from the tomb looking upset. I noticed Katherine wasn't with him. I guess she wasn't in there. Elena walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

We got back to Elena and Jeremy's house. Elena went to get a glass of water and some pain killers for Jeremy while we sat on his bed.

"Jeremy, you still have to keep the fact that you know about vampires a secret from Elena, ok? I promise we'll tell her soon but tonight was pretty rough." I said quietly since Elena was only in the bathroom.

"It's ok, I understand besides it's not like she's going to tell me tonight, she's keeping secrets from me as well." He shrugged. He had a point. Elena came over and gave him the pills and glass.

"How's your head?" She asked worried.

"Uh- it's alright. I just...I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear."

"And you don't remember anything?"

"The whole things pretty cloudy. I just...I know how this looks. I'm sorry." Wow, he's a pretty good actor.

"No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I've got to head on over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything that you need?" Elena asked.

"No, I'm just...I'm gonna crash."

"Okay, well, Jenna's here and I'll be back soon." Elena said.

"I'll be down in a minute." I told her as she left the room. She nodded. I turned to Jeremy.

"I really am sorry about tonight. You're a pretty good actor, you know that? Anyway, I'm going to go see Bonnie with Elena so I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"See you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back for a while and then pulled away and walked out.

We got to Bonnie's and Elena went to call Stefan. I went to find Bonnie. She was in the kitchen making a cup of tea for her Grams.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked gently.

"I'm ok but I know the spell took a lot out of Grams." Bonnie gave me a small smile. Bonnie went to go and give her Grams the cup of tea when I realised something. I haven't been to Sheila's house before, which means I've never been invited in but…I could get in anyway.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I ran after Bonnie to find her shaking her Grams.

"Elena!" I called as I ran over to a crying Bonnie. Elena ran in with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh my god. She's not breathing! She's not breathing! Please, wake up!" Bonnie cried.

"Elena, call an ambulance." I ordered as Bonnie grabbed her grimoire and flipped through the pages, trying to find a spell to bring her Grams back.

"Yes, I need an ambulance to Oak Street. It's an emergency, quick." I heard Elena say. I walked over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie...Bonnie." I grabbed her arms, trying to calm her down.

"No! No! I can fix it! Grams, I can fix it!" Bonnie cried desperately. I took her into my arms and held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm so sorry." I whispered. I began to cry, I hated seeing Bonnie so hurt. I hate seeing any of the people I care about hurt. I felt so helpless. Elena walked over with tears in her eyes and also placed her arms around Bonnie. We stayed like that until the ambulance came and took Sheila away.

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it :)**


	19. A Few Good Men

**Sutton's POV**  
I woke up to the faint sound of music and giggling coming from downstairs. Wait, giggling? Realising I wasn't going to go anymore sleep, I got up and dressed. I slipped on a dark blue shirt which had black lace along the top and a pair of black jeans. I put on a pair of blue heels, a black and blue bracelet and some blue earrings. I straightened my hair, put on some mascara and completed the look with some pink lip gloss. I ran downstairs to grab a blood bag, passing Stefan on my way.

"What's with the music…and giggling?" I asked, annoyed by the noise.

"Damon." He stated.

"I figured as much." I said, rolling my eyes and drinking my blood bag. I walked in the living room. I was met with the sight of Damon feeding off of some sorority girls,who were all dancing around the living room. I almost gagged at the sight.

"How do I taste?" The girl he was currently taking a sip of asked in a flirty tone.

"Oh, so much better than your friends. But shh, don't tell them. They might get jealous." He smirked. Great, he's flipped his switch. He looked up to see me and Stefan, who had just joined us.

"Noooo! Buzzkill Bob. Greetings." He groaned, looking at Stefan.

"You've flipped your switch? All because of Katherine? C'mon Damon you're better than that." I told him, trying to get through to him.

"Am I Sutton? Am I really?" He smirked again. I was about to retaliate but was cut off by Stefan.

"Can we talk?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Yeah." Damon shrugged.

"Without the tri-delts." Stefan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets!" Damon smiled a sweet, sarcastic smile. It was creepy. I got fed up of Stefan trying to tell Damon to get rid of the girls 'discreetly' so I dragged Damon to the side, pulling Stefan with us.

"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be, there's no need. I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get into that tomb. I succeeded! Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because now I can do whatever the hell I want." Damon ranted.

"That's kind of what we're afraid of." I admitted.

"Relax. I haven't killed anyone in...too long." Damon had an indifferent look on his face.

"Those girls?" Stefan asked, referring to the girls in our living room.

"Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable, you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk, so drink up. Spill it, brother."

"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke." Stefan explained. Why would Stefan want to know about a woman Damon was with?

"You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Stef, what's so important about this woman? There's been plenty of them." I rolled my eyes as Damon hit the back of my head.

"Hey, I was just telling the truth." I defended.

"Well, why don't you keep your truth to yourself." Damon glared.

"You-" I was cut off by Stefan, again.

"That's enough arguing. Damon you killed this woman."

"What's your point?" Damon shrugged.

"I just want to know if you remember anything about her."

"Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan."

"Why is it so important?" I asked. Seriously, what's going on with Stefan?

"Well, think hard. It just is important Sutton." Stefan said.

"Nothing is important, not anymore. Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand. "TTFN", said the tri-delt. Heh." Damon said, walking back to the girls.

"You wanna explain now or are you going to tell me somewhere where there's no SPIRALLING OUT OF CONTROL VAMPIRE?" I said to Stefan, raising my voice at the end. I gave him a sweet, innocent smile. I turned around to see Damon rolling his eyes at me. Stefan sighed.

"C'mon." He said, dragging me out the front door.

We got to the Mystic Falls Square where Mr Saltzman was waiting for us.

"Um, hi Mr Saltzman?" I said questionably.

"Hey Sutton, Stefan, thanks for meeting me. Something's come up, and Sutton please call me Alaric."

"Oh right, sorry." I apologised.

"Jenna told you?" Stefan asked. Told him what? Why do I not know anything about this?

"Yeah." Alaric replied.

"So it's true. Your wife, Isobel, was Elena's birth mother." Oh, so that's what it is…wait WHAT?

"That woman you were asking Damon about was Alaric's wife and Elena's birth mother?!" I shouted at Stefan.

"Yes, and will you keep it down!" Stefan nudged me slightly.

"Sorry." I muttered. Could he really blame me though?

"What does Elena know?" Alaric asked, looking at me and Stefan with a slight glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"About your wife?" Stefan asked.

"About everything. About you guys, your brother."

"She knows what we are, and she knows that you know about the vampires." Stefan told him.

"Does she know about Damon and Isobel?" I asked.

"No. I couldn't tell her, not until I was sure." Stefan said, looking down.

"You said you'd help me." Alaric stated.

"I asked Damon without saying too much. He doesn't remember."

"Of course he doesn't remember, why would he bother? The thing is with Damon he goes through too many woman to remember just one of them." I said in disgust. I mean. I love the guy but his choice of lifestyle is just disgusting.

"Ask him again." Alaric demanded.

"Damon is not stable right now." Stefan told him.

"You know, he murdered my wife, or at the very least made a meal out of her. When has he been stable?"

"Put it this way, right now he's a lot less stable than what he was then." I explained.

"I'm telling you not to push this." Stefan warned.

"Give me a reason not to." Alaric glared at Stefan.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe your survival." I snapped, my tone heavily laced with sarcasm.

"How's that for a reason? I'll handle it, but for now, I need you to let it go." Stefan backed me up.

"Is that what you'll tell Elena? Let it go?" Alaric said, pushing Stefan's buttons.

"Leave Elena out of this." Stefan said with narrowed eyes.

"I need to know what happened. I think you would, too."

"I need something more than just your wife's name. A picture, something I could show Damon." Stefan sighed, giving in. Alaric gave Stefan a picture of Isobel before we left.

When we got back, I went to my room and called Jeremy.

"Hey, I know I said that I'd see you today but I have some…issues to deal with right now. I'm sorry." I said to him as he answered, a look of annoyance crossed my face as I thought about the issue of having to deal with my train wreck brother.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry about it." He said, letting out a small chuckle. He could probably hear the annoyed tone in my voice.

"Well, I just thought I'd call to let you know. I'll see you later, I love you." I sighed.

"I love you too." He said before I hung up. All I had to do now was find Damon, and I'm pretty sure I know where he is.

I got to the Grill to find just the person I was looking for, drunk at the bar.

"Wow, now isn't this a pathetic sight." I commented with a raised eyebrow. Damon turned to me.

"Care to join me, little sister?" He smirked.

"Not with the drinking but I will keep you company."

"How sweet." He said dryly.

"You've seriously hit rock bottom, haven't you?"

"Is this your idea of a pep talk? Because it's not working."

"Not particularly. But c'mon Damon, was it really necessary to flip your switch? Katherine isn't worth that, no one is."

"Bourbon rocks." He ordered as the bartender came to serve us.

"I don't know why I bother." I groaned, shaking my head. Alaric grabbed a seat next to me. He really needs to let Stefan handle Damon.

"Behold, the teacher! Don't you have some papers to grade?" Damon said snidely.

"It's, uh, more fun with a buzz." Alaric said as he ordered his drink.

"Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing." Damon commented.

"Ugh, you're depressing." I said, resting my head on my palm.

"You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed." Alaric stated.

"You say that like you know me." Damon said, giving Alaric a slight glare.

"Nope. Just a hunch. You have a good afternoon." Alaric said after he downed his drink, giving a slight wince. He got up to leave.

"Not likely with this one going on at me." Damon replied, flicking me on the head, as Alaric walked away.

"Hey! I do it out of love." I slapped his hand away with a glare, a pout evident on my face. Damon chuckled at me. Sheriff Forbes arrived.

"Daytime drinking, huh?" She said to Damon.

"It's all the rage." Damon remarked.

"Listen, I need a favour."

"You ever been in love?"

"Excuse me?"

"Please ignore him." I pleaded.

"Have you ever been so bent on someone, just to have your heart ripped out by them?" Damon continued.

"You forget I was married." Sheriff Forbes said, confused at Damon's outburst.

"Oh, right! Gay husband. She'll have what I'm having. Sit down." He ordered a drink for her and offered a seat.

"There's a fundraiser here tonight that the Founder's Council is throwing. The town's most eligible bachelors get raffled off for dates and well, we're short a bachelor." The sheriff explained.

"Is this what you do when there's no, um…vampires? Organise bachelor raffles?" Damon whispered. The sheriff's eyes widened slightly as she glanced at me. Damon caught her glance.

"Oh relax, Sutton's a Salvatore…that and she overheard one of our conversations." Damon assured her. I gave Damon an annoyed glance but went along with it.

"He's right, I overheard one of your conversations, but don't worry my lips are sealed. Thank you for keeping this town safe." I said whilst giving her my well rehearsed innocent smile.

"You should be thanking your brother, he's the one who is keeping the town safe." She told me, giving me a soft smile, as if she were talking to a little kid.

"My brother…right." I said, screwing my face up. The sheriff laughed and then turned back to Damon.

"Trust me. At this point, I miss the vampires. Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch! Oh, come on. Help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed." Sheriff Forbes begged.

"You want him to be a bachelor?! Ew." I shuddered. Although the image is disturbing, I can picture Damon in bachelor raffle, it's kinda fitting for him.

"You know, a room full of women clamouring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty." Damon smirked. I rolled my eyes, knowing that there was a hidden meaning behind his words.

"Thank you." She wouldn't be thanking him if she knew the truth.

"One thing, can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just..I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy." Damon asked, pretending to actually care about the town.

"You got it." The sheriff nodded.

"Thanks." Damon smiled. The sheriff left.

"Why are you suspicious of Mr Saltzman? You better not get him fired. He's my favourite teacher." I warned.

"We'll see, princess." Damon smirked at me. I took hiss drink before he could finish it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon asked me, irritated. It was my turn to smirk.

"Well, now that you're an 'eligible bachelor', you need to go home and get ready." I smiled as I pulled him out of the Grill.

We got back and Damon had gone to get ready when Elena walked through the door.

"Stefan?" She called. I walked up to her just as Damon showed up.

"Better. Me." Damon smirked at her. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm. I roll my eyes a lot, don't I? Well, it's hard not to when you have an arrogant brother.

"You look, um…" Elena trailed off, trying to find the best way to put it.

"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon fired at her. I laughed. Damon sent me a glare. How terrifying, not. Damon kept getting closer to Elena until she pushed him away.

"Wrecked. You look wrecked." She finished.

"No reason why. Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?" Damon shrugged. Oh boy.

"Huh?"

"Yep."

"How are you doing?"

"He's never been worse." I muttered.

"Never better. Yep. What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favours today, it's my newfound purpose: how can I help people?" Damon said in a preppy sounding voice. He was really starting to freak me out now.

"I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser." Elena told us. Damon tried to button up his shirt but was too drunk to do it.

"Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this." Damon said, spreading his arms out. Elena sighed and helped him.

"So I found out who my birth mother is." Elena said.

"Ugh. Who cares? She left you. She sucks." Damon replied.

"Very sensitive Damon." I hissed at him, smacking him again.

"Would you stop hitting me?!" He glared at me.

"I will when you flip your switch back on." I gave him a sarcastic smile. He rolled his eyes at me. Stefan walked up to us.

"Stefan. There you are." Elena said, sounding relieved.

"Uh, I need a bigger jacket. Wow you know, an occasional sorority girl might um you know, help fill you out a little bit." Damon said, shaking his head, walking to his room.

"He's fine?" Elena quoted Stefan, narrowing her eyes at him.

"He's Damon." Stefan retorted.

"He's an idiot." I smirked.

"Maybe this heartache will be good for him. It'll remind him that he has one, even if it doesn't beat." Elena said, sounding like she was trying to reassure herself more than anybody.

"Won't hold my breath." Stefan stated.

"Me neither." I added.

"So I went to see Trudie Peterson. I know, I'm sorry. I didn't plan it." Elena apologised after Stefan gave her a look.

"Who's Trudie?" I asked.

"She was Isobel's best friend in high school." Elena informed me. My lips formed an 'o' shape as I nodded my head.

"How was it?" Stefan asked.

"She has vervain. She knows about vampires, Stefan. It can't be a coincidence." Elena said concerned.

"It isn't. This is Alaric's wife." He said, giving Elena the picture that Alaric gave him.

"This is her. This is Isobel. He gave this to you?" Elena asked shocked.

"Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one." Stefan said, skipping out the part about Damon being that vampire.

"Oh my god." Elena exclaimed.

"Listen, Elena, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him." Stefan explained.

"Why?"

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me?" Elena shot him a confused look before giving in. She ended up going to the Grill without Stefan.

I was sat down on the couch, waiting for Stefan and Damon to finish getting ready.

"Where'd our girlfriend go?" Damon smirked.

"She's on her way to the grill. I, uh, wanted to talk to you. This is the woman, Isobel, from North Carolina. Remember her now?" Stefan asked, showing Damon the picture.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do."

"Who else wants to know?"

"Me." I said raising my hand slightly, resulting in a glare from Stefan and a snort from Damon. I shrugged them off.

"Did you kill her?" Stefan turned his narrowed gaze to Damon.

"Sorry, don't know her. Hey, are you coming? The Real Housewives of Mystic Falls await." Damon said, waving his arm towards the door.

I decided to stick with Damon for a while to make sure he stayed out of trouble until he was called up on stage. Carol Lockwood came up to us.

"I've got the big date planned. It's a romantic dinner, secluded spot, somewhere woodsy." Damon bragged.

"You're making me think I should buy a ticket." Carol flirted. Gag. If he gets Carol he won't be making a meal out of her. Not with all that vervain in her system.

"Well, you are in charge. You could always rig it. Pardon us." He joked as he spotted Sheriff Forbes. He guided me over to the sheriff.

"I ran the check on the history teacher. You want this before or after your big debut?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"How's it look?" He asked.

"He checks out. Couple of speeding tickets. It's a rough story, though. Turns out his wife went missing a few years back in North Carolina." She explained.

"North Carolina? She have a name?" Damon asked narrowing his gaze.

"Yeah, Isobel." The sheriff told him. I averted my gaze as Damon turned to look at me accusingly.

"Isobel." Just before he could grill me, the bachelor's were called onto stage.

"Well, would you look at that? Looks like you're needed on stage now. Bye." I said nervously, pushing him towards the stage and getting away from him as quickly as I could.

At the moment Carol Lockwood was telling the audience about the bachelors. I was sitting with Elena and Jenna at a table.

"And what do you do, Bachelor number 3?" Carol asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber."

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on. Number 4, 'Alaric Saltzman'. Wow, that's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" She said quickly moving on to Alaric.

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." He answered.

"Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?" Carol smiled.

"History."

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy."

"Uh, well…" He trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"He's probably saving the best stories for his date. And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." She sent him a flirty smile. I've thought it before and I'll think it again. Gag.

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon gave the audience his usual smirk.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?"

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, actually. I think-I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Rick? Yeah, 'cause I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was-she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? She was delicious." Damon said giving Alaric one of his evil 'I'm enjoying rubbing it in your face' smirks. Elena gasped and stood up abruptly.

"Are you ok?" Jenna asked, worried about Elena.

"I just need some air." Elena replied, running out.

"I'll go after her." I told Jenna who nodded.

"Elena." I called out as I hugged her. She was freaking out.

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?" She said, close to tears. Stefan came outside as she said this.

"I don't know what happened. Alaric said that they never found the body." Stefan told her.

"Oh my god." She panicked.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just- I wanted to know more." Stefan explained.

"I was feeling sorry for him. Hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid." Elena babbled on. I rubbed her arm in a comforting manner.

"Hey, shh. Calm down." I said gently.

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge." Stefan told her.

"Why are you protecting him?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change." I answered for Stefan. Elena looked at me and then at Stefan, her face paled.

"That man. I saw that man outside of Trudie's." She muttered.

"Get back inside. Come on." Stefan said, ushering us back inside.

We got back as Carol was announcing the winners.

"And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458." She announced.

"That's me." Came the reply from Kelly Donovan, Matt's mother. I smirked, distinctly remembering her mentioning about how she had already dated him and didn't want to see him again.

"Ah. Kelly Donovan. Lovely. You and the plumber should have so much fun." Carol said a little smugly as Kelly went to collect her 'prize'.

"Congratulations, Mrs Donovan." Caroline said nicely.

"Ok, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, ok? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar." Kelly snapped at her. Woah, that was uncalled for. I mean, I know Barbie Caroline can be pretty full on, but underneath all of that preppiness is a nice person.

"Ok." Caroline muttered. As we were walking over to our original table, Elena walked into Damon.

"Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." Damon joked.

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it into Alaric Saltzman?" Elena spat at him.

"What?" Damon asked, taken aback.

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you."

"Elena." Stefan and I warned.

"Am I missing something here?" Damon asked.

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up? Her name was Isobel. Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her." Elena hissed as she walked out. Me and Stefan went after her, leaving behind a speechless Damon.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Stefan said, taking Elena by the arm. I noticed the man from earlier standing in front of us.

"Guys…" I warned.

"I have a message for you." The man said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Who are you?" I questioned him.

"Stop looking." The man demanded.

"Stop looking for what?" Elena asked again.

"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you." The man told us bluntly.

"Isobel?" Elena breathed out.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?" The man warned. His voice sounded very monotone.

"She's alive? Does that mean she's a-" Elena was cut off by me.

"Elena, he's under compulsion." I said in realisation.

"Do you understand?" The man asked harshly.

"Yes, I do." Elena answered, her voice wavering slightly.

"Good. I'm done now." The man said as he stepped backwards into the road. A car ran him over. Elena jumped back into Stefan's arms as my hand flew to my mouth to cover up the gasp that left my lips. After recovering from the shock, we ran over to the man. Elena picked up his phone and put it in her pocket. I gave her a questioning look to which she shrugged at and looked away.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Stefan said, guiding Elena away. I went back into the Grill.

Carol was announcing who won a night with Damon. I noticed that Jenna had won Alaric and smiled. They made a great couple.

"Congratulations. And bachelor number 5, Damon Salvatore. 37552. Would you look at that. 37552. What are the chances? Me. Where'd he go?" Carol read out, smiling to herself. Yeah, what are the chances indeed. I didn't feel like sticking around so I went home.

Stefan caught up with me as I walked home.

"How's Elena?" I asked.

"She's ok, upset, but ok." He answered.

"Damon's really flipped his switch, hasn't he?" I asked quietly, not wanting to believe it. Stefan shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"What? Why?"

"Because there will always be on person that, no matter what happens, he'll always care about." He smiled at me.

"You?" I guessed. Stefan chuckled.

"No, you. Because even though we aren't really related, you've truly become our little sister who we love and care about, Sutton. Damon will always care about you, you are the only thing that's keeping him from completely switching off his humanity." Stefan explained. Tears started to gather in my eyes as I stopped walking.

"I never realised how much I meant to you guys. The years I've been with you guys have been the best years of my entire life. I love you guys as if you were really my brothers. I will always love and protect you guys, no matter what." I promised as I threw my arms around Stefan. After our moment, we continued to walk home.

As we entered the living, my mood was brought down when I saw my favourite teacher dead on the floor. Damon was sat watching the fire.

"What happened? What did you do?" I screeched, running over to Alaric.

"Do what? He attacked me." Damon shrugged.

"Damon." Stefan warned as he watched me check for a pulse.

"All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it. He's dead Sutton." Damon stated.

"Like you've been handling Katherine?" Stefan questioned Damon as I covered my face with my hands.

"I'm handling it fine. You know what? Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me." Damon contemplated.

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking."

"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out. Can't. I'm assuming you'll take care of this." Damon said, walking off. I took my hands away from my face as Stefan crouched down next to me, placing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me too him. We both got a little freaked out as we saw Alaric's fingers move. Suddenly, Alaric sat up gasping for air as I looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"What happened? What's going on?" Alaric asked, slightly dazed.

"But how- You were just- And Damon- Wha- How?" I finally ended my stuttering, pinching myself to check if this was reality.

"Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asked confused.

"No. I went for him and then he stabbed me." Alaric frowned.

"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system. Somebody slipped it to you." Stefan tried to find an explanation for what just happened.

"No. It's...it's something else." Alaric said, looking at his ring.

"Then how?" I asked.

"I…Isobel." Alaric mumbled.

"This ring protected me." He continued, looking at me and Stefan.

"That's impossible." Stefan said.

"I know." Alaric stated. I had finally recovered from the shock.

"Well, we are vampires." I tried to reason with them.

**Here's another chapter! Someone asked for a cute moment between Sutton and one of her brothers, so I hope it was alright! By the way you guys probably know this but just in case you didn't, Stefan and Damon refer to Sutton as their little sister because she was turned at a younger age than them and because she can act very childishly. Hope you guys enjoy it :)**


	20. There Goes the Neighbour Hood

**Sutton's POV**

I woke up, slamming my hand down on to my alarm clock, and just led in bed for a couple of minutes thinking about everything that's happened recently. I remembered I had school and got out of bed with a groan. I threw on a strapless top with white, navy blue and light blue stripes on, a pair of black jeans and a black denim jacket. I put blue and white striped earrings in and placed a navy blue heart necklace around my neck. I decided on blue eyeshadow, put on some black eyeliner and finished the look with pink lipgloss. I slipped on some navy blue heels, straightened my hair and went to grab a blood bag.

After drink my blood bag, I went to see how Damon was doing. I found him in the living room. He was led on the couch, arms crossed behind his head, with his eyes closed.

"Hey Damon. How are you holding up?" I asked slowly, as if I were talking to a little child.

"I'm perfect, I've never felt so alive." He responded sarcastically. I sighed, at least he's actually talking to me. Stefan walked in.

"Damon…" He started but Damon just ignored him.

We go to school and parted ways. I found Jeremy waiting for me by my locker. I walked up to him.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"Hi." He replied, leaning down and placing a kiss on my lips.

"You ok?" He asked, noticing my bad mood. I groaned and buried my face in his chest.

"I'm guessing you're not?" He asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Damon killed Mr Saltzman last night, who was then brought back to life by a ring, and Damon won't talk to Stefan." I explained quietly.

"Oh…" He said, speechless.

"Yeah…" I trailed off.

"Damon's still talking to you?" He wondered.

"Yeah, I didn't, well to put it bluntly, deceive him. Stefan did." I shrugged.

"Do you think he's still trying to find Katherine?"

"Who knows? I really feel for him though, he waited a hundred and forty-five years only to find out that Katherine couldn't care less. I mean, it's gotta hurt, right? Why can't we ever have a day without drama?" I sighed.

"Here's an idea. Come over tonight, we'll watch films and eat a load of junk food, just like a normal teenage couple." Jeremy suggested.

"That sounds good. I'm gonna head home before coming over though, I want to check on Damon." I smiled.

I got home to find Anna in our living room. I looked over and saw Pearl pushing down on Damon's eyes. If this was Pearl and Anna's way of "getting along", it sure as hell won't go down well.

"I have four hundred years on you, little boy. I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it." Pearl sneered at Damon. I walked in, making my presence known.

"And I have a lot more than that on you. Get out of our house." I growled whilst glaring at her. Pearl, not being a stupid person, straightened herself up and turned to leave, though not before turning back to Damon.

"I'll be in touch." She said as her and Anna left. I ran over to Damon and helped him up.

"What was that about?!" I asked.

"Pearl wants me to tell her what the council knows. She wants to, quote "rebuild the town" unquote. She's not exactly fond of humans either." He explained.

"It's just one thing after another isn't it?"

Me and Jeremy were lounging around in his living room, watching a film. Jenna was out somewhere and Elena was out on a double date with Stefan, Matt and Caroline. I laughed when Stefan told me about that. There was a knock on the door. Jeremy paused the film and got up to get the door.

"Why can't you just ignore it?" I pouted. He chuckled at my expression.

"It won't take long." He shook his head as I huffed. I heard him open the door.

"Anna?!" He asked surprised. My eyes widened as I appeared next to him, making both Anna and Jeremy jump in surprise.

"What do you want?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Look, we haven't exactly been getting along during the time I've been here and I'd really like to fix that. I guess I'm asking for a do over, so what do you say? Friends?" She explained. Me and Jeremy shared a look.

"Fine, just don't screw it up, ok?" Jeremy sighed. Anna smiled.

"I won't!" She assured us. An awkward silence followed.

"Um, did you want to join us? We're watching a movie." He offered.

"You're sure I'm not intruding?" Anna checked. Jeremy saw I was about to tell her to leave and quickly interrupted me.

"We're sure. Come in." Jeremy said, letting Anna in. We went and sat down on the couch. I made sure to sit in between Jeremy and Anna. I was still sceptical about the whole thing, especially after what happened earlier with Damon.

"What made you and your mom decide to stay in town?" Jeremy asked, seeing that I wasn't going to make any effort. I was still pissed about earlier.

"She got this business opportunity; she's going to open up a little store. It has always been her dream. So yeah we're staying. And I'm thinking about going back to high school, so you'll be seeing a little more of me." Anna smiled. I wonder if her mother really is going to open up a store. Wait, did she just say high school? Greeeat.

"Yeah?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"I'd like to be a normal teen for once. But I have to ask my mom first, she'll have an opinion." Anna shrugged.

"I bet she will. She doesn't particularly like the people of Mystic Falls, does she?" I said flatly.

"It's not that she doesn't like them, it's just…" Anna trailed off, not knowing what to say. Jeremy quickly cut in.

"I actually have to write another paper. I was thinking about squeezing one more out on "the vampire in Mystic Falls"." He chuckled.

"Really? Haven't you exhausted the subject?" Anna replied quickly. Oh that's right, she doesn't know that Jeremy knows.

"No, I want to dig deeper. Do you have any more information that you could give me?" He asked. I stifled a laugh at the shocked look on Anna's face.

"Jeremy, I made it up ok? You were all cute and floppy and I wanted to make a good impression." She said. Did she just call him cute?

"Oh relax. He know's about vampires." I snapped. She turned to look at me.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sutton has explained everything to me." Jeremy answered. Anna was still shocked.

"Well, I'm hungry." Jeremy stated, getting up and walking over to the kitchen. I laughed at his randomness and followed him. Anna snapped out of her shock and walked to us. I watched as Jeremy grabbed whatever he could find out of the fridge.

"Will you grab the bread for me?" Jeremy asked Anna, who was stood by the bread. She turned around to grab it. Jeremy suddenly slipped and cut his hand with the knife.

"Ah!" He yelled, clutching his hand. Not even a second later, Anna had him pinned against the fridge and was drinking his blood. I ripped her off of him.

"You're over five hundred years old, learn some control." I hissed angrily. Anna disappeared as Jenna walked in. I went to examine how deep Jeremy's cut was.

"Jenna! Hey, what's up?" Jeremy said casually.

"Regret. Make sure you clean that up." She replied, walking upstairs.

"Go clean your hand, I'll clean up this mess." I told him, giving him a slight nudge in the direction of his room.

"Ok, thanks." He smiled at me. I cleaned up the mess using my vampire speed and went to see how Jeremy was doing.

"How's your hand?" I asked. He held it up.

"Bandaged." He laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna head home. You going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." He assured me. I leant down and kissed him.

"Night."

"Night."

I had just arrived home and was walking through the door to find Damon pinning…Matt's mom to the wall?!

"Oh that's so not what I wanted to see." I complained, averting my eyes.

"Mom?!"

"Damon?!" I heard Matt and Caroline yell from behind me.

"Oh my god, Matt! Oh my god." Kelly breathed out. She collected her things and left. Elena and Stefan then joined the party.

"I've got to…" Matt started, still in shock.

"It's fine, just go" Caroline replied knowingly.

"I'll make sure she gets home" Stefan told Matt.

"Thanks man." Matt replied. He gave Stefan some keys and left. The rest of us looked at Damon, who took a sip of his drink and shrugged. Stefan took walked Caroline and Elena out to Elena's car. I shook my head at Damon, who walked into the living room. I followed him.

"Don't look at me like that." He said to me.

"Are you crazy? What is wrong with you?" I ranted. Stefan walked in.

"Save the lecture. Look…" Damon began. A vampire suddenly bursted through the window and jumped on Stefan, who stabbed him with a piece of glass. Damon pushed the vampire off of Stefan and started fighting with the vampire. Another vampire jumped through the window at me. I grabbed her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"You really shouldn't have done that." I hissed. Stefan had broken a leg off of a wooden chair and staked the vampire through the heart. The vampire Damon was fighting stopped, looked at the dead vampire and took off.

"Damn it." Damon growled.

"I remember them from 1864." Stefan remarked.

"Weren't they locked inside of the tomb?" I asked.

"Yeah…about that." Damon said. Me and Stefan turned to him.

"Withholding information, are we?" I accused him with a raised eyebrow. Damon shrugged. Stefan's phone went off.

"I'll be right back." He said walking off. My guess is that it's Elena. I decided to let Damon deal with the body, like the generous person I am.

"Could you help me out a little bit?" He asked, annoyed.

"Nope." I smirked.

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it's taken a while! With regards to the whole 'mom' and 'mum' thing, I am british but I decided to stick with 'mom' instead of 'mum' as they're american and I can't really imagine them saying 'mum' aha. Hope you enjoy it! :)**


	21. Let The Right One In

**Sutton's POV**

I was laying down on Jeremy's bed with Jeremy, who had his arms wrapped around me. I could hear the storm getting worse.

"I hate storms." I sighed.

"Really? Cause I read vampires don't like running water." Jeremy replied.

"It's not the rain, it's the thunder! I've always hated thunder. Also, don't believe everything you read online. 9 times out of 10, it's not true." I told him, giggling and shaking my head.

"Have you told me everything about vampires?" He wondered.

"Of course I have." I assured him.

"Will you turn me?" He asked. My eyes widened. I didn't know what to say. I sat up and faced him.

"Why would you want to be a vampire?" I frowned.

"Cause I…" He trailed off.

"See? You don't have a good reason, you don't have a reason. Sorry Jer but I'm not turning you." I said firmly. There was a knock on his door. The door was opened to reveal Elena.

"Hey, you're both still up." She smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Looks like the there's a big storm rolling in. Can you help make sure all the windows are closed?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jeremy nodded.

The next day, I was sat on the couch laughing at the sight of Damon boarding up the window. He turned to glare at me.

"Shut. Up." He growled.

"Damon the D.I.Y guy. It's got a ring to it." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the window.

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon suggested.

"I second that." I agreed.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?"" Stefan remarked sarcastically.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said, shaking her head.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's...scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back." Damon shrugged.

"Scary? Really?" I snickered.

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process." Elena glared at Damon.

"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon said to the brunette.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." Elena snapped.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch." Damon and I said in sync.

"This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" Stefan stepped in. Damon walked out and I followed.

"C'mon Damon, she has earned the right to be pissed off at you." I nudged him. He rolled his eyes again.

"I know but it's annoying when she's all snarky." Damon stated.

"So, there's a clock that needs fixing." I told him. He gave me an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"What? I mean, you've already fixed one thing today, so you may as well make today a D.I.Y day." I laughed. He flicked me on the forehead but went to fix the clock anyway. Stefan was getting ready to go out.

"Hunting party?" I asked.

"I haven't eaten in a while." Stefan shrugged.

"What's on the menu today? Bunnies? Squirrels?" I giggled, leaning my head to the side.

"I've got 2 litres of soccer mom in the fridge. No?" Damon suggested sarcastically. Stefan rolled his eyes, ignoring my playful comments and Damon's sarcastic remarks.

"It's such a delight having you two as siblings. We'll talk when I get back." Stefan told Damon.

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels." Damon smirked.

"And the bunnies!" I added. Damon and I both snickered when Stefan glared at us.

It had been a while since Stefan had left and I was starting to get worried. I went to go find Damon.

"Damon, Stefan's been gone for too long." I frowned.

"He probably just went to Elena's." Damon shrugged. He picked up his phone and tried ringing Stefan but all he got was his voicemail.

"Well then, let's go check." I said, grabbing Damon by the wrist and dragging him out of the door. Damon rang Elena, who was obviously avoiding him. We got to her house and knocked on the door. As soon as she answered, Damon stormed in.

"You're ignoring me." Damon accused.

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry, my phone is dead." Elena glared at him.

"Is Stefan here?" I asked, breaking up the argument.

"No. Why? Something wrong?" Elena asked hurriedly.

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with you." Damon explained. Elena tried to call Stefan.

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?" She wondered, running a hand through her hair.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Damon said. My eyes widened.

"You don't think…?" I trailed off. Damon nodded.

Damon, Elena and I pulled up outside the house that the tomb vampires were currently residing in.

"Here goes nothing." I murmured. Damon knocked on the door.

"Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off." Damon yelled. The door opened to reveal the vampire who attacked us last night.

"Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky." The vampire said, peering out the door. I hate this weather, it's dark and dreary. Not to mention the pouring rain.

"Where's our brother?" Damon growled.

"Billy." The vampire called. Two vampires dragged Stefan into the hallway. They were holding his hands behind his back and he was blatantly in pain. I snapped.

"You're dead." I hissed. I went to attack the vampire but was stopped by an invisible wall.

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?" The vampire smirked. A kind looking woman walked up to him. She had fresh bite marks on her neck. The sight was truly sickening.

"Yes, Frederick honey?" She smiled.

"Never let these bad people in." He told her. She was clearly compelled to follow orders.

"I'll never let them in." She repeated. Stefan let out a grunt of pain.

"No!" I gasped, tears building up in my eyes.

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well...I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy." Frederick said. The vampire stabbed Stefan with a stake. I was frozen in place.

"You have a nice day." Frederick smirked. Damon grabbed my shoulders and guided me back to the car. Elena got out after seeing us approach the car.

"What happened? Where is he?" She questioned.

"They have him. We can't get in." Damon explained.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let us in."

"I can get in." Elena stated.

"You're not going in there." Damon told her.

"I'm going!"

"You're not going in there." I repeated, snapping out of my trance.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?" Elena asked.

"Revenge. They want revenge." I replied.

"We've gotta do something." Elena frowned.

"I know."

"We can't let them hurt him. We've gotta get him out of there." She said frantically.

"I know. Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out." Damon stressed.

"Alaric. Alaric could help." I told them.

We found Alaric walking down the hallway and appeared in front of him.

"Well, don't you look...alive?" Damon smirked.

"You can't hurt me." Alaric told him

"You're right, he can't." I agreed, glaring at Damon.

"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help." Elena said, walking up to us. We went into Alaric's classroom to discuss a plan.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon and Sutton are vampires, they can't get in. We need you. I would go, but…" Elena trailed off.

"But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is…" Damon finished for her, looking at Alaric.

"Stefan told me about your ring." Elena told him.

"What about it?" Alaric asked.

"Let me recap... You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother and sister, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" Damon smirked.

"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss." Alaric replied, standing up from his seat.

"Alaric. Please. It's Stefan." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Sutton, Elena. But it's not my problem." Alaric refused.

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon said.

"You're lying." Alaric glared.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Elena, Sutton." Damon shot at Alaric. We went to leave but Alaric stopped us.

"All right! Wait. I'll go." He said, defeated. He got out all of his vampire hunter weapons and explained each one to us.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon smirked.

"I've got you to thank for that." Alaric remarked.

"What are these?" Elena asked, scanning over all of the weapons and stopping at on that looked like a dart.

"Those are tranquilliser darts filled with vervain." Alaric answered.

"Just get us in. We'll get Stefan out." Damon said.

"That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully." Damon smirked.

"Besides, I'm stronger than them. That will give us an advantage." I shrugged.

"But there's more of them." Elena retorted. She grabbed one of the vervain darts.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Alaric asked hastily.

"I'm going with you guys." Elena said like it was common knowledge.

"No. No. No. No. No way." Damon said.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out." Elena said confidently.

"You'll get yourself killed. You're not going in there." I told her.

"I'm going."

"So, when you get us in, get out as quickly as you can. We know how to sneak around where they can't hear us. You'll basically just be in the way." Damon said to Alaric, ignoring Elena.

"Damon, don't ignore me." Demanded an angry Elena.

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house." Damon told her.

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand." Elena tried to reason with us.

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" She let out a bitter laugh.

"We can't protect you, Elena. We don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. We have to be able to get in and get out. We can't afford to be distracted with your safety. We understand why you want to go Elena, he's our brother, so of course we understand." I explained, clicking my fingers to show how quickly they could kill her. I know I sound harsh but she has to understand. She looked down, knowing I was right.

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric said impatiently.

Alaric went up and knocked on the door. He pretended to act cold and lost. Damon and I stayed hidden from sight. Frederick answered the door.

"Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw." Alaric asked politely.

"Well, lucky you." Frederick smirked.

"Yeah. Lucky me. It's no trouble, is it?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Great. Whew." Alaric said walking inside. Damon and I appeared in front of the front door, waiting for Alaric.

"I'm really sorry. But you're gonna need to invite a couple friends of mine inside." I heard him say. The door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. They're not allowed in the house." Miss Gibbons told Alaric.

"I know that. But you've gotta make an exception." Alaric said.

"Get her out of the house. Now! Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?" Damon asked. What is he doing?

"No." She answered.

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?"

"No. It's just me." I realised what he was going to do.

"Damon, n-" I was cut off by the sound of Damon snapping her neck.

"You need to stop doing that every time something doesn't go your way." I chided. He shrugged.

"She was human." Alaric said angrily.

"And I'm not! So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!" Damon ordered, walking inside.

"It's best not to provoke him right now." I warned quietly. Alaric got rid of the body while I entered the house and caught up with my fuming brother.

A vampire was approaching the room we were in but was staked by Damon as soon as he opened the door. I turned to Damon and pointed to the floor, signalling him to follow me to the cellar. He nodded his head. When we got down there we found Elena hiding, about to attack the vampire who was approaching her. However, before he got to her, I stabbed him in the neck with a vervain dart. He fell to the floor. We walked over to Elena.

"Are you insane?" I hissed. She gave me a look of desperation. I sighed and shook my head.

"Let's go." I said, walking towards the door. We found Stefan bounded by ropes, hanging from the ceiling. There was blood all over him and he was breathing heavily.

"Elena...You shouldn't be here…" He panted.

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Said an annoyed Damon. He went over to the other vampire, who was sat in a chair with stakes pierced through his legs, and got a stake out to kill him.

"No. No. No. Not him." Stefan said.

"Whatever. Let's get you down." Damon said, walking over to the rope.

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan informed us.

"Elena, pull that." Damon ordered, pointing to a rope that was tied up on the wall.

"All right, let's go. Clothes on." He said after Elena pulled the rope.

"Wait." Stefan called out. Elena was holding him up.

"What? Guys, come on. We have to get out of here." Damon sighed. I understood what Stefan wanted and went over to the vampire in the chair. I pulled the stakes out of his leg and he let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry!" I apologised.

"Come on, we gotta go." Damon hurried us.

"Can you get him in the car?" I asked Elena.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"All right, go." I told her.

"What about you?"

"You rescue, We'll distract. Go." They left. I turned to Damon.

"I'm thinking we split up?" I suggested.

"You got, little sister." He smirked. We went upstairs and went our separate ways. I found myself in the dining room and heard a vampire approaching me. I smirked and hid in the shadows. The vampire came in, looking around. I slammed him down onto the table as he struggled, trying to pry my hands off of him.

"You won't succeed. You tomb vampires really must stop underestimating me." I smirked and staked him in the heart. I ran out and went to find Damon. I found him in the hallway fighting with a vampire. Another vampire came up behind him but was shot in the back by a dart. I looked up and saw Alaric.

"I'm going after Frederick!" Damon said, running out. I saw the vampire Damon was fighting with start to get up and staked him. Alaric was reloading his gun when a vampire wrestled him to the ground. I ran over, ripping the vampire off of Alaric and stabbed him with a vervain dart. I used my last stake on the other vampire… Damon came back into the hallway.

"Frederick's gone." He growled.

"Let's get out of here." Alaric said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon glared at nothing in particular. We exited the house and saw a lot of vampires approaching.

"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" I asked nervously. Alaric looked down, troubled, and then looked at me.

"One."

"Not gonna be enough." I stated, shaking my head. We went back inside the house.

"So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Alaric asked, realising Damon was playing him.

"Yep." Damon answered, frantically searching for a way out. We heard footsteps coming from right outside the door.

"Stop. What's going on here? What did you do?" Pearl asked as she walked through the door and saw us. Anna was with her.

"Us? Your merry little band of vampires are the ones who spent the day torturing our brother. We did what we had to do to save him." I hissed angrily.

"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with." Pearl assured us.

"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon warned her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Well, it did. If I had a good side…not a way to get on it." Damon commented as we walked out.

As soon as I walked out of the house my phone went off. It was Jeremy.

"Can you come over?" I read out loud. Wonder what that's about. I sent him a quick yes and went over to the Gilbert's. When I got there, Jenna let me in and I went straight up to Jeremy's room. I knocked on the door and then entered. He was sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Jer, you ok?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Vicki... She's…she's dead." He stuttered, looking up at me. I tensed up. How does he know that? Damon hid her body.

"H-how did you find out?" I asked quietly.

"Mayor Lockwood told me. I thought she had just left town. Turns out she's been dead all along."

"There was no way you could have known." I said, walking over to sit next to him and rubbing his back soothingly. I felt so guilty for keeping it from him.

"Thanks for coming over. I just-I needed to see you."

"It's ok, but you really need to get some sleep." I smiled at him.

"Ok. See you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered. I kissed him and left.

I got home at the same time as Damon.

"Vicki Donovan's body was found." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought you took care of it?" I asked quietly.

"I did. Just not so well, clearly." He shrugged. I was about to retaliate until a strong smell of blood filled my senses. Damon had noticed it too. It was coming from the house. We looked at each other and walked inside. We went up to Stefan's room, which we found covered in empty blood bags. I looked around and found Stefan sitting on the floor. Drinking from a blood bag.

"Oh my god." I breathed out. Stefan looked up at us, his face distraught, and then continued drinking the blood.

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**


	22. Under Control

**Sutton's POV**

I was woken up by loud music. I growled and stormed into Stefan's room, where said guy was doing exercises.

"Could you turn it up a little bit? It's not annoying yet." I glared at him. He realised that he had woken me up and looked a bit regretful.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. I walked over and switched the music off.

"When are you coming back to school?" I asked.

"Soon." He replied. Damon walked in and handed me a glass of blood.

"Thanks." I said, downing the drink. Stefan started doing push ups.

"You're a brave man, waking up this princess." Damon smirked. I hit his arm. Stefan ignored him and continued his push ups.

"Oh come on, just drink already. This self-detox is not natural." Damon commented, rolling his eyes. He put the glass next to Stefan.

"Damon, I know you're good at it, but don't be an ass." I snickered. He glared at me. I shrugged.

"Can you get that away from me please?" Stefan asked, his voice slightly strained.

"How long did it take you to wean yourself of it the last time you indulged?" Damon wondered. Stefan didn't answer.

"That's not good."

"I'll be fine; it just takes a little bit of time." Stefan said.

"I don't get it; you know, you don't have to kill to survive. That's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted in a human in… God way too long." Damon said as realised his hunting record had dropped recently.

"Yeah and you're not going to anytime soon." I warned.

"It's completely self-serving. I'm trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is an entire tomb of them running around." Damon informed me.

"Well, I'm going to go and get ready for school. Damon don't taunt Stefan, Stefan ignore this idiot." I said to the pair of them.

"Hey, why am I the idiot?" Damon asked, lifting his arms in the air. I just shook my head and walked out.

I showered, got dressed, blow dried my hair and did my make up. I was wearing a navy blue layered top with ripped white jeans, a white cardigan and a pair of silver heels. I put on a silver bracelet, silver heart earrings and decided to leave my hair wavy. My make up consisted of black eyeliner, mascara and clear lipgloss.

I got to school and found Jeremy sitting on a bench at the place where I first saw him.

"Hey." I greeted him quietly. He turned to look at me with a small smile on his face.

"Hi."

"Jer I-" I started but was cut off by a pair of lips being placed on my own.

"I'm fine." He assured me after pulling away.

"Ok." I nodded, though I didn't really believe him. Tyler came over and sat down on Jeremy's other side. He offered Jeremy a joint.

"Nah." Jeremy refused.

"What's your problem?" Tyler snickered. I rolled my eyes at him and looked to the side.

"I just don't want any." Jeremy sighed. There was a long pause.

"All right. They say she OD'ed." Tyler said.

"That's what I don't get, she was doing okay." Jeremy replied. I don't know how much longer I can sit here and listen to this. I need to tell him soon.

"Apparently not." Tyler shrugged.

"How did she end up buried in the woods? That's what I don't understand." Jeremy shook his head.

"By whoever was with her when she OD'ed."

"Yeah but you leave her, you don't take the time to bury her."

"Maybe she saw something and… Hell man, I don't know." Tyler finished. I stood up.

"I'm uh- going to find Elena. I'll see you later." I excused myself and walked off.

I found Elena in Alaric's classroom with the teacher. I walked in.

"What's going on here?" I asked slowly.

"I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should both take a look at it." Alaric informed us. He handed the paper to Elena.

"Jeremy wrote this?" Elena asked.

"He was very clear that he didn't think it was real." Alaric told her.

"Um, Anna gave him some information and I may have kinda told him everything…" I said quietly.

"You've done what?! I've done so much to protect him from all of this." Elena yelled at me.

"And just what have you done to protect him Elena?! He was still used as bait to get Pearl out, admittedly it's my fault that they got him, but he is still involved! I've told him everything except that you're adopted and how Vicki died, but I can't keep lying to him about her death. He keeps questioning it and talking about it and I just can't keep lying to him, Elena." I shouted back.

"You can't tell him, it will crush him. You shouldn't have told him anything."

"The safest place for him is with me and you know it. Also, to remain safe, he has to know the dangers. Elena, he's fine with it, but we need to tell him about Vicki." I finished.

"Ok, look. I guess you're right about his safety but you can't tell him about Vicki. Promise me, Sutton." She looked at me and waited for my answer.

"Fine." I whispered, avoiding her gaze. She gave the paper back to Alaric.

I went back to Jeremy's with him after school. We walked into the kitchen where Jenna was stood glaring at some random man. Jeremy grabbed something to eat and sat next to the man.

"Who's this?" The man asked Jeremy, referring to me. Jeremy grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"This is my girlfriend, Sutton. Sutton, this is my uncle John." Jeremy introduced us.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." He gave me a slightly creepy smile. Something about this guy was kinda off. I went and stood by Jenna and the conversation topic steered towards the upcoming Founder's Day.

"I've no interest in the Founder's Day kickoff party." Jeremy shrugged.

"Sure you do, it's tradition. I'm sure Sutton would like to go, especially with a founding family member." John said, looking towards me.

"Actually, I'm uh- part of a founding family. My name's Sutton Salvatore." Well, it's kind of true. I'm not related by blood but they're my family, plus I was here before any of them.

"What's your relation to Damon?" He asked.

"He's my brother, why?"

"No reason, just curious. It's a shame that I didn't get to introduce myself properly to him at the meeting today."

"It will be our role to break the tradition." Jenna said, noticing how uncomfortable I was.

"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty years. We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage." John explained to Jeremy, completely ignoring Jenna.

"Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it." Jenna said sarcastically.

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked John.

"We used to sleep together." John said casually. Jenna threw a bag at him and I had to hold in my laugh. Jeremy let out a laugh.

"I'm standing right here." Jenna did not look impressed. I wouldn't be either.

"So Sutton, any other siblings?" John asked me.

"Another brother, Stefan." I answered.

"How long have you lived here?"

"I was born here but we've just got back. My brothers and I travelled a lot."

"What about your parents?"

"They died when I was younger. I don't really remember them." I shrugged. What's with the interrogation?

"Oh, I'm sorry." John said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Well, I should get going. It was nice meeting you, John." I said politely. He got up to shake my hand.

"You too. You should watch your back…vampire." He said, whispering the last part so that only I could hear.

"You're the one who needs to watch their back. I'm no ordinary vampire." I whispered back, glaring at him.

The next day I found Stefan looking through the library. He poured himself a scotch.

"Stressed?" I asked, leaning against the door frame. Stefan jumped slightly.

"I'm fine." He replied curtly.

"Sure you are. You know you can tell me the truth, Stefan." I told him gently.

"I said I'm fine." He snapped. I was taken aback.

"Well sorry for caring." I snapped back, turning to leave.

"No, Sutton! I'm sorry, I'm just on edge." He admitted.

"You're going to be ok Stef." I assured him, hugging him.

After consoling Stefan, I started to get ready for the Founder's Day party. I settled on a black dress with a red bow around the waist. I painted my nails red, pinned half of my hair up and got to work on my make up. I put on a dark eyeshadow with eyeliner and used a bright red lipstick on my lips. I paired the dress with red flower earrings, shiny red heels and a black necklace with a red flower in the middle of it.

"Well don't you look like the belle of the ball." I heard a voice say. I giggled and twirled so Damon could see my outfit properly.

"Beautiful." Stefan said, appearing next to Damon.

"Well, you both look very handsome in your tux's." I smiled. They both held an arm out to me.

"Shall we?" They asked at the same time.

"We shall." I laughed and grabbed theirs arms.

We got to the hall and looked up at the building.

"Oh god! I shouldn't be here." Stefan sighed as we walked inside.

"Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. It would be rude to skip it." Damon joked.

"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." Stefan told him.

"Oh he still does. He just loves that they love him." I said to Stefan, rolling my eyes.

"What can I say?" Damon shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Stefan.

"I'm good, I'm fine." He assured us.

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?" Damon smirked. Stefan laughed.

"We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that." Damon said, looking around.

"Ah! Nothing will make you happier than to just see me give in, huh Damon?"

"Whatever, it's inevitable."

"Well, I'm gonna find Elena."

"Don't embarrass me young man!" Damon called out, pointing to Stefan. I looked at him with a blank expression.

"What?" He asked. I just shook my head.

A while after looking around, Damon and I walked up to Elena. We saw Stefan dancing with Kelly Donovan.

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon smirked.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena asked worried.

"Eventually. One way or another." I shrugged. We looked back at Stefan dancing.

I was looking around for Jeremy. I listened closely and picked up on Jeremy's voice.

"Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?" I heard him ask. Oh no, not again.

"It was an overdose, Jeremy." She said to him.

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." Damon did. I looked over and saw Damon standing with them, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry." Liz said, bringing the discussion to an end.

"It's okay." He said walking off. I walked over to him.

"Jeremy!" I called out. He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"You look..wow!" He told me, his eyes scanning over me.

"Thank you." I giggled.

"Let's grab a seat." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a quiet room. We took a seat on the couch.

"So, you came after all. I'm guessing you now appreciate the significance of being a Gilbert." I smirked, mocking what John said before. Jeremy laughed.

"Oh totally." He winked at me.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about him." I frowned.

"What about him?"

"He knows I'm a vampire Jeremy." I told him, looking down.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was the warning to 'watch my back' or maybe it was him calling me a vampire." I let out a bitter laugh, still not meeting Jeremy's gaze. His hand went under my chin and tilted my head up so that I would look him in the eye.

"He doesn't matter, Sutton." He told me. He kissed me gently and rested his forehead against me.

"Ok." I whispered. I saw Elena at the door way.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm good." He answered. I walked out of the room as Elena walked in and took my seat.

I found Stefan drinking and went over to him.

"You're drinking too much." I nudged him.

"You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" Damon asked, coming up to us.

"Actually, I don't want any news Damon." Stefan answered.

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?" Damon smirked.

"What?" I whispered/screamed.

"Great party by the way, huh?" Damon smiled and walked away. I went after Damon.

"You got to be kidding me." Damon frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, following his line of vision. John Gilbert was walking around with a smirk on his face.

"Erm, I thought you just said you killed him?" I said slowly.

"I did." I wonder…could he possibly have a ring like Alaric's?

Mayor Lockwood started to talk as everyone crowded down.

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight. In just a few moments, we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred and fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town's favourite sons to do the honours of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" The mayor said. Damon and I were watching as John walked up.

"One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other. It's good to be home." He said, looking at Damon and I when saying about how the town member protect each other. Everyone applauded. Alaric walked up to us.

"Look at his right hand." Damon ordered.

"Who's?" Alaric asked.

"Town's favourite son. Look at his ring." Damon said. John rang the bell. His ring was identical to Alaric's.

"Well, it looks like mine." Alaric replied.

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead 5 minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon hissed.

"Isobel, my wife."

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!" We all looked at John.

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric asked.

"I think John knows a lot of things." I answered.

I got tired of the party and couldn't find Jeremy so I decided to see if he had gone home. I went through his window but couldn't find him. I heard a page turn and followed the noise to Elena's room.

"Jeremy?" I called out. He was sat on Elena's bed. Looking through her diary.

"You know." I said quietly, referring to Vicki's death. I refused to look at him.

"Yeah. I'm not angry with you, Sutton." He sighed. I looked up.

"You're not?"

"Elena said that you didn't want Damon to erase my memories."

"And I didn't. I've been wanting to tell you the truth this entire time but Elena made me promise not to and I'm stupidly keen on keeping promises and I just-" I trailed off, pacing around the room with tears in my eyes. Jeremy walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok, Sutton. Calm down." He whispered, stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed, hugging him tightly.

"I know. Now, let's clean this up so Elena doesn't notice." He chuckled, wiping my tears away and placing a small kiss on my lips. I nodded.

Jeremy and I managed to clear Elena's room away just in time. I heard Jenna and Elena walking up the stairs.

"They're home." I whispered. He nodded.

"I'm so glad you know." I admitted.

"Me too." He sighed.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I get why it happened, I just wish it didn't."

"Same." Elena opened Jeremy's door.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine." Jeremy answered.

"Are you sure?" She checked.

"I'm fine Elena." He told her. She walked out.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I said quietly.

"I love you." Jeremy said grabbing my face and pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you too." I said in-between kisses.

When I got home, Damon was sat in front of the fire with a glass of blood in his hand. Stefan walked in after me.

"We have a problem and when I say problem I mean global crisis. It seems Uncle John has…" Damon trailed off after seeing Stefan.

"You don't look so good. Its different this time, isn't it? The need is too strong. Of course it would be after all these years." Damon let a slight bitter laugh. He put down the blood and looked at Stefan. He stood up and touched Stefan's shoulder.

"Have a good night brother." He said, walking off.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too. Night." I said, walking to my room.

**Next chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)**


	23. Miss Mystic Falls

**Sutton's POV**

When I got downstairs the next morning, I was greeted by a very chipper Stefan. I'm scared. I grabbed a blood bag and gulped it down, chucking the rubbish in the bin.

"Good morning my darling sister." Stefan smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Hi…" I said slowly.

"DAMON!" I called. He appeared beside me.

"What?" He asked.

"There's something wrong with Stefan." I "discreetly" whispered to him. Stefan just chuckled.

"I'm fine. I'm feeling great, aren't you feeling great?" He asked me.

"See." I said turning to Damon.

"C'mon, let's get in the car. Don't want to be late for school." Stefan said, ushering me out of the door. I turned back to Damon and mouthed 'help me'. Damon shrugged at me.

Stefan parked the car as Elena walked up to us.

"Nice car." She smiled as we got out.

"Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage." Stefan explained. They then kissed for quite a while. Jeez, this is kind of disturbing.

"Well, bye." I muttered as I walked off to find Jeremy. I found him at his locker.

"Hey!" I smiled. He turned to me.

"Hi. You seem to be in a good mood." He chuckled.

"Stefan's feeling better! Oh, sorry. It's really insensitive for me to be like this, isn't it?" I bit my lip.

"Hey, of course it isn't. Actually, I'm glad you're in a good mood. You haven't really been yourself for a while now." Jeremy assured me.

"I feel more like myself again." I admitted.

"Good." He grinned and kissed me.

"We're gonna be late." I said, breaking the kiss.

"I don't care." He smirked and kissed me again. I pulled away.

"Well, I do. We have maths and the teacher hates me. I don't need him on at me." I giggled.

"Fine." He groaned.

The day was finally over.

"Ugh, I thought that torture would never end!" I sighed dramatically. Jeremy rolled his eyes at me.

"Why do you even go to school?" He asked.

"Well, it would look weird if Stefan and I didn't go to school. That and I'd be totally bored without being with you all day." I smiled sweetly. He chuckled at me.

"Cute." He smirked.

I met Stefan by his car and we drove home.

"How was school?" Damon asked as if he cared.

"Fine." Stefan answered.

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?"

"You're making small talk, why?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well, our brother seems awfully chipper lately, less doom and glom, a little more pep in his step." Damon answered, smirking.

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again." Stefan realised.

"I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you." Damon smiled.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean." Stefan told him. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. How did I not realise sooner?

"Yeah, not possible." I added.

"Not only is it possible but it is quite true." Stefan said to me.

"Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect us to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing." Damon pointed out.

"I'm clean." Stefan said defiantly.

"You're lying, Stefan! Damon's right, you can't expect us to believe that this transformation has nothing to do with human blood." I stated.

"Believe what you want." Stefan shrugged and walked out of the room. I sighed in frustration.

Damon and I decided to keep an eye on Stefan. We noticed him going down to the cellar and followed silently. Stefan opened the fridge to reveal a lot of blood bags, more than we should have.

"Well well, he's a liar and a thief. So, when were you gonna share?" Damon smirked at the fact that we caught Stefan red-handed.

"Go ahead, help yourself." Stefan offered.

"No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie."

"So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control." Stefan shrugged.

"Under control? You robbed the hospital!" I scoffed.

"So, what's your point?"

"What's my point?! Are you serious?!" I asked.

"Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?" Damon said sarcastically.

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like." Stefan said, just as sarcastically.

"Yeah, what does Elena think about the new…you?" Damon asked.

"Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person." Stefan defended.

"Clearly." I muttered.

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet." Stefan said.

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling…" Damon was cut off.

"I'm not having trouble." Stefan denied.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to be worried about you snapping." Damon told him, trying to get through to him.

"I know that it pains you to see this, but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine." Stefan said, taking a blood bag from the fridge.

"So please, do me a favour and back off." He closed the fridge and left.

"Well, this is just great." I commented.

The doorbell rang and Damon went to answer it. He opened the door to reveal John Gilbert.

"Hey partner!" John gave Damon a fake smile and walked right in.

"What do you want?" Damon asked bluntly. I walked over to them.

"What does he mean by 'partner'?" I asked Damon.

"Your brother and I are working together to track down the vampire who stole all of the blood bags. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not in control? Because I can assure you that I have better control than any vampire you've ever met. Don't mess with me, John." I warned.

"Feisty, isn't she? I wonder how Jeremy puts up with you." John smirked. I growled.

"You haven't return any of my calls." John said to Damon.

"Most people take that as a hint." Damon replied.

"Where do we start looking for vampires?"

"Why do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to me." Damon asked.

"Actually, I care very much." John smirked.

"What does Isobel say about that? I mean, considering that she is one." I wondered.

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert has an invention that was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, or so Jonathan thought, and the invention was lost forever. But then the vampires weren't killed, were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you which means the invention is retrieval." John explained.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The only thing that matters is that I want it back and you're going to help me if you want your secret safe." John threatened. So he's trying to blackmail Damon. Bad move, idiot.

"Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you are talking about, much less who has it." Damon said.

"Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?" John asked. There was a long pause.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out. Get out." Damon demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" John scoffed.

"You know, I only entertained this whole blackmail scheme thing of yours because I thought that you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends. See, you don't know everything, do you John?" Damon smirked.

"I'll tell the entire council what you are." John warned.

"Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?" Damon hissed. John left shortly after that.

I got ready for the Miss Mystic Falls event. I decided to wear a black, one sleeved dress with a cinched in waist. I slipped on a pair of bright pink heels and put on some bangles, a pair of pink earrings and tied my hair up in a messy side ponytail. I had pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara for my eye make up and bright pink lipstick. As a finishing touch, I painted my nails a bright pink colour.

"C'mon Princess, let's go!" Damon called.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Why do we yell when we can hear the other person perfectly well if they just say it? Oh well, must be a force of habit.

Damon and I were standing and observing the party. We saw Anna enter and walked over to her.

"In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" I smirked.

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened." Anna said, slightly dazed.

"Ah, nostalgia's a bitch." Damon snickered.

"If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?" Anna asked, annoyed.

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artefact from Jonathan senior…senior back in 1864." Damon told her.

"What are you, his errand boy?" It was now her turn to smirk.

"I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it." Damon said.

"I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?" Anna asked.

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat." I told her.

Damon had ditched me to go and see Elena, so I was now searching for Jeremy. I found him talking with John. They both noticed me.

"She looks very pretty." John smirked, knowing I heard. I rolled my eyes which Jeremy chuckled at slightly. I turned and went back inside.

"Yeah, uh I'm going to go catch up with her. Excuse me." Jeremy said, walking after me.

"Hey beautiful." Jeremy smiled, kissing me.

"Hey. I really hate your uncle." I smiled. He laughed.

"I know." He said, kissing my forehead. I saw Anna and dragged Jeremy over to her.

"Anna!" I called to her. She turned and looked slightly shocked that it was me calling her name.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If Jeremy can forgive you for what you did, then so can I. It's just that, I've been thinking and I guess if my mom was locked away I would want to help her. That and I know it wasn't your fault that my brother was tortured. So…friends? For real this time." I asked, slightly nervous that she would say no.

"I'd really like that." She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally friends." Jeremy smiled. We heard clapping and names being announced.

"You're missing Elena's introduction." Anna alerted us.

"We'd better go." I said. We all walked over to watch her.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." Everyone clapped and smiled. However, it wasn't Stefan who escorted her. It was Damon.

"Where's Stefan?" Anna asked me.

"I don't know." I replied, confused. Damon and Elena started to dance with all of the other couples.

"It's just as well Damon knows the dance." I said.

The girls were all on stage, waiting for the winner to be announced.

"Where is Amber?" I heard Caroline whisper to Elena.

"I don't know." Elena whispered back.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community. So, without further a due it is my honour to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!" Mayor Lockwood announced. Everyone applauded. Caroline was shocked, she obviously thought that Elena would win.

"Congratulations!" I hear Elena say.

"I actually won!" Caroline laughed in disbelief. They hugged and then parted. The mayor put the banner around Caroline. I turned to Jeremy and Anna. Stefan hadn't turned up yet and neither had that girl who was meant to be in the pageant.

"I need to find Stefan. There's a girl that has been gone way too long and he's unstable." I panicked.

"I thought he was better?" Jeremy asked.

"So did I but he's not." I replied.

"Calm down. Let's go find him." Anna told me calmly. I nodded. The three of us ran outside and heard a girl scream. We followed the scream and found Stefan feeding on the girl who had been missing, I think her name was Amber.

"Stefan!" I screamed. Stefan released her. I stepped forward, as Anna stayed by Jeremy to keep him safe.

"Stefan, come on, get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it." I said soothingly. He ran up to me and tried to grab me but I pinned him to a tree.

"Stefan stop it! Don't be stupid. Calm down!" I yelled. Stefan suddenly screamed in pain as Damon, Elena and Bonnie approached us. I guess Bonnie's using a spell on him. I let Stefan go. Bonnie released the spell she had on him.

"It's ok. Stefan." I said but he ran away.

A while after the police arrived.

"She doesn't remember what happened." Sheriff Forbes told Damon.

"It's a good thing Jeremy and the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood." Damon said.

"You didn't see anything?" The sheriff asked Jeremy, Anna and I. We all shook our heads.

"No, we just found her and then I called Damon." I told her, playing the 'I was scared and wanted my big brother' card.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"It looks like it yeah. Why don't you all get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here." The sheriff suggested.

"Ok." I nodded. Elena, Bonnie, Anna, Jeremy and I all left.

Bonnie went off to her car and Elena followed her. The rest of us went inside and sat down.

"You ok?" Jeremy asked, putting an arm around me.

"I've never seen him so bad." I said with a shaky voice.

"I'm sure he'll get through it." Anna assured me. I gave a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Jer, are you ready?" Jenna called.

"Just a sec." He replied. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Try and get some sleep and if you want to talk about it, we will." He told me.

"Ok, thank you." I kissed him.

"Night Anna." He nodded to her.

"Night." She smiled.

"Oh by the way, I spoke to my mom and she said she would give you the Gilbert invention." Anna informed me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep."

We got back to mine and found Pearl waiting for us outside.

"Hi Pearl." I greeted her.

"Hello Sutton." She replied. Damon walked down the driveway.

"All right, now this is getting weird." Damon said as he saw Pearl and Anna.

"We're here to talk." Anna stated.

"Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day." Damon told her.

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert." Pearl said.

"I'm listening." Damon said, intrigued. She gave him the device.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element."

"It was a pocket watch." I said.

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch on Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me." Pearl explained.

"So what is this?" Damon asked, looking at the device.

"I have no idea but now it's yours." Pearl told him.

"What's the catch?" He asked, suspicious.

"There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refuse to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology." She told him. Anna then left with her mother.

We heard Elena and Stefan talking upstairs and heard a couple of loud noises. Elena had stabbed Stefan with a vervain dart. He fell to the floor unconscious. Damon and I walked in.

"I take it that you had this planned then." I said, looking at my unconscious brother.

"Sorry we didn't tell you." Elena apologised.

"Don't worry, it needed to be done."

"Sure you want to do this?" Damon asked Elena.

"I'm sure." She replied, determined to help Stefan. We went down to the cellar and Damon put Stefan in the cell.

"There's no guarantee it's going to work." Damon told Elena.

"It has to." She said. Damon went to leave but Elena and I stayed in place.

"Coming?" He asked. Elena looked at me.

"We're gonna stay here." I told him. Elena and I sat against the wall. Damon joined us.

**On a roll today! Hope you enjoy :)**


	24. Blood Brothers

**New chapter :) Enjoy!**

**Sutton's POV**

I was down in the cellar with Damon and Elena, trying to wake Stefan up. Elena and I were kneeling by his side.

"Stefan. Stefan." I said quietly, nudging him slightly.

"I love you, Stefan." Elena whispered. Damon then lead us out of the cellar. Elena and I looked through the bars.

"It's so hard to see him locked up like this." Elena sighed.

"You're the one who locked him up." Damon pointed out.

"You helped." Elena retorted.

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people while the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?"

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?" Elena asked.

"Your thing, not mine." Damon replied. He's lying.

**Flashback, 1864**

**3rd person POV**

Stefan Salvatore woke up with a start. He opened his shirt to look at his bullet wound, after noticing that he wasn't in any pain, and found that he was completely unharmed. He noticed an unusual ring on his hand and examined it. A young brunette girl walked up to him and helped him up. As soon as he snapped out of his daze, he wrapped the girl up in a hug.

"You're safe." He said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"You're not scared of me? Even though Katherine's compulsion has worn off?" The girl asked in confusion.

"You've never tried hurt me and I trust you, Sutton." He smiled, pulling away. Sutton smiled back.

"Katherine had Emily make that for you weeks ago." Sutton said, referring to the ring Stefan had previously been examining.

"Where am I?" He wondered.

"The quarry, just north of town. Emily and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods." Sutton told him.

"Where's Damon? Am I... Am I a…?" Stefan found that he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Not yet. You're in transition." Sutton informed the young man.

"But how? I-" Stefan was cut off by Sutton.

"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died."

"No. I never…" Stefan trailed off.

"She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan."

"And Damon?"

"No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly." Sutton sighed. The two joined Damon Salvatore, who was looking out at the river.

"I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone." Damon told Stefan in a quiet voice.

**Sutton's POV**

Damon was looking at the device Pearl had given him.

"Did you figure out what that is yet?" I asked.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work." He replied.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asked.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" Damon wondered.

"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights." Elena sighed.

"So, you'll be here again tonight?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance."

"Shut up, Damon." I chided him, hitting him round the head.

"C'mon, Elena. School awaits. Later bro." I waved and walked out of the house with Elena in tow.

I found Jeremy walking to class and snuck up on him.

"Hey!" I said brightly. He jumped slightly.

"Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." I giggled. I stood on the tips of my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Better?" I asked.

"No." He replied, kissing me again. I pulled away giggling.

"By the way, Elena knows that you know about vampires. I forgot to tell you, what with everything that went on." I rambled on.

"Hey. Surprise." A voice said, ending my ramblings. It was…Anna?

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, confused as to why she was here.

"Picking up this." She held up a class schedule.

"A class schedule?" I asked.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm officially a student here." Anna smiled happily.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. I finally beat my mom down." She grinned.

"Awesome!" I laughed.

"So um, how's Stefan?" She asked. Jeremy turned to me, wanting to know the answer.

"Uh, locked away, actually." I told them, looking at the ground and letting out a bitter laugh.

"Locked away?" Anna repeated.

"When Stefan has human blood, he can't control himself. So we locked him in the cellar, by injecting him with vervain, and are now starving him until he accepts animal blood and can control himself again." I explained.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Jeremy assured me. Anna nodded in agreement. I gave the pair a small smile.

I got home after filling a bottle with animal blood for Stefan and threw the bottle at Damon.

"Go give that to Stefan." I ordered.

"Yes princess." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. Damon went down to the cellar. I heard Stefan refuse the blood. Damon got fed up and walked back upstairs. His phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Damon sighed, annoyed. I listened to the conversation.

"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman." The voice on the phone said. What's Alaric doing calling Damon?

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" Damon asked rudely.

"Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?" Alaric wondered. I perked up at this.

"What kind of digging?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I've got an old friend from Duke who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger."

"Well, did he find anything?"

"Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number…the same number that Elena dialled to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected." Alaric explained.

"Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's...It's an apartment in Grove Hill."

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find." Alaric said.

"Perfect. Give me the address." Damon demanded.

"Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so."

"I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me."

"Yeah, well, you did kill me."

"He's got you there, brother." I smirked. Damon glared at me.

"Hold on." He said to Alaric, switching to another call.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm just grabbing some clothes, and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Extra broody. Hold on." Damon said, going back to Alaric.

"You drive. Pick me up in an hour." He ordered.

"Done." Alaric said. Damon hung up and went back to Elena.

"He won't eat anything." He told her.

"He has to eat what's his favourite…kind of, um…" Elena trailed off awkwardly.

"His favourite kind of what?" Damon taunted.

"Type of animal blood that he prefers?"

"Ew. Gross." Damon smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Your joking doesn't help."

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. I have things to do."

"I would say, "drop dead," but…"

"Ha ha. Stefan likes…puppy blood... Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favourite." Damon teased as Elena hung up on him. I don't blame her.

"I'm going to Jeremy's." I told Damon, walking out of the house.

"Bye then." Damon yelled sarcastically.

I knocked on the Gilbert's door. Jeremy answered it.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over?" He chuckled.

"Uh, surprise? You know, I can just go…" I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"No! Uh no, don't go. Come in." He chuckled. I laughed and walked inside. We walked up to his room and I threw myself on to his bed.

"I had to get away from all of the drama." I told him.

"Fair enough." He smiled, laying down next to me.

"So, what's going on at the Salvatore residence?" He asked. I explained everything from 1864 to the present day.

"So, Anna's mother was in love with Johnathan Gilbert, and he betrayed her?" Jeremy asked. He'd been keeping up with everything pretty well.

"Yup." I answered.

"And now my uncle John wants this invention-device thing that she gave to Damon."

"That's pretty much it." I nodded.

"John mentioned there were more Gilbert journals. I bet that's how he knows everything." Jeremy told me.

"Do we have to talk about this all night? I've told you everything. I came here to get away from drama." I rolled my eyes, leaning on Jeremy. He smirked and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed me down onto the bed.

"Your uncle John wants us dead." I murmured, pulling away.

"Oh, you don't know that." He smiled.

"Yes, I do. He didn't just warn me to stay away, he warned me to 'watch my back'. He wants me dead. He's a hater, Jeremy." I said quietly.

"Well, I'm not." He smirked.

"No. You're something else entirely." I smiled.

"Oh, yeah? What would that be?"

"My weakness." I whispered. He smile at me and kissed me again. His hands moved from my waist to the hem of my shirt when he suddenly stopped and looked at the door.

"I don't want Jenna to walk in on us." He smiled. I listened closely to Jenna's movements.

"Jenna's in the kitchen. She just opened the refrigerator." I smiled.

"Wait. You can hear that? That is so cool." He chuckled, going back to kissing me. You can guess where that lead to…

"I'm home." I called out as I walked through the door.

"Hey." Elena replied.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I gave Stefan his ring and a choice. He can either stay down there and be miserable by himself or he can come up here and talk." She informed me.

"You think he's ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Good, 'cause so do I." I smiled. I went down into the cellar.

"Hey Stef." I greeted him.

"Hey." He responded.

"How are you holding up?" I asked. He just let out a bitter laugh.

"Thinking about the past?" I wondered. He gave a curt nod. I grabbed his hand.

"You're going to be ok, Stefan. You're ready to put that ring back on and continue with your life." I assured him. Seeing no response from him, I got up and left him to think.

I was sat on the couch listening to music and reading a book whilst Elena wrote in her diary. Damon entered the room.

"Ugh. God. You're still here?" He groaned, referring to Elena.

"Were you expecting anything else?" An annoyed Elena asked.

"No." He shrugged, picking my legs up and sitting down, replacing my legs over his lap. I pulled my headphones out.

"How was the "errand"?" I asked curiously.

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?" He replied.

"I thought you didn't care." Elena raised an eyebrow at him.

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Liar." I stated under my breath.

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught." Elena sighed.

"This is my fault now?" Damon asked.

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable." Elena explained. Damon got up.

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?" He narrowed his eyes at Elena.

"He said there was more." She answered.

"Yeah, that's an understatement." Damon told her. Elena stood up and walked over to Damon.

"Damon. Tell me."

**Flashback, 1864**

**3rd person POV**

Stefan brought a girl back with him to the quarry. Damon looked at his brother in disgust.

"What are you doing? Who is that?" He asked his younger brother, referring to the girl.

"I brought her for you. She's a gift. Have a seat, please." Stefan smirked at his brother while offering the girl a seat.

"What have you done, Stefan?" Damon shook his head at Stefan.

"Damon, I've been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it." Stefan explained.

"You fed." Damon stated.

"Yes. And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon."

"No."

"I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain...Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole another world out there, Damon."

"Katherine is dead, Stefan. There's no world without her." Damon remarked. Sutton had heard the boys talking. She walked over to them.

"No. You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore." Stefan told his brother, grabbing his face, desperately trying to get him to understand.

"Stefan, Damon, what's going on?" Sutton asked the two brothers. She noticed the girl sitting down.

"You fed." She said to Stefan. He looked at her and nodded.

"I don't want it." Damon shook his head.

"You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this." Stefan told him.

"No."

"You'll die."

"No. I can't." Damon refused. Stefan made the girl stand up and bit down on her neck.

"Stefan, don't force him to do something he doesn't want to." Sutton warned. Stefan glanced towards the brunette and then looked back at his brother.

"Please. I won't let you die." He told Damon.

"No. I can't." Damon shook his head again.

"Don't fight it. We can do this...together." Stefan nodded. He pushed the girl closer to Damon. Damon gave in to his instincts and drank the girl's blood.

**Sutton's POV**

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride." Damon chuckled as he finished the story.

"Oh my god. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but…" Elena trailed off, shocked.

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it." Damon shrugged.

"Don't do that. Ok? Don't pretend like you don't care." I told Damon. I was getting sick of this 'I don't give a damn about anything' act. Elena walked down to the cellar. She came running back shortly after.

"Stefan's gone. He left his ring." She panicked.

"He'll be at the quarry. Go to him, Elena. You're the only one he'll listen to." I told her. She nodded and ran out of the house.

I was worried about Stefan, but I knew Elena would be the only one who could save him from himself. So, I decided to distract myself and went back to Jeremy's, through the window this time. I found him asleep on his bed, so I settled next to him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." He said with a sleepy smile.

"It's getting impossible to sneak up on you." I whispered.

"Nice try, though." He smiled.

"Sorry I woke you." I apologised.

"That's ok. You only woke me halfway." He said, trying to stay awake. I brushed his hair out of his eye.

"Stefan's…" I started.

"That feels good." Jeremy whispered, falling asleep. I smiled and decided to let him sleep. I kissed him gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I got back home and saw Damon sitting on the couch in his own little world. I sat down next to him.

"Hey space cadet." I giggled. He snapped out of it.

"Hey princess." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Elena and Stefan both walked in and I let out a sigh of relief. I got up and hugged Stefan.

"You're ok." I smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Sorry I made you worry." He said, kissing the top of my head. I pulled away and gave Elena a look. She nodded.

"We'll be upstairs, Ok?" I told the boys.

"Good night, Damon." Elena nodded towards him.

"Night." I smiled. We walked upstairs and into my room.

"Do you think Stefan will be ok?" She asked me. I nodded.

"As long as he has you." I answered.


	25. Isobel

**Sutton's POV**

I had been dragged to school to help out with Founder's Day preparations. I was walking in with Stefan and Elena.

"Why do I have to help?" I whined, half asleep.

"Because Caroline will hunt you down if you don't?" Elena laughed.

"I'm not scared her." I rolled my eyes.

"No, but you'll be annoyed when she constantly bugs you about helping." Elena teased.

"Fine." I pouted, giving in. Alaric walked over to us.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman." Elena greeted.

"Come with me. We need to talk." He said, walking to his classroom. Stefan, Elena and I all shared a look of confusion and followed the teacher.

We got into Alaric's classroom and sat on top of the desks.

"What's going on?" I asked. Damon entered.

"Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric nodded to my brother.

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh…never mind." Damon smirked.

"What's with all the furrowed brows?" He asked, looking at Elena, Stefan and I.

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric informed us.

"Isobel is here? In town?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes. Alaric nodded.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" I questioned the teacher.

"No." Alaric answered.

"No they're not?"

"No I didn't ask." That's not the answer I wanted to hear.

"What about the invention?" Damon asked.

"Didn't ask." Came Alaric's reply.

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon asked again.

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?" I asked, my tone laced with annoyance.

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric replied sarcastically. Damon turned to Elena.

"What did she want?" He wondered.

"She wants to see me, Damon." Elena told him.

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan informed Damon.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon said to Elena. Stefan looked confused as Damon's sudden sensitivity.

"I don't really have a choice." Elena sighed.

"She's threatened to go on a killing spree." Alaric told Damon.

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys." Damon smirked, already knowing the answer.

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." Elena said, more to herself than Damon.

I was stood outside of the Grill with Alaric and Damon. Elena was inside talking to Isobel, with Stefan watching over her.

"We should be in there." Damon said, slightly frantic.

"No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside." Alaric said calmly.

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant." Damon growled.

"You're not going to kill her, period!" Alaric stated.

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?" Damon questioned, throwing Alaric a weird look.

"She's my wife…_was_ my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached." Alaric defended himself.

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity." I stated.

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. Sutton, you have your humanity, and you're great girl. And Damon, well, you're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was…nothing." Alaric told us, shaking his head.

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. And princess over here, well, she's just too pure and kind hearted. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road; no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?" Damon explained.

"You haven't." Alaric said.

"Of course I have Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around." Damon smirked.

"He hasn't really." I told Alaric, rolling my eyes.

I walked into Alaric's classroom with Elena. Bonnie had called Elena and I telling us that she needed to show us something.

"Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this." Bonnie greeted us. We walked over to the desk where she was sat and looked over her shoulder.

"Is that Emily's spell book?" Elena wondered.

"I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out." Bonnie said. She showed us the page she was looking at.

"That's the vampire compass." Elena pointed out.

"Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device you told me about." Bonnie informed us. She showed us another page from the book. It was the device Pearl gave us.

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. Damon only has the one piece." I confirmed.

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices." Bonnie explained.

"Does it say what it does? Because Damon can't seem to figure it out." I sighed. She looked over the page.

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're sure. Why?" Elena asked.

"This is a weapon. Against vampires." Bonnie replied.

"What?" Elena and I asked in sync. Well, life is about to get a lot more interesting. As if it wasn't already interesting enough.

I was wandering around, looking for Stefan, when a frantic Elena came up to me.

"Sutton, Isobel has Jeremy!" She cried out.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I ran a hand through my hair.

"We have to save him." She told me.

"I know, but there is no we in this. You're going to go and find Stefan whilst I save Jeremy."

"But-" She began to protest.

"Go and find Stefan." I ordered. She sighed angrily and stomped off. I called Damon.

"What do you want, princess?" He asked as soon as he picked up.

"Hello to you too. I'm gonna need Isobel's address. I'll explain later, so don't ask questions." I told him.

I got to Isobel's house and walked in uninvited. I listened out for voices and heard grunts of agony. I followed the noise and walked into a room, only to find Jeremy sat on a chair, John being beaten by Isobel's minions and Isobel smirking at the sight of John being hurt. I noticed John's ring in her hand. I appeared by her little helpers and slammed their heads together hard enough to knock them out.

"Sorry for interrupting your entertainment, but you're keeping someone I care about very much against their will." I smirked at Isobel.

"So you're my oh so powerful ancestor. Sutton, I believe." She smirked back. I held her by the throat, pinning her to the wall as she struggled. I took John's ring from her hand, dropped her and threw the ring to John. I turned back to Isobel.

"Take your minions and leave." I demanded.

"I will get what I want." She said and disappeared. I noticed that her two followers had woken up and followed her. I sighed and went over to Jeremy, who was now stood up, and took his face in my hands.

"Are you ok?" I asked, looking over him, checking he was unharmed.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving us." He gave me a small smile.

"No problem." I let out a slight laugh. Jeremy stood up and looked behind me at John.

"I'm gonna go and get him a towel." Jeremy told me, walking off. I sighed and went over to John, crouching down next to him.

"You're lucky that I came when I did. You're also lucky that I gave your ring back to you." I told him quietly. Jeremy walked back in.

"Here you go." He said, passing the towel to John.

"Thank you." John said to his nephew.

"What is she after?" Jeremy asked.

"Your ancestor invented a weapon, a device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we've been trying to get it." John answered.

"Why?" Jeremy questioned.

"There's a group of vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town. They need to be dealt with." John said, narrowing his eyes at me. I scoffed.

"But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?" Jeremy wondered. John turned to look at Jeremy.

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead. Look Jeremy, no one ever thought vampires would return to this town, not in modern times, but they have and we have to destroy them."

"Excuse me? You say that like all vampires are bad. In case you haven't noticed, you're teaming up with one. My brother's and I have been trying to protect the town, we don't want any innocent people dying." I snapped at John.

"Not all vampires are bad, uncle John." Jeremy said trying to back me up.

"I don't believe that, and neither did your father. As his son that should mean something to you." John told Jeremy. That was harsh.

"Jeremy's father only heard the council's side of things. He probably didn't know any different." I said calmly, trying not to rip John's head off.

"Let's just go home." Jeremy sighed.

When we got back to Jeremy's, we were greeted by Jenna.

"What happened to your head?!" Jenna asked as soon as she saw John.

"I fell over and hit my head." John lied. Jenna smirked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"We should really clean that cut." She managed to say, barely holding in her laughter. We went into the kitchen and Jenna got out the first aid kit. Jeremy's phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Jeremy, are you okay?" It was Elena.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident." Jeremy said in a strained tone, making sure Elena understood what really happened.

"We're all laughing." Jenna smirked, realising it was Elena on the phone. John scoffed.

"But yeah I'm okay." Jeremy said to Elena.

"I'll be home soon, alright?" Elena told him.

"Yeah." He said hanging up and looking over at me.

Jeremy and I were laying on his bed, facing each other.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this." I sighed.

"It's not your fault." He smiled at me. I then remembered something that I had been wanting to ask him all day.

"Have you heard from Anna recently? Because I can't reach her, I haven't seen her either." I asked, worried about her.

"No I haven't." He answered.

"I'm worried, usually she would be hanging out with us." I let out another sigh. I heard footsteps approach Jeremy's door and knew it was Elena. I was slightly worried about what was going to happen, as I knew Jeremy was already angry at Elena from keeping Vicki's death a secret. Elena opened his door.

"Jeremy we have to talk about all this." She told him. Jeremy stood up and walked over to her.

"No, we really don't." He replied angrily.

"I know Sutton's told you everything but I need to talk about this with you myself, please." She pleaded.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that your journal has covered everything that you want to tell me, probably more."

"You read my journal?"

"And save me the speech about invasion of privacy because I read a section about Damon erasing my memory, about what happened to Vicki."

"Jeremy, please, you don't understand. The night that Vicki died, it was like mom and dad died all over again. It was all over your face and it hurt so much to see you like that. I just wanted to take away your pain. I'm so sorry." Elena cried.

"Get out!" Jeremy demanded.

"No, Jeremy" Elena begged, close to tears.

"Elena! Just get out. Please." He said, more calmly this time. She walked out but turned around when she was outside of his room.

"Jer, I…" She started but Jeremy cut her off by closing the door in her face.

"Jeremy…" I started but didn't know how to finish. He let out a sigh of frustration and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I noticed another presence in the room. I looked behind Jeremy and felt a strong feeling of relief wash over me.

"Anna!" I said, walking over to her. I stopped when I noticed her tear stained cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, noticing her tears.

"My mother. She's dead." Anna sobbed.

"What?"

"She was killed."

"Oh my god Anna. I'm so sorry." I whispered, hugging her.

"I looked for you at your house but you weren't there so I tried here. I don't have anywhere else to go, Sutton." She cried.

"It's ok, you can stay with me." I told her.

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites, you guys are awesome!**


	26. Founder's Day

**Sutton's POV**

I woke up, got in the shower and got dressed. For today I chose a blue dress with a red and green flower pattern, with a black cropped cardigan and blue wedges. I put on some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss before putting in some heart stud earrings and a black heart and bow necklace.

I walked downstairs and found Anna lying on the couch, staring into space.

"Go and get dressed, it's Founder's Day and you're going to distract yourself. Your mother wouldn't want you to be sitting around, crying all day." I ordered.

"Fine." She said, giving in easily as she knew she wouldn't win. She went upstairs to get changed. I went to see how Stefan was doing. He had dug out an outfit of his from 1864.

"Wow, aren't you a vision of nostalgia." I commented.

"Tell me about it." He replied.

"I'm actually relieved that I don't have to wear one of those big, uncomfortable dresses." I smiled.

"Would've been interesting to see you in one though." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

"I'm ready." Anna said appearing next to me.

"Well, I'm going to Jeremy's to meet up with him. You want to come with me?" I asked.

"No, I'm going to go on ahead of you." She told me.

"Ok, I'll see you later." I hugged her and left for Jeremy's.

I went in through Jeremy's window and found him putting the jacket of his costume on.

"Look at you." I smiled.

"I know, it's stupid, huh? How's Anna? I've been so worried and I feel awful." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's not stupid, you look great. She's fine, she's gone on ahead. I told her to go today so she could distract herself." I told him.

"Hopefully it will put her in a better mood." He said.

"Yeah. Jer, you do realise your uncle killed her."

"Are you sure it was him?" He sighed.

"Who else would have done it?" I asked.

"He doesn't understand, Sutton, it's who he is. He hates all vampires. He's just doing what he thinks is right." Jeremy said.

"Are you defending him?" I asked in disbelief, pushing away from him.

"No, no way. It's just…I do understand where he's coming from. He's convinced all the tomb vampires want revenge on this town and he's just… he's trying to protect it." He explained, pulling me back into his arms.

"They do want revenge, or at least they did, but that's why Anna and Pearl separated from them. You know what? Let's not talk about this. Bonnie has deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel's gone and it's Founder's Day. I just want a day as a normal teenager, despite the fact that I'm over a thousand years old." I sighed. Jeremy chuckled.

"A normal teenager, huh? I don't think that's too much to ask for." He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me.

"We…have…to…go." I mumbled between kisses.

"Fine. Let's go." Jeremy smiled and grabbed my hand.

We got to the high school and found everyone smiling and having fun. A smile made it's way to my face. Elena ran up to us.

"Jeremy! Sutton! I was wondering where you were. Jer you look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float." She smiled.

"Go away, Elena." Jeremy said in a cold tone.

"Jeremy, come on! Please. I don't want it to be like this between us." Elena pleaded.

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother." Jeremy glared at her.

"Jer, please." Elena begged.

"Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed." He snapped and pulled me away.

"Jeremy-" I started.

"Don't, ok? Just don't. She lied to my face, Sutton." Jeremy said, turning to face me.

"I wasn't going to say forgive her. What she did was wrong, and she needs to fix it. But I know that she thought she was protecting you." I told him.

"It wasn't her choice to make."

"I know."

"I've got to get on the float, but I'll meet you in the grill afterwards." Jeremy said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Break a leg." I grinned at him as he walked off.

I went to go and stand in the crowd to watch the parade. I managed to squeeze through the crowd and get close to the front. I ended up standing by Bonnie.

"Bonnie, hey." I greeted her with a smile.

"Hi." She smiled back, though I sensed something was off. I decided to shake it off.

"Thank you, for what you did. You saved us." I said sincerely. She looked a little nervous.

"No problem." She smiled again. I turned to the front and watched the parade.

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!" Carol Lockwood cheered. Everyone applauded.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek." She announced. I saw Tyler shoot Jeremy, who fell against the shed. He then turned and winked at me. I blew him a kiss and giggled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts." Carol Lockwood smiled. Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt and the rest of the court and escorts waved.

"This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?" Carol said. Bonnie and I both waved to Elena and Stefan. Stefan smiled and as Elena waved back Damon appeared in front of us. He waved to Elena, who rolled her eyes and looked at Stefan. They both continued waving at the crowd. Damon turned around and saw Bonnie and I.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"Just watching the parade." Damon smirked. Bonnie went to leave but Damon stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from you." She spat at him.

"I want to say something to you."

"Just leave me alone!"

"Thank you. The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so…thank you." He said, actually being genuine for a change.

"I did it for Elena." Bonne shifted uncomfortably.

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you." Damon said, giving her one of his rare smiles.

"Enjoy the parade." He said, walking away.

" Let's cheer for the Mystic Fall's high school football team. Alright! Let's show them our support, everybody!" Carol cheered once more.

I found Jeremy sitting alone in the Grill and went up to him, covering his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who." I smiled.

"Hmm, an extremely beautiful girl?" He guessed.

"Very good guess." I laughed, leaning down and placing my lips on his. I took a seat next to him and was about to ask if he enjoyed being on the float when Elena came over.

"I'll leave you two to talk." I said, excusing myself. I decided to go and look for Anna.

I couldn't find Anna but I did find my brother threatening my boyfriend.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene." Jeremy hissed. Damon was holding on to him with a strong grip.

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." Damon threatened.

"No, _you'll_ be unconscious before you can knock him out." I growled, grabbing Damon's arm and pulling him away from Jeremy.

"Elena messed up, this is her mistake to fix. Do not get involved." I warned him.

"That's enough, both of you." Stefan said, putting himself between us. I turned to Jeremy.

"Are you alright?" I asked, grabbing his face. He held onto my wrists.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't." Stefan explained.

"You shouldn't have made me forget…" Jeremy said as he left.

I went after Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry that happened." I apologised.

"Hey, it's ok-" He began but I cut him off.

"No, it's not. Damon shouldn't get involved with you and your sister's relationship." I shook my head, silently cursing my brother.

"Sutton!" I heard my name being called. Anna appeared beside me.

"Anna, there you are! I was looking for you." I told her.

"Sutton, listen to me. There's something you need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight." She said.

"What? How do you know this?" I asked, confused.

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead." She explained.

"Oh god. When is this supposed to happen?" I asked, running a hand through my hair, a habit of mine that occurs when I'm nervous.

"When the fireworks start."

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them." I told her.

"Then we can't be here!" She exclaimed.

"No, no, it's fine. It doesn't work, it's been deactivated."

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die."

"Where are they right now?" I asked, looking around frantically, hoping to catch sight of one of my brothers.

"They're already here, Sutton." She told me, looking down at the ground. I looked around again and saw Alaric.

"Alaric!" I called out to him. I ran up to him with Jeremy and Anna following me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I don't suppose you keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?" I asked, biting my lip nervously, another habit of mine.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He wondered.

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two." I informed him.

"Yeah, got it." He said before leaving. I finally caught sight of Damon.

"Damon!" I yelled. He walked up to me.

"What?" He snapped, still annoyed about earlier.

"Oh save your pouting for a time when there isn't tomb vamps here, making the founding families their target." I rolled my eyes.

"What?!"

"You heard. I'm going to head over to where Alaric is and get some stakes and darts, go find Stefan and warn him." I ordered.

"Alright." He left.

Jeremy, Anna and I were on our way over to Alaric when a piercing sound rang through my head. I fell to me knees, screaming in agony and clutching my head.

**3rd Person POV**

John activated the device. Damon fell to his knees and held his head, screaming in pain.

Outside Stefan stopped walking and collapsed onto the floor, holding his head in his hands and screaming.

"Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?" His girlfriend, Elena, asked.

"My head!" He choked out.

"What?" She asked, not hearing him properly.

"My head!" He yelled in agony.

Nearby Stefan and Elena, Sutton and Anna suddenly fell to the ground, clutching their heads and screaming in agony, startling Jeremy. His eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend and friend on the floor in pain. He felt guilty about leaving Anna alone but chose to try and help Sutton. He quickly crouched down and held Sutton in his arms.

"Sutton, what's wrong?!"

"My head. Make it stop, make it stop." She cried.

"Make what stop?" He asked, not knowing what she was talking about. He knew there was nothing he could do, so he just held her and tried to comfort her. He noticed a deputy running over to them, about to take the two vampires away, but luckily Alaric intervened before the deputy could reach them.

"Hey, I got these two. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go! Go!" He ordered, giving the deputy a stake.

"Jeremy, grab Sutton and follow me." Alaric said, picking Anna up. Jeremy picked up the brunette and followed Alaric. He led Jeremy to down some stairs, to a place where the deputies wouldn't find them.

"I'm going to get Stefan and Elena, ok?" He asked. Jeremy nodded and held on to Sutton tighter. The two vampires had finally stopped screaming and were now breathing heavily.

"You're going to be ok, Sutton. Both of you are." He whispered, stroking his girlfriend's hair.

Alaric came back with Elena and Stefan shortly afterwards.

"I don't know what happened, he just dropped." Elena explained.

"It was the same with Sutton and Anna." Jeremy added.

"Yeah, they're not the only ones. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain." Alaric informed them.

"What?" Jeremy and Elena asked in sync. There was a long pause which Sutton interrupted, finally calm enough to talk.

"They're rounding up all of the vampires." She said.

**Sutton's POV**

The noise had finally stopped and the pain eventually subsided. Alaric had gone to check on what was happening.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked me.

"It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped." I explained. Alaric arrived.

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building." He said, looking at Elena and Jeremy.

"It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be." I said, shaking my head.

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it." Elena asked.

"Maybe she didn't." Alaric suggested.

"She did, we saw her do it!"

"No, no, no he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires." Stefan said, finally realising what had happened.

"So we could protect you and Sutton." Elena told him.

"And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon?" I finished.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started." Alaric said to me.

"We have to find him." I said, standing up.

We were walking around trying to find Damon when Stefan, Anna and I all heard the fire.

"Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire." Stefan said.

"What?" Elena asked, as we walked towards the building.

"The building's on fire!" I said as I picked up the pace. John was in front of us.

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked him.

"With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon." He said with a blank expression.

"You're crazy!"

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena." John told her. I shook my head and walked past him with Stefan.

"Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." He said to us. Stefan looked back at Elena.

"You know the building well, is there another way in?" He asked.

"Utility door, there's one around the side." Jeremy answered for her. We took off.

Stefan and I reached the door and pulled it open.

"You can't go in there! The fire will take you out." Bonnie told us.

"He's our brother, Bonnie!" Stefan said.

"She's right though, the fire can kill you. But it won't kill me. Stay out here." I ordered.

"I can't let you go in there alone."

"And I can't let you or Damon die. The fire won't do much damage. Stay here." I said as I walked in. I got to the basement door and went to open it. The handle was boiling hot from the fire. I ignored the pain and opened it anyway. There was fire all up the staircase and as I was preparing myself to go through it, it died down. I ran down the stairs and found Damon lying on the floor in pain.

"Damon! Come on, hurry!" I called out, running over to him and helping him up. I used my vampire speed to get us both out. We fell out of the door, both of us coughing, though Damon as coughing more than I was. Stefan took Damon from me as Jeremy pulled me into his arms.

"Thank god you're ok." He whispered into my hair.

"Sutton, you're safe." Anna sighed, relieved, as she walked over to me.

Anna and Damon went home, and Stefan and Elena were at the grill. I had gone back with Jeremy, wanting to make sure he was ok.

"So much for a normal day, huh?" I let out a bitter laugh. We were led on his bed.

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out how you'd hoped it would." Jeremy said, stroking my cheek.

"Don't be. I should've know it could never happen. Normal days just don't happen when you're a vampire." I gave him a small smile.

"I'm just glad we're all safe." He smiled at me.

"Me too." I agreed. I leaned over and kissed him. He ran a hand through my hair and pulled me closer. I suddenly heard a loud scream coming from downstairs and jumped back.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked. I got up without answering and ran to the kitchen where I saw Elena pulling a knife out of John's stomach. Only, it wasn't Elena. I used vampire speed and grabbed the girl by her throat.

"What the hell are you doing here Katherine?" I hissed. She was about to answer but we both got distracted by footsteps coming down the stairs and in from the front door.

"Jeremy, you ok?" I heard Elena ask.

"Somethings wrong with Sutton." He told her. Katherine, who saw that I was distracted, took the chance to get away.

"Damn." I growled. Elena and Jeremy ran in and saw John on the floor. Not only had Katherine stabbed him, but she had cut his fingers off.

"Oh my god! Jeremy, call 911." Elena ordered, running over to John. Jeremy ran to the phone.

"What happened?!" Elena asked me.

"Katherine happened."

**Here's the next chapter! If you're wondering why I didn't get Sutton to give John her blood, well I didn't do it for two reasons. 1. Katherine cut his fingers off, so they would need to be put back on anyway and 2. John hates vampires and I can't really see him accepting vampire blood, no matter what the circumstances are. So i hope you guys enjoy it!**


	27. AN 3

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I am working on it. I just wanted to let you know that when I start posting season 2, it will be a new story. It's just to show that a new season is starting and it will be the same for season 3 and 4. My updates will probably start to be slower than they are at the moment because of all the revision I'm having to do, but I'll try my best to upload a chapter every weekend. The new chapter will be up soon, most definitely by the weekend! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited my story. Love you guys!

~ Chloe


	28. New Story

Just wanted to let you guys know that the new Sutton Diaries story is up! :)


End file.
